Familie und andere Katastrophen
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Das ist die Fortsetzung zu Träume werden wahr. Lorelais und Lukes 5. Hochzeitstag steht vor der Tür und sie wollen verreisen, um ihn zu feiern. Während sie weg sind, passieren unvorhergesehene Dinge in Stars Hollow. 34. Kapitel online!
1. Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag!

So, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner ersten Gilmore Girls FF _Träume werden wahr._ Ich hoffe sie findet ebenso viel Anklang wie die anderen.

Einen Link zu einem Banner dieser FF werdet ihr bald in meinem Profil finden.

* * *

**Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag**

Es war Freitagmorgen in Stars Hollow. Die Sonne schien und tauchte die Stadt in warmes goldgelbes Licht. Es war alles wie immer, Miss Patty hatte einen Senioren-Yoga-Kurs in ihrem Tanzstudio, Taylor diskutierte mit einem uniformierten Polizisten darüber, wie man den Menschen finden konnte, der einen Kaugummi an das Ladenfenster geklebt hatte und Kirk wartete an einem Stand, den er gebaut hatte, auf Touristen, denen er zu Fuß Stars Hollow zeigen wollte.

Lorelai und Luke schliefen friedlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Luke hatte einen Arm um Lorelai gelegt und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Lorelai gähnte leise und er strich ihr über die langen dunklen Locken.

Seine Frau öffnete verschlafen ihre blauen Augen und sah in Lukes.

"Morgen.", seufzte sie zufrieden.

"Morgen." Luke gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag."

Lorelai schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich nach unten. "Wünsche ich dir auch. Und jetzt will ich einen richtigen Kuss.", sagte sie grinsend.

"Wenn's weiter nichts ist.", meinte er leichthin und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie küssten sich zärtlich auf den Mund. Lorelais Zunge strich über Lukes Lippen und bettelten um Einlass, den er ihr gewährte. Es breitete sich immer noch dieses Kribbeln in Lorelais Bauch aus, das sie bei Lukes Berührungen spürte. Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und fordernder, aber sie wurden unterbrochen, als die Schlafzimmertür plötzlich aufgestoßen und ein ziemlich großes Tablett sichtbar wurde.

Luke setzte sich auf und Lorelai fuhr sich durch die, vom Schlafen noch unordentlichen, Haare. Der Lockenkopf eines vierjährigen Mädchen erschien in der Tür, gefolgt von dem eines Jungen. Die beiden Kinder trugen mit Mühe und Not das Frühstückstablett ins Zimmer ihrer Eltern und stellten es auf dem Bett ab. Der Kaffee schwappte leider über.

"So ein Mist.", meinte Sidney sauer. "Wir haben uns solche Mühe gegeben." Die Zwillinge Sidney und Nancy setzten sich auf das große Doppelbett.

"Ich weiß, Schätzchen.", sagte Lorelai beruhigend und fuhr ihrem Sohn durch die Haare, die denen seines Vaters so ähnlich waren. "Ihr habt es trotzdem ganz toll gemacht."

"Wir haben versucht, den Kaffee so zu machen, wie du ihn am liebsten hast, Mommy.", sagte Nancy stolz.

Lorelai lächelte ihre Tochter an und nahm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand. Sie trank einen Schluck und verzog kurz das Gesicht.

"Der ist aber stark.", sagte sie.

"Uns ist aus Versehen die Kaffeetüte kaputt gegangen.", erklärte Sidney.

"Das macht nichts, ihr zwei, er schmeckt sehr gut.", lächelte Lorelai und trank noch einen Schluck. Als ihre Kinder nicht hinsahen, spuckte sie ihn wieder zurück in die Tasse.

"Warum habt ihr das eigentlich gemacht?", wollte Luke wissen.

"Ihr habt doch heute euren Hochzeitstag und Babette hat gesagt, dass ihr euch sicher über Frühstück im Bett freuen werdet.", sagte Sidney.

"Das tut ihr doch auch, oder?", fragte Nancy unsicher und sah Lorelai und Luke aus großen blauen Augen an.

"Natürlich tun wir das, Liebling.", sagte Luke und umarmte seine Tochter, die glücklich die Arme um ihre Vater schlang.

Lorelai inspizierte in der Zwischenzeit die anderen Lebensmittel auf dem Tablett und nahm sich schließlich ein Marmeladenbrötchen.

"Wir hätten euch auch Eier mit Speck gemacht, so wie Daddy immer, aber wir dürfen doch nicht an den Herd.", erklärte Nancy bedauernd.

"Es ist doch super wie es ist." Lorelai biss in das mit Kaffee durchweichte Brötchen, denn sie wollte ihren Kindern eine Freude machen. Luke würde ihnen beiden später schon ein richtiges Frühstück zubereiten. Auch er nahm sich ein Brot mit Käse und biss ein Stück ab. Es schmeckte ganz annehmbar und deshalb ließ er auch Nancy ein Stück abbeißen.

"Und ihr müsst wirklich heute wegfahren?", wollte sie etwas später schon zum zehnten Mal wissen.

"Du weißt doch, dass Daddy und ich mal etwas Zeit alleine verbringen wollen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir euch nicht mehr lieb haben, das wisst ihr doch, oder?", erklärte Lorelai und sah ihre Kinder prüfend an. Beide nickten ernst. "Außerdem spielt ihr doch gerne mit Rory und Logan, oder?"

"Ja. Logan ist immer so witzig.", sagte Sid grinsend.  
"Und Rory hat so tolle Bücher.", ergänzte Nancy. Es schien, als sei sie genauso bücherfanatisch wie ihre große Schwester, denn sie konnte schon lesen und freute sich immer wahnsinnig, wenn Rory ihr ein neues Buch mitbrachte.

"Na seht ihr. Ihr beiden werdet uns sicher mehr fehlen als wir euch, ihr merkt bestimmt gar nicht, dass wir weg sind.", vermutete Luke.

"Ihr ruft uns doch an, wenn ihr angekommen seid, oder?", wollte Nancy wissen.

"Natürlich, Schatz. Willst du noch was von dem Brot?", wechselte Lorelai dann das Thema.

Die Familie Frühstückte zusammen im Bett und die Zwillinge gingen danach in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.

"Die Beiden sind toll.", meinte Lorelai, als sie Luke dabei beobachtete, wie er sich anzog.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete Luke, während er den Kleiderschrank nach seiner Jeans durchsuchte. "Macht es dir Spaß zu spannen?", fragte er seine Frau grinsend.

"Hey, ich bin mit dir verheiratet, ich darf das.", verteidigte sie sich. Luke kam zum Bett, auf dem Lorelai auf dem Bauch lag. Er kniete sich hin, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Na, wenn das so ist." Er küsste sie zärtlich, unterbrach den Kuss aber bald. "Weißt du, wo meine Jeans ist?"

"Das war ziemlich gemein von dir, Mister!", beschwerte sie sich.

"Lore, wir fahren über das Wochenende zusammen weg, da werden wir noch genug Zeit zusammen haben." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein ganzes Wochenende nur mit Luke, ganz allein mit Luke... Wie lange war das letzte schon her? So ein Hochzeitstag war doch was schönes.

"Also weißt du jetzt, wo meine Jeans ist?", brachte Luke sein Problem wieder in Erinnerung."

"Sie liegt hinter der Kommode."

Luke ging dort hin und fand tatsächlich seine Hose. "Wie ist die da bloß hingekommen?", überlegte er.

"Weißt du nicht mehr, was gestern Abend war?", fragte Lorelai und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Oh, ja.", erinnerte Luke sich und auch auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

Er zog seine Hosen an und brachte auch Lorelai dazu, ihre Sachen anzuziehen, was diese maulend tat.

Lorelai und Luke hörten verzweifelte Rufe aus dem Kinderzimmer: "Mommy, Daddy?"

Sie gingen schnell dorthin und sahen, dass Nancy sich hoffnungslos in ihren Pullover verheddert hatte, während Sid sehr engagiert versuchte seine kleine Schwester zu befreien.

"Wie habt ihr das geschafft?", fragte Lorelai verwundert und ging zu ihren Kindern. Luke entschied, dass seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht wurde und trug das Tablett aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche. Erstarrt blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos streifen, dass sich in der Küche befand. Um die Kaffeemaschine war extrem viel Kaffeepulver verteilt, die Kühlschranktür war offen, die Butter war auf den Boden gefallen und hatte sich verteilt, es lagen Scherben einer Kaffeetasse auf den Kacheln und Marmelade klebte auf dem Küchentisch.

Luke seufzte. Kinder waren manchmal wirklich toll. Er liebte sie, genau wie Lorelai, sie bedeuteten ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber das Chaos, das sie verbreiten konnten, war alles andere als erfreulich.

Der Dinerbesitzer machte sich daran, die Überreste der Frühstückszubereitung der Zwillinge zu beseitigen und war gerade fertig geworden, als Lorelai mit den angezogenen Kindern die Treppe herunterkam.

"Luke, bringst du sie in den Kindergarten? Dann kann ich schon ins Hotel fahren. Es ist noch nicht alles vorbereitet für die Zeit, in der wir weg sind, und wenn ich das nicht noch mache, dann ruft mich Michel heute Abend an und morgen früh und morgen Mittag und morgen Abend und morgen Nacht..."

"Ist schon gut, Lorelai, ich fahr die Beiden. Lane und Caesar werden eben noch eine halbe Stunde länger ohne mich auskommen müssen.", seufzte Luke und nahm Sid und Nancy an jeweils eine Hand. Lorelai nahm die Rucksäcke ihrer Kinder und folgte ihnen aus dem Haus. Luke setzte die Kinder ins Auto, küsste seine Frau zum Abschied und fuhr los, nachdem auch Lorelai sich von den Zwillingen verabschiedet hatte.


	2. Freitagmittag

So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, das euch hoffentlich auch gefallen wird.

* * *

**Freitagmittag**

Luke fuhr mit seinem Auto durch Stars Hollow und hörte sich grinsend eine Kabbelei der Zwillinge an.

"Der Bär gehört mir, Sid, jetzt kapier's doch."

"Aber Grandma hat ihn mir geschenkt."

"Hat sie gar nicht."

"Hat sie wohl."

"Hat sie nicht."

"Hat sie wohl."

"Ihr zwei wisst, dass Grandma den Teddy eigentlich Rory geschenkt hat und sie euch nur erlaubt, mit ihm zu spielen?", warf Luke ein. Sofort hörten die Zwillinge auf, an dem weichen Plüschbär zu ziehen und sich um ihn zu streiten.

Sie fanden ihre große Schwester ganz toll und hatten sehr viel Respekt vor ihren Sachen. Rory war erwachsen und verheiratet und schon an sehr vielen Orten gewesen, die den Zwillingen unendlich weit weg vorkamen. Sie hatte ihre kleinen Geschwister sehr gerne und spielte oft mit ihnen.

Luke stoppte den Wagen abrupt, als ihm Kirk fast in die Motorhaube rannte. Wütend kurbelte er das Fenster runter.

"Kirk! Was soll dieser Unsinn?"

"Ach, du bist es nur, Luke. Ich dachte, ihr seid Touristen."

"Kirk, du kennst meinen Wagen jetzt schon seit Jahren, wie um alles in der Welt kommst du darauf, dass wir Touristen sind?"

"Weil ihr doch an meinem Stand so langsam gefahren seit."

"An was für einem Stand denn?", fragte Luke verwirrt.

Die Sache klärte sich allerdings, als er hinter Kirk tatsächlich einen Stand entdeckte, an dem ein großes Schild angebracht war:

_Sightseeing-Tour durch Stars Hollow.  
Entdecken Sie alle historischen und sehenswerten Attraktionen Stars Hollows mit Ihrem Führer Kirk Gleason._

Luke schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Und du glaubst das klappt, Kirk?"

"Natürlich.", sagte dieser im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Lorelai hat mir auch erlaubt, einige Werbezettel im Hotel auszustellen.", sagte er stolz.

"Na wenn du meinst.", sagte Luke und wollte weiterfahren.

"Warte Luke.", rief Kirk.

"Was?", fragte dieser, schon halbwegs genervt.

"Wollt ihr nicht bei der Tour mitmachen?"

"Oh ja!", rief Nancy begeistert.

"Bitte Daddy.", sagte Sidney bettelnd.

"Ja, biiiiiiiiiiiiitte.", stimmte Nancy mit ein und sah ihren Vater aus großen Hundeaugen an, die sie sich von ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hatte.

"Wir könnten die Tour natürlich mitmachen, aber dann kommt ihr noch später in den Kindergarten und könnt nicht so viel mit Martha spielen." Die Zwillinge waren sehr gut mit Sookies Tochter befreundet. Die Begeisterung der Kinder ließ sofort nach und Luke fuhr zufrieden zum Kindergarten. Er ließ einen schwer enttäuschten Kirk zurück, der sich nach anderen Opfern umsehen musste, aber leider noch keine fand.

/-/

"Morgen Luke.", rief Lane und rauschte an ihrem Arbeitgeber mit zwei vollen Tellern vorbei. Luke schloss die Dinertür und ging hinter den Tresen. Er setzte neuen Kaffee auf und just in diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf.

"Hallo Stars Hollow!", hörte er eine Stimme.

"Großer Gott." murmelte Luke und wandte sich zu seinem Schwager um.

"Luke, Kumpel, schön dich wieder zu treffen. Wo ist denn deine super aussehende bessere Hälfte?", fragte TJ und sah sich suchend um.

"Lorelai ist noch im Hotel.", erklärte Luke und verschwand schnell in der Küche. Das hatte er gerade noch gebraucht, seinen verrückten Schwager, der alles durcheinander brachte. Als er wieder kam, hatte auch seine Schwester Liz den Eisenwarenladen betreten und trug eine Schirmkappe, die mit dem Schriftzug

_Stars Hollow Sightseeing_

bedruckt war. Kirk hatte also zwei Opfer gefunden.

Liz kam hinter den Tresen und umarmte ihren Bruder, aber Luke schob sie wieder nach vorne.

"Du weißt, dass du nicht hinter meinen Tresen darfst."

"Aber Lorelai darf das auch.", maulte Liz.

"Lorelai schläft auch mit ihm.", sagte TJ.

"TJ!", rief Luke sauer.

"Was ist? Schläft sie nicht mehr mit dir, nachdem ihr die Kinder bekommen habt? Versteh ich nicht, sie sieht doch super aus.", meinte TJ. Luke atmete tief durch, sehr tief durch.

"Kaffee, TJ?"

"Ist dir das Thema etwa unangenehm?", fragte Liz' Mann verwirrt.

"Überhaupt nicht, aber meinen Gästen vielleicht.", seufzte Luke.

"Wo sind denn meine Nichte und mein Neffe?", wollte Liz jetzt wissen.

"Die sind noch im Kindergarten."

"Ach so.", meinte Liz enttäuscht. "Die zwei sind wie meine Enkel. Ich hätte so gerne ein Enkelkind."

"Da kannst du bei Jess aber lange warten. Warum willst du überhaupt schon Großmutter werden?"

"Weil ich bestimmt eine ganz coole Grandma wäre, die ihren Enkeln immer irgendwelche Süßigkeiten geben könnte und ihnen Geschichten vorließt und..." Liz starrte träumerisch in die Leere.

"Du klingst wie Lorelai.", erwiderte Luke grinsend.

"Bei ihr könnte es ja bald klappen, Rory ist doch verheiratet."

"Aber sie hat noch viel vor, bevor sie Kinder haben möchte.", erklärte Luke.

"Aber Jess könnte doch auch bald mal Daddy werden, oder nicht?", fragte Liz hoffnungsvoll. Luke hatte mehr Kontakt mit ihrem Sohn als sie selbst, er kannte ihn im Allgemeinen besser.

"Kannst du dir Jess mit einem Kind vorstellen? Ich nicht.", meinte Luke und räumte einige leere Teller ab.

"Ich schon.", sagte jemand von der Tür aus.

"Siehst du, Luke? Deine Stieftochter ist meiner Meinung.", sagte Liz erfreut und umarmte Rory. Luke kam aus der Küche und begrüßte sie ebenso wie seine Schwester.

"Du bist früh dran."

"Ich hab einen früheren Flug genommen. Logan kommt heute Abend."

"Warst du schon bei deiner Mutter?"

"Nein, die hat mit gestern am Telefon gesagt, dass sie heute Morgen noch viel zu tun hat. Aber sie kommt bestimmt zum Mittagessen ins Diner."

"Davon werde ich sie nicht abhalten können."

"Und die Zwillinge?"

"Sind noch im Kindergarten."

"Ich geh sie holen.", sagte Rory, die ihre Geschwister schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie wollte schon zur Tür gehen, aber Luke hielt sie auf.

"Lass die Beiden noch dort. Du wirst am Wochenende noch genug Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Außerdem holt Lorelai sie auf dem Rückweg ab."

"In Ordnung.", sagte Rory etwas enttäuscht und setzte sich zu Liz an den Tresen. Aber nach kurzer Zeit hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Kann ich einen Kaffee haben?"

Luke nickte und goss ihr einen ein. Er freute sich schon sehr auf das Wochenende mit seiner Frau. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen so langen Zeitraum alleine mit Lorelai war. Er hoffte nur, dass sie die Zwillinge nicht so sehr vermisste wie bei ihrem letzten Ausflug zu zweit - damals hatte sie Rory alle halbe Stunde angerufen um Nachzufragen, ob es Sid und Nancy auch wirklich gut ging.

/-/

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später ging die Dinertür auf und Jess kam herein. Liz sprang glücklich auf und umarmte ihren Sohn herzlich. Jess sah verzweifelt zu seinem Onkel.

"Liz, lass Jess in Ruhe, er muss noch laufen können dieses Wochenende."

"Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie du mich überreden konntest, auf das Diner aufzupassen."

"Wer hat denn hier Wirtschaft studiert, du oder ich?"

"Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen dürfen.", murmelte Jess und ging die Treppe zum Appartement mit seiner Reisetasche hinauf.

"Mein Baby hat studiert. Ich glaub es immer noch nicht.", seufzte Liz. "Ich hab das nur euch Beiden zu verdanken, Luke und Rory. Ihr habt ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht."

"Keine Ursache Liz.", sagte Luke. Und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand fehlte. "Wo ist TJ?" Luke sah sich hektisch um. Es war gefährlich, wenn dieser Verrückte hier frei herum lief.

"Ich glaube er ist in die Küche gegangen.", sagte Liz leichthin und war sehr verwundert, weil ihr Bruder sie entsetzt anstarrte und dann fast in die Küche sprintete. Kurz darauf hörte sie ein lautes "Oh, nein!", gefolgt von einem sehr wütenden "TJ!"

Jess kam die Treppe wieder runter und verschwand auch in der Küche. Ein Stöhnen war von ihm zu hören. Kurz darauf kam Luke wieder aus der Küche, zerrte seinen Schwager mit sich und warf ihn mit den Worten "Mach noch eine Touristenführung von Kirk, oder besser fünf, mit." vor die Tür.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Rory wissen.

"Er hat die Kochtöpfe und Gewürze verräumt, nach seinem System, wie er sagt, und am Ende ist das Gewürzregal zusammengekracht und ein paar Töpfe auf kochendes Essen gefallen.", erklärte Jess ihr leise. TJ war auch wirklich dümmer als die Polizei erlaubte.

"Ich glaub ich seh mal besser nach ihm.", meinte Liz und verließ das Diner.

"Es ist immer eine Freude, wenn die beiden in der Stadt sind.", murmelte Jess und ging zu einem Gast, um eine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Luke kam wutschnaubend wieder in das Café. "Ich werde ihn hier nie wieder rein lassen. Der Typ spinnt doch. Ich versteh nicht, was Liz an ihm findet, der ist noch dümmer als Kirk, dieser Idiot.", murmelte er wütend vor sich hin und zog mit der Kaffeekanne durch den Laden, um die leeren Tassen aufzufüllen.

"Ich hab übrigens deine Buchkritik gelesen.", meinte Rory zu Jess, als der wieder hinter den Tresen kam.

"Hat die Frau Journalistin denn Zeit für so was?", fragte er grinsend.

"Ich hab auf dem Flug nach Hartford die Zeitung gelesen, also ja, die Frau Journalistin hat Zeit für so was. Und ich muss sagen, dass sie wirklich gut geschrieben war, ist auch meine Meinung zu dem Buch."

"Da bin ich dann noch mehr zufrieden."

"Ich weiß.", lächelte Rory und spürte einen Moment später, wie sich etwas an ihr Bein klammerte. Sie sah an sich runter und entdeckte ihren kleinen Bruder. "Sidney.", rief sie fröhlich und umarmte ihn. Gleich darauf schloss sie auch Nancy in die Arme.

"Und deine Mutter willst du nicht umarmen?", hörte Rory Lorelai hinter sich.

"Natürlich.", meinte Rory und löste sich von den Zwillingen. Sie stand aus der Hocke auf und begrüßte auch ihre Mutter.

"Meine kleine Journalistin ist wieder im Lande. Wo hast du denn meinen Schwiegersohn gelassen?"

"Der ist noch in New York, aber er kommt später nach.", erklärte Rory, während Lorelai sich an den Tresen setzte und ihren Mann erst mal mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte.

"Na wunderbar. Ich muss dann nur noch packen und wir können fahren.", meinte sie voller Tatendrang. Luke schaute sie entsetzt an.

"Du hast noch nicht gepackt?"

"Wieso? Du etwa?", fragte Lorelai einigermaßen verwundert.

"Klar. Aber du brauchst doch immer ewig zum Packen. Wir kommen nicht vor Morgen von hier weg, wenn dein Koffer jetzt noch leer ist."

"Warum bist du denn so pessimistisch? Und dann: was heißt hier Koffer?" Luke öffnete schon kampflustig den Mund. "Beruhig dich, ich lass einfach Rory packen, dann sind wir ganz schnell fertig."

"Ach, und hattest du vor, Rory auch zu fragen?", wollte Rory wissen.

"Klar, Schatz, jetzt." Rory nickte schicksalsergeben und machte sich daran, die Zwillinge einzusammeln, die sich unter irgendwelchen Tischen versteckten.

"In zwei Stunden können wir fahren.", sagte Lorelai zu Luke und folgte dann ihren Kindern aus dem Diner. Luke sah ihr lächelnd hinterher und ging zurück in die Küche.

Jess machte gerade neuen Kaffee, als er wieder ein wütendes "TJ!" hörte. Luke schien das Chaos wohl verdrängt zu haben.


	3. Die Abfahrt

Danke für das eine Review, das ich immer bekomme, auch wenn es ruhig mehr sein könnten. Aber man soll ja nicht zu viel erwarten.

* * *

**Die Abfahrt**

"Rory? Hast du meine schwarzen Sandalen gesehen?"

"Die hast du mir doch geschenkt."

"Warum soll ich sie dir geschenkt haben?"

"Weil du gesagt hast, dass sie hässlich sind."

"Wann soll ich gesagt haben, dass sie hässlich sind?"

"Als du sie mir geschenkt hast."

"Und wann habe ich sie dir geschenkt?"

"Als du gesagt hast, dass sie hässlich sind."

"Und wann habe ich das gesagt?"

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"Warum willst die Sandalen überhaupt mitnehmen?"

"Will ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte nur wissen, wo sie sind."

Rory kam mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter und sah Lorelai leicht verzweifelt mitten in einem sehr großen Klamottenberg auf dem Bett sitzen.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Rory entsetzt.

"Weil du mir ja nicht beim Packen helfen willst, muss ich das eben allein machen.", sagte Lorelai und sah ihre älteste Tochter beleidigt an.

"Und hast du schon was eingepackt?"

"Natürlich. Was denkst du denn von deiner Mutter?", rief Lorelai entrüstet.

"Es würde zu lange dauern, das alles aufzuzählen.", murmelte Rory und schaute in den fast leeren Koffer ihrer Mutter. Das einzige, was schon darin lag, war ein paar Socken mit kleinen Sonnen drauf.

"Mehr hast du noch nicht eingepackt?"

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, diese Socken auszusuchen? Ich hätte schließlich auch die mit den Palmen nehmen können, oder die mit Micky Mouse, oder die mit den Kaffeebohnen...", sagte Lorelai. Rory seufzte und begann damit, einige von Lorelais Sachen zusammenzulegen und in den Koffer zu geben. In einer Stunde wollten Luke und sie wegfahren, und wenn ihre Mutter bis dahin noch nicht fertig war, dann würde Luke heute wirklich noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.

"Wow.", rief Sidney begeistert von der Tür aus. "Mommy, warum darfst du so ein Chaos veranstalten und wir nicht? Das ist unfair."

"Du irrst dich, Sid.", sagte Rory. "Deine Mutter veranstaltet kein Chaos, sie versucht nur zu packen."  
"Dann will ich aber auch öfter Mal packen spielen.", meinte Sidney und stürzte sich mitten in die Kleidungsstücke, dicht gefolgt von Nancy, die nicht weniger begeistert als ihr Bruder war.

Und Lorelai verhielt sich mal wieder wie Lorelai. Anstatt ihre Kinder daran zu hindern, ihre T-Shirts durch die Gegend zu werfen, machte sie auch noch mit. Rory musste unter einem BH in Deckung gehen, der auf sie zugeflogen war und verschloss dann seufzend den fertig gepackten Koffer ihrer Mutter.

"Was soll denn das bitte schön!", ertönte plötzlich eine ziemlich wütend klingende Stimme von der Tür her. Lorelai und die Zwillinge hörten abrupt mit der Werferei auf und starrten zu Luke, der furchteinflößend im Türrahmen stand.

"Lorelai, wir wollen in einer halben Stunde fahren und anstatt zu packen wirfst du deine Sachen lieber durch das Zimmer."

"Der Koffer ist schon gepackt.", sagte Lorelai kleinlaut und zeigte zu Rory, die den Koffer hochhielt. Luke seufzte tief.

"Na schön. Dann können wir ja fahren. Es sei denn du möchtest noch unsere Möbel durch die Gegend werfen."

Lorelai lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hebe ich mir auf, wenn wir zurückgekehrt sind."

"Das sind ja schöne Aussichten.", meinte Luke.

Lorelai nickte und sprang dann vom Bett. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und fing dann an ihre Schuhe zu suchen. Luke befreite inzwischen die Zwillinge aus Lorelais Jeans und schickte sie mit Rory nach unten.

/-/

"Und ihr müsst wirklich fahren?", fragte Nancy weinerlich, bevor sie Lorelai ganz fest umarmte.

"Das haben wir dir dich schon erklärt, Schatz. Aber wir kommen doch ganz bald zurück. Es sind doch nur zwei Tage und ihr habt Rory und Logan und Babette und Miss Patty und Tante Liz und Onkel TJ und Jess und Tante Sookie. Ihr werdet gar nicht merken, dass wir weg sind. Versprochen.", versuchte Lorelai ihre Tochter zu trösten. Aber auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Aber doch nie so lange. Jedenfalls nicht zusammen.", widersprach Sidney. Auch seine Stimme klang, als wäre er kurz vorm weinen. Allerdings hielt er sich zurück. Er war ein Mann, und Männer durften nicht weinen. Das hatte ihm jedenfalls Onkel TJ mal erzählt.

"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Und wenn ihr beiden älter sein werdet, dann werdet ihr euch noch wünschen, dass Mommy und ich länger weg sind.", sagte Luke.

"Ja, weil ihr dann Biker und zwielichtige Kerle einladen könnt, die tierischen Dreck machen werden.", meinte Lorelai und ließ Nancy wieder los. "Apropos Biker und zwielichtige Kerle, die tierischen Dreck machen, Rory...?", wandte sie sich hoffnungsvoll an ihre Tochter. Aber Rory schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein, Mom. Das hab ich schon damals gesagt und ich sage es wieder: Nein!"

"Aber irgendetwas..."

"Muss man machen, wenn Mommy nicht da ist, ich weiß. Ich kann den Zwillingen ja Kaffee geben."

"Das wirst du nicht, Rory. Ich bin froh, wenn die beiden nicht so süchtig sind, wie ihr.", sagte Luke. Er nahm entschlossen die Koffer und trug sie zum Wagen. "Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt fahren, sonst kommen wir überhaupt nicht mehr an."

Als Lorelai ebenfalls zum Auto gehen wollte, klammerten sich die Zwillinge an ihren Beinen fest. Rory kam ihrer Mutter zu Hilfe und befreite sie von Nancy, während Lorelai Sidney von sich löste.

"Wenn wir angekommen sind, dann rufen Daddy und ich euch sofort an, ja?"

"Versprochen?", fragte Nancy.

"Versprochen.", nickte Lorelai. "Und jetzt geht ihr mit Rory ins Haus und spielt etwas schönes. Und später könnt ihr in Daddys Diner etwas Essen und dann könnt ihr vielleicht noch so eine Tour mit Kirk mitmachen und wenn ihr dann nach Hause kommt, dann rufen Daddy und ich euch schon an und dann geht ihr schlafen und träumt von ganz viel Kaffee und morgen früh rufen wir euch dann wieder an und dann macht ihr was ganz tolles zusammen mit Rory und Logan und dann müsst ihr noch einmal schlafen gehen und dann ist schon Sonntag und dann kommen Daddy und ich wieder. Das ist doch gar nicht so lange, oder?"

Sid und Nancy schüttelten ihre gesenkten Köpfe. Sie wurden noch einmal von Lorelai und schließlich auch von Luke umarmt und gingen dann langsam mit ihrer großen Schwester zurück ins Haus.

Die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich ins Auto. "Sie fehlen mir jetzt schon.", sagte Lorelai traurig. Luke startete den Motor und fuhr aus der Einfahrt.

"Aber du musst doch nur zweimal schlafen, Lorelai und dann sind wir schon wieder hier.", sagte er grinsend.

"Heißt dass, ich darf nur zweimal mit dir schlafen?", fragte sie gespielt traurig.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", widersprach Luke.

"Na dann ist es ja gut." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, wegen dem Luke beinahe in Kirks Stand gefahren wäre.


	4. Start in das Flitterwochenende

**Start in das Flitterwochenende**

"Luuuke?", quengelte Lorelai.

"Hm?", brummte er und starrte weiter auf die Straße.

"Sind wir bald da?"

"Das hast du mich schon vor fünf Minuten gefragt."

"Na und?"

"Wir sind jetzt fünf Minuten weiter, in Ordnung?", sagte Luke genervt.

"Das wollte ich nur hören.", sagte Lorelai und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. "Meinst du Rory schafft das mit den Zwillingen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Natürlich. Sie ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal mit ihnen alleine."

"Aber sie waren noch nie ein ganzes Wochenende von und getrennt.", wiedersprach Lorelai besorgt.

"Fängst du jetzt schon an wie Sid und Nancy?"

"Ist das denn so überraschend? Sie haben doch meine Gene."

"Die haben sie allerdings.", stimmte Luke zu. "Lorelai, weißt du noch, wie du dich damals angestellt hast, weil Rory bei Babette übernachten wollte?"

Lorelai nickte. "Aber Rory war damals schon sechzehn."

"Na siehst du. Ihr wart sechszehn Jahre jeden Tag zusammen und dann hat es dir erst mal ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht, als sie nach Yale gegangen ist."

Lorelai setzte sich gerade hin und starrte Luke entsetzt an. "Aber meine Babys gehen doch nicht schon nach Yale."

"Nein, aber irgendwann vielleicht. Oder nach Harvard oder Princeton oder sie werden Profibaseballer oder etwas anderes. Aber Fakt ist, je eher du dich daran gewöhnst, mal ohne die beiden zu sein, desto leichter wird dir später eine langfristige Trennung fallen.", erklärte Luke. Seine Frau sah ihn verwundert an.

"Seit wann ist mein Mann denn unter die Philosophen gegangen?"

"Seit er damit Kirk und Taylor verwirren kann."

"Damit bin ich einverstanden. Sag mal Luke, warum bist du damals wirklich zu mir gekommen?" Diese  
Frage hatte sie sich schon seit Jahren gestellt. Hatte Sookie Recht gehabt? Hatte Luke es wirklich nur als Code gesehen für ich habe keine Unterwäsche an?

"Weil du mich gebeten hast."

"Aber du warst so erstaunt, als du Stella gehört hast."

"Ich war erstaunt, weil ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass euch tatsächlich jemand ein Tier anvertraut."

"Ach komm schon, Luke, das war doch nicht der einzige Grund."

"Warum hast du eigentlich mich angerufen?", wechselte Luke das Thema.

"Was?" Lorelai blickte ihn perplex an.

"Es gab doch genug andere Leute, die du um Hilfe bitten konntest. Warum hast du ausgerechnet mich angerufen?"

"Weil ich gerade von dir gekommen bin. Das war alles."

"Ganz sicher?"

"Nun, ja. Vielleicht hat mein Unterbewusstsein damals schon gewusst, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde und mich dazu gebracht, dich anzurufen."

"Es könnte auch sein, dass mein Unterbewusstsein damals schon gewusst hat, was ich für dich empfinde und ich deshalb zu dir gekommen bin."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir jetzt wissen, was wir für einander empfinden."

"Es wäre sehr viel trauriger, wenn wir es immer noch nicht wüssten.", stimmte Luke zu.

"Ja. Dann gäbe es jetzt nicht die Zwillinge, wir wären nicht verheiratet, ich hätte keinen Gratis-  
Handwerker...", überlegte Lorelai.

"Das wäre der größte Verlust.", meinte Luke. Gut, dass sie ihre Gefühle noch rechtzeitig erkannt hatten. Sein Leben wäre sonst sehr trostlos gewesen, ohne Lorelai und die beiden liebenswerten Quälgeister.

Lorelai gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was hätte sie nur ohne Luke gemacht? Sie wäre jetzt sehr einsam, allein in ihrem großen Haus mit einer erwachsenen Tochter, die in der Welt herumschwirrte. Aber Gott sei Dank hatte sie zwei tolle Kinder und einen wundervollen Mann. Es wurde nie langweilig in ihrem Leben und sie war sehr, sehr, sehr froh, dass sie Luke gefunden hatte.

Ein schönes großes Gebäude tauchte vor ihnen auf, etwas luxuriöser als das Dragonfly, aber das konnte man nicht wirklich vergleichen. Es war auch größer als das Independence Inn und schien alles in allem eine sehr gute Wahl für die zweiten Flitterwochen, oder besser gesagt das Flitterwochenende, auf das sich beide schon seit Wochen freuten, auch wenn Lorelai ihre Kinder momentan noch sehr vermisste. Aber das würde sich legen, spätestens, wenn sie mit Luke alleine auf ihrem Zimmer war.

Sie hielten auf dem großen Parkplatz und Luke holte das Gepäck heraus. Sie gingen auf die hübsch gestalteten Eingangstüren zu.

"Wow." Lorelai sah sich staunend in der Eingangshalle um. Sie war fast so teuer eingerichtet wie das Haus ihrer Eltern und die Möbel waren wirklich stilvoll, dass musste man zugeben. Lorelai und Luke gingen zur Rezeption, hinter der eine nett lächelnde Empfangsdame stand. Lorelai entging nicht, dass sie Luke einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf. Demonstrativ legte sie einen Arm um Luke, der die blonde Frau anlächelte.

"Danes. Wir haben reserviert.", sagte er. Die Frau tippte etwas in den Computer ein.

"Ah, die Flitterwochensuite. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit.", sagte sie und Lorelai meinte, dass sich ihr Blick etwas verdüsterte.

"Danke. Es ist unser fünfter Hochzeitstag.", sagte Lorelai süßlich lächelnd. "Und wir wollten mal etwas ohne unsere beiden wunderbaren Kinder machen, wissen Sie?" Lorelai betonte diesen Satz besonders. Dieses lüsterne Flittchen einer Empfangsdame sollte bei Luke bloß nicht auf irgendwelche Ideen kommen, schließlich war er mit ihre verheiratet, mit ihr, der wunderbaren, klugen, schönen, superintelligenten und umwerfenden Lorelai.

Die Empfangsdame gab ihnen die Schlüssel und der Page nahm Luke das Gepäck ab.

Das Zimmer war sehr schön, in sanften Rottönen gehalten und hatte ein sehr großes Doppelbett. Perfekt. Das würde sicher ein tolles Wochenende werden.


	5. Sorgen

**Sorgen**

Sid lachte laut auf, als er sah, wie Logan auf den Boden fiel. Auch seine beiden Schwestern stimmten in das Lachen mit ein, während Logan sich mit säuerlicher Miene wieder aufrichtete.

"Was ist bitte so lustig daran, dass ich mir weh getan habe?", fragte er beleidigt. Rory ging zu ihrem Mann und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wir fanden es nicht lustig, dass du dir weh getan hast, sondern nur, wie du dir weh getan hast, um das mal fest zu halten."

Logan brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande. "Gut, wenigstens das zu wissen. Und jetzt will ich Rache.", sagte er und stürmte auf Sidney zu, der quietschend vor seinem Schwager floh. Nancy hüpfte auf die Couch und schnappte sich ein Kissen, das sie zu den beiden Jungs warf. Sidney wurde im Gesicht getroffen und wäre fast umgefallen. Logan nahm das als Kampfansage und lief mit Sidney in Rorys altes Zimmer, wo er sich einige Kissen krallte und dann wieder in den Flur zurückkam,

Es begann eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen Jungen und Mädchen, bei dem gehörig die Federn flogen. Lautes Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

/-/

"Sie gehen nicht ran, Luke.", sagte Lorelai besorgt. Sie saß ausgehfertig auf dem großen Doppelbett während Luke sich noch sein Hemd zuknöpfte und wesentlich ruhiger aussah als Lorelai es war.

"Vielleicht sind sie noch im Diner. Du hast ihnen ja gesagt, dass sie dort essen sollen."

"Da sind sie auch nicht. Ich hab dort schon angerufen, und Lane hat gesagt, dass sie vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause gegangen sind."

"Vielleicht sind sie auf dem Weg aufgehalten worden.", vermutete er.

"Sie sind in Stars Hollow, Luke. Dort kann man keine halbe Stunde aufgehalten werden. Ich fahr nach Hause.", sagte Lorelai und stand entschlossen auf. Sie ging zur Tür, wurde aber von Luke aufgehalten.

"Du wirst jetzt nicht nach Stars Hollow fahren. Rory und Logan sind erwachsen und haben schon öfters auf die Zwillinge aufgepasst, es wird schon nichts passiert sein."

Lorelai blickte ihn zweifelnd an. "Aber-"

"Kein aber. Wir haben uns schon lange auf dieses Wochenende gefreut. Du solltest dich jetzt nicht wegen der Kinder verrückt machen."

Lorelai sah traurig zu Boden. "Sie werden alle so schnell erwachsen."

"Was? Lore, die Zwillinge sind doch erst vier Jahre alt.", sagte Luke sanft.

"Aber bald werden sie fünf. Und dann kommen sie bald in die Schule und dann auf die Highschool und dann gehen sie auf die Uni und dann werden sie heiraten und dann hab ich meine Babys verloren."

Lorelai liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Luke umarmte sie und setzte sich dann langsam mit ihr auf das Bett.

"Lorelai, es dauert noch Jahre, bis sie auf die Uni gehen werden."

"Aber dann hab ich meine Babys verloren, so wie ich Rory verloren habe."

Luke strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. "Du hast Rory doch nicht verloren."

"Doch. Sie ist so wenig zu Hause, sie reist durch die Welt und ist verheiratet."

"Aber es war doch ihr Traum und du freust dich für sie." Luke blickte sie verwundert an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass solche Gefühle in Lorelai steckten.

"Ich freue mich auch für sie. Aber ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich gar nicht mehr wichtig für Rory bin."

"Aber du bist wichtig für Rory. Du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben. Wenn sie einen Ansprechpartner sucht, dann kommt sie immer zu dir. Ich muss dich wohl nicht an unsere horrende Telefonrechnung erinnern?"

"Nein." Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte unter Tränen. "Danke.", murmelte sie, umarmte Luke und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Sie sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

"Du müsstest deinen Kaffee in einem anderen Laden kaufen.", grinste Luke.

"Auch das.", meinte Lorelai. "Aber ich müsste dann auch auf das hier verzichten." Sie richtete sich etwas auf und küsste ihn sanft. Sie zog Luke noch näher zu sich heran und legte sich dann auf das Bett. Sie fing an, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, aber er stoppte sie. "Was?"

"Wir haben eine Reservierung. Dafür ist auch noch nach dem Essen Zeit." Luke richtete sich wieder auf und schloss die Knöpfe wieder. Lorelai bedachte ihn mit einem beleidigten Blick und angelte sich dann wieder das Telefon. Sie war immer noch beunruhigt wegen ihrer Kinder und wählte die Telefonnummer ihres Hauses.

/-/

"Mom wird sauer werden. Sie hat sehr an dem singenden Rabbi gehangen.", sagte Rory und schmiss die Figur in den Mülleimer. Ihre Kissenschlacht war etwas ausgeartet. "Aber Gott sei Dank hast du die Affenlampe auffangen können."

Logan schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ihr seid verrückter als ich dachte."

"Das merkst du erst jetzt?", fragte Rory erstaunt.

"Nein. Aber es fällt mir mal wieder auf.", antwortete Logan grinsend und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss.

"Nicht ihr auch noch." Rory und Logan sahen zur Treppe, wo Sid in seinem blaukarierten Schlafanzug stand. Kurz darauf erschien Nancy neben ihrem Bruder; sie hatte einen Hello Kitty Schlafanzug an, den ihr ihre große Schwester einmal geschenkt hatte.

"Was?", fragte Rory verwundert.

"Mommy und Daddy knutschen auch ständig rum.", erklärte Sidney und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

"Tja, Mommy und Daddy haben sich eben lieb.", meinte Rory und ging zu ihren Geschwistern. Nancy sah traurig aus. 

"Was ist denn?", wollte Logan besorgt wissen. "Hat dir das vorhin keinen Spaß gemacht?"

"Doch, schon. Aber wann ruft Mommy endlich an? Sie hat doch versprochen, es sofort zu machen. Hat sie mich nicht mehr lieb?", fragte sie und sah Rory und Logan aus großen blauen Augen an.

"Nein. Sie hat vorher wahrscheinlich keine Zeit gehabt." Wie auf Bestellung klingelte das Telefon und Rory hob sofort ab. "Hallo? Mom!"

"Mommy!", riefen die Zwillinge und waren Sekunden später neben ihrer Schwester.

"Ja, uns geht es gut.", sagte sie und dann wurde ihr schon das Telefon aus der Hand gerissen.

"Hallo, Mommy!", riefen die Zwillinge in den Hörer.

"Hey, ihr zwei.", hörten sie die Stimme von Lorelai. "Vermisst ihr mich?"

"Ganz doll.", sagte Nancy.

"Und vermisst ihr uns auch?", fragte Sidney.

"Sehr.", meinte Luke. "Habt ihr Spaß mit Rory und Logan?"

Sidney kicherte. "Ja. Nur der singende Rabbi - "

"So, ihr müsst jetzt ins Bett.", unterbrach Rory ihn schnell. "Sagt Mom gute Nacht."

"Nacht Mommy.", riefen die Kinder und gingen dann mit Logan nach oben.

Rory nahm das Telefon. "Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß, Mom."

"Danke, Rory. Aber was ist jetzt mit dem singenden Rabbi passiert?"

"Das siehst du, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist.", sagte sie und legte auf.

/-/

Auch Lorelai legte auf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie fast erstaunt.

"Das hab ich dir doch gesagt, Schatz.", meinte Luke. "Und jetzt sollten wir endlich essen gehen. Du hast doch bestimmt schon Hunger.", vermutete er.

Lorelai nickte. "Extrem großen, fällt mir gerade auf.", sagte sie und stand voller Tatendrang auf. "Also, dann gehen wir." Lorelai nahm Lukes Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Nächtliche Gespräche

**Nächtliche Gespräche**

"Rory, willst du nicht endlich ins Bett kommen?", fragte Logan, der langsam aber sicher genervt war. Die Zwillinge schliefen jetzt schon mehrere Stunden und Rory saß an ihrem Labtop und schrieb noch die Rohfassung für einen Artikel.

"Ja, gleich.", sagte sie, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

"Das sagst du jetzt schon seit einer Stunde, Ace. Irgendwann hat auch meine Geduld mal ein Ende.", sagte er entschlossen, schlug die Decke zurück und ging zu seinem alten Schreibtisch seiner Frau. "Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass du dieses Wochenende nicht arbeitest."

"Ich weiß, aber das muss noch dringend fertig werden.", widersprach Rory und hämmerte immer noch auf die Tastatur ein.

"Nein, muss es nicht. Du hast noch mindestens eine Woche Zeit. Und wenn du dich nicht auch mal entspannst, dann kippst du irgendwann noch um."

"Ich bin gleich fertig.", murmelte Rory. Er fing an, sanft ihren Hals zu küssen. "Nicht.", murmelte sie leise.

"Mach Schluss, Ace.", sagte er, bevor er ihr Haar zurückstrich und sie weiter küsste.

"Du weißt, dass ich nicht widerstehen kann, wenn du das machst.", flüsterte sie.

"Mhm." Er ignorierte sie und machte weiter.

"Dann hör auf."

"Hör du auf.", verlangte er. Sie protestierte, klappte aber schließlich ihren tragbaren Computer zu, drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um ihn.

"Du weißt, dass meine Geschwister oben schlafen?", versicherte sie sich, bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Logan und hörte schlagartig auf. Er ging zurück in das Doppelbett, das jetzt in Rorys altem Zimmer stand. Sie und Logan waren jetzt verheiratet und er sollte nicht immer auf der Couch schlafen müssen, wenn Rory und er mal wieder in Stars Hollow waren.

"Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Rory leicht verwirrt und sehr empört. Sie legte sich neben Logan und blickte ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

"Ich wollte, dass du endlich ins Bett kommst.", erklärte Logan und machte es sich wieder bequem.

"Das war alles?" Rory sah ihn leicht enttäuscht an und schlug die Decke zurück, um wieder an ihren Labtop zu gehen, aber Logan hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und zog sie zu sich runter.

"Nicht unbedingt." Sie küssten sich und einige Minuten später hatte Rory ihre Arbeit komplett vergessen.

/-/

Lorelai lag in Lukes Armen in der Dunkelheit und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie lauschte Lukes gleichmäßigem Herzschlag, der vor fünf Minuten noch doppelt so schnell war. Er streichelte sanft ihre Schulter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Das Essen war gut, nicht wahr?", fragte Luke nach ein paar weiteren Minuten.

Lorelai grinste. "Aber nicht besser als der Nachtisch." Auch Luke fing an zu grinsen.

"Finde ich auch."

"Luke?" Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Er kannte diesen Ton von seiner Frau. Sie wollte wieder einmal etwas und dieses Mal bezweifelte er, dass es sich um Kaffee handelte, denn selbst er konnte um Mitternacht dieses Getränk nicht herzaubern. Er seufzte.

"Was ist denn?"

"Als wir in das Restaurant gegangen sind, war da so ein großes Schild."

"Und?"

"Die bieten morgen einen zweistündigen Tanzkurs an."

"Und?" Luke schwante böses.

"Wollen wir da nicht mitmachen?"

"Lorelai, ich tanze nicht.", sagte er entschlossen.

"Da geht es ja auch nicht um Walzertanzen oder so. Da lernt man beliebte Gruppentänze.", erklärte Lorelai begeistert. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden.

"Was denn für beliebte Gruppentänze?", fragte Luke entsetzt.

"Kennst du den Ketchup-Song?"

"Das ist doch kein Gruppentanz. Das ist doch überhaupt kein Tanz.", widersprach Luke und starrte Lorelai in der Dunkelheit an.

"Na und? Die haben dann noch den Makarena im Angebot und den Ententanz."

"Oh Gott.", murmelte Luke.

"Wollen wir da nicht mitmachen? Das wäre bestimmt sehr lustig." Lorelai legte sich fast ganz auf Luke und sah ihm bittend in die Augen.

"Lorelai! Das sind doch keine richtigen Tänze. Und selbst wenn, dann braucht man dafür keinen Kurs machen und unnötiges Geld rauswerfen.", widersprach er.

"Der Kurs wird aber umsonst sein. Ach bitte Luke." Sie fing an zu quengeln. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte." Ihm fiel nicht ein, wie er sie stoppen konnte, also küsste er sie auf den Mund. Sie grinste ihn an. "War das jetzt ein 'ja'?"

"Nein. Das war kein 'ja'. Das war einzig und allein ein Versuch, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

"Du meinst wie damals, als du mir im Diner einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast?"

"Genau. Das weißt du noch?", fragte Luke überrascht. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er ernst. Lorelais Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

"Ich dich auch." Luke küsste sie abermals, allerdings sehr viel leidenschaftlicher. Lorelai versuchte die Arme um ihn zu schlingen, was allerdings ziemlich schwierig war, weil sie immer noch auf ihm lag. "Aber das war jetzt ein 'ja'.", sagte sie, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen und nach Luft schnappen mussten.

Luke seufzte schwer. "Wenn es denn sein muss."

"Super.", freute sich Lorelai und rollte sich von Luke wieder runter. "Ich wusste, dass ich dich überreden kann."

"Das kannst du doch immer, Lore."

"Ich weiß. Du bist eben viel zu gutmütig, mein Schatz.", grinste sie.

"Wem sagst du das? Ich muss schließlich jeden Tag in Taylors bescheuerten Eisladen sehen, durch diese riesige Glasscheibe. Hättet ihr mich damals nicht überredet, wäre mir viel Taylor erspart geblieben.", seufzte Luke.

"Tja, das ist eben die Gefahr, wenn man ein Gilmore Girl kennt."

"Ich weiß. Und trotzdem bin ich froh, dich zu kennen."

"Ich bin auch froh, dich zu kennen.", stimmte Lorelai zu. Sie atmete tief durch. Schon seit ein paar Tagen machte sie sich über etwas Gedanken, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie genau sie davon anfangen sollte. Und wann. Aber jetzt, wo sie und Luke allein in einem Hotelzimmer waren, wo sie sich so geliebt und beschützt fühlte, war vielleicht ein ganz guter Zeitpunkt, um dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

"Ähm, Luke.", fing sie unsicher an.

"Vergiss es, Lorelai.", sagte er bestimmt. Sie setzte sich etwas auf und starrte ihn an. Wusste er, worüber sie sprechen wollte? War er so dagegen?

"Was soll ich denn vergessen?" Vielleicht meinte er ja etwas anderes.

"Ich werde dir jetzt nicht mitten in der Nacht einen Kaffee aus der Küche klauen.", antwortete er. Lorelai atmete erleichtert durch. Darüber hatte sie zum Glück nicht sprechen wollen.

"Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen.", sagte sie ernst. Luke setzte sich etwas auf und blickte sie an. "Und was wolltest du dann sagen?"

Lorelai sah nervös auf ihre Hände. Das war doch nicht so schwer. Sie waren jetzt seit fünf Jahren verheiratet und sie liebten sich. "Ja... Also... Ähm, es ist so: Die Zwillinge sind doch schon ziemlich groß und werden bald in die Schule gehen und erwachsen und dann werden sie wie Rory um die Welt reisen, vielleicht, zumindest, und, ähm, dann sind wir wieder ganz alleine... Weißt du noch, wie süß die Zwillinge als Babys waren?" Sie hörte kurz mit ihrem Gestotter auf und sah ihrem Mann in die Augen. Luke bekam eine leichte Vorahnung, worauf Lorelai hinaus wollte.

"Und der singende Rabbi ist anscheinend kaputt gegangen, Sid hat da was eingedeutet, weißt du? Und du weißt ja, wie sehr ich an ihm hänge und ich brauch ja irgendeinen Ersatz, also nicht, dass ich das nicht wollte, wenn der Rabbi jetzt noch am Leben wäre..."

"Lorelai.", unterbrach Luke seine Frau sanft. "Komm auf den Punkt."

"Ja, schon gut. Also ich würde gerne... ich möchte noch ein Baby haben."


	7. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

**Vergangenheit und Gegenwart**

Luke starrte Lorelai perplex an. Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf hatte es zwar geahnt, aber nicht wirklich gewusst. Er kam sich ziemlich überrumpelt vor und wusste nicht, was er jetzt darauf antworten sollte. Aber Lorelai saß da und starrte ihn aus großen blauen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

Luke holte tief Luft. "Lorelai.", fing er an. Was sollte er jetzt noch sagen? Soweit hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Wollte er noch ein Baby mit Lorelai, mit der Frau, die er liebte und mit der er schon zwei Kinder hatte, die nicht besser hätten sein können? Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: Natürlich wollte er noch ein Kind mit ihr. Sie war die einzige Frau, die dafür überhaupt in Frage kam, die für Luke in Frage kam. Aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, fing sie wieder an zu reden.

"Wenn du nicht willst, kann ich das natürlich verstehen, Luke. Wir haben ja schon zwei Kinder und wir sind auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten und eigentlich haben wir auch keinen Platz für ein weiteres Baby und wer weiß, wie die Kinder darauf reagieren würden. Am Ende müssten wir uns noch einen Volvo kaufen und ich hasse Volvos." Sie sprach ohne Punkt und Komma, versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn Luke kein Kind mehr wollte, aber überzeugen konnte sie sich damit nicht.

Diesmal stoppte Luke Lorelai, indem er ihr den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt. "Du willst noch ein Baby, oder?" Sie nickte.

"Aber wir müssen es beide wollen. Wir können kein weiteres Baby bekommen, wenn du mir nur einen Gefallen tun willst und es nicht selber möchtest. Wer weiß, ob wir die Zwillinge bekommen hätten, wenn sie kein Unfall gewesen wären." Die Zwillinge waren das Resultat einer Nacht, in der Lorelai und Luke so betrunken von einer Party zurückgekehrt waren, dass sie die Verhütung vergessen hatten.

"Das glaubst du doch jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder? Die Zwillinge waren zwar nicht geplant, aber man kann sie trotzdem als Wunschkinder bezeichnen."

"Aber du hast doch beim Tanzmarathon gesagt, dass mit der richtigen Frau nur eine kurze Diskussion über Kinder möglich wäre.", widersprach Lorelai.

"Daran erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte Luke verwundert. An wie viel erinnerte sich diese Frau denn noch? Wann sie das nächste Mal zum Zahnarzt musste, das wusste sie nie, aber diese Kleinigkeiten waren ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben?

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Und warum hätte ich sonst das Twickham Haus kaufen sollen? Für uns beide?" Luke hatte ihr kurz nach der Verlobung von dem stornierten Kauf erzählt und sie hatten entschieden, in Lorelais altem Haus zu wohnen. Das war zwar vor der Entdeckung der Schwangerschaft mit den Zwillingen, aber es war kein Problem gewesen und die Zwillinge hatten ein sehr schönes Zimmer bekommen.

"Jaah, schon, aber das war vor fünf Jahren. Du hast deine Meinung bestimmt geändert..." Lorelai sah traurig auf ihre Hände. Den enttäuschten Tonfall hatte sie nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen können. Vor zwei Wochen war sie bei einer ihrer seltenen Putzaktionen auf ein Fotoalbum gestoßen, in dem Bilder von den Zwillingen als Babys waren. Sie hatte sich die Seiten lächelnd angesehen und plötzlich war der Wunsch da, noch so ein Geschöpf zu bekommen. Die Zeit schien ihr richtig zu sein, sie war seit fünf Jahren mit dem tollsten Mann und Kaffeekocher der Welt glücklich verheiratet, hatte zwei Kinder, die schon in den Kindergarten gingen und ein drittes, das selbst verheiratet war und um die ganze Welt gondelte. Das Dragonfly Inn konnte nicht besser laufen und auch die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern war halbwegs intakt und verlief ohne größere Streitigkeiten. Warum sollten sie also kein weiteres Baby haben? Aber natürlich musste sie diesen Schritt mit Luke besprechen, denn ohne ihn konnte sie schließlich kein Baby haben und ihrer Meinung nach war er gegen diesen Vorschlag und sie musste sich damit abfinden.

"Lorelai, ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, oder?", fragte Luke. Sie sah auf und eine kleine Träne glitzerte in ihren Augen, als das Mondlicht durch einen Spalt der Vorhänge in ihr Zimmer drang und Lorelais Gesicht beleuchtete. Sie nickte. "Und du weißt, dass ich die Zwillinge liebe, oder?" Sie nickte abermals. "Und du weißt, dass ich gerne noch ein Kind mit dir bekommen würde?" Er sah ihr in die nun vollständig mit Tränen gefüllten Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf sich dann in die Arme des völlig überraschten Lukes. "Du musst doch nicht weinen.", sagte er und strich ihr über den Kopf. "So hast du dich ja nicht mal aufgeführt, als der Kaffee alle war."

"Und das war einer der schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens.", murmelte Lorelai und lächelte unter Tränen.

Sie trocknete sich mit der Bettdecke die Augen. "Also wollen wir beide noch ein Baby?", fragte sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

"Ja, ich denke schon. Aber du bist dir über die Risiken im klaren? Ich meine, du weißt ja noch, was bei der Geburt der Zwillinge passiert ist?" Lorelai nickte. Ja, sie wusste es noch. Eine Woche hatte sie im Koma gelegen und besonders Luke und Rory durch eine emotionale Hölle geschickt.

"Ich hab letzte Woche mit meinem Arzt gesprochen und er meinte, weil das dann ja schon meine dritte Schwangerschaft wäre, dass es eigentlich nicht viele Komplikationen geben wird, so lange es ein Baby ist und nicht zwei oder drei.", erklärte Lorelai.

Luke schaute sie an. "Du hast also ohne meine Einwilligung schon Erkundigungen eingeholt?" Sie blickte etwas schuldbewusst drein.

"Na ja, es war eine Routineuntersuchung und ich dachte es könnte nicht schaden, wenn ich mal nachfrage..." Sie sah ihn mit entschuldigender Miene an. Er grinste etwas und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Lorelai strahlte. "Dann können wir ja gleich mit dem Produzieren anfangen."

"Lorelai, du nimmst doch noch die Pille und außerdem haben wir heute doch schon 'geübt'. Ich will heute auch noch schlafen, weißt du?", stoppte Luke ihren nächtlichen Tatendrang und gähnte. Sie blickte etwas enttäuscht drein, konnte aber auch ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. "Na also.", meinte Luke, legte einen Arm um seine Frau und kuschelte sich zurück in die Kissen. Fünf Minuten später waren beide ins Land der Träume entschwunden.

/-/

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster und kitzelte Rory an der Nase. Verschlafen machte sie ein Auge auf, kniff es aber sofort wieder zu, weil das Licht sie blendete. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und tastete die andere Seite des Bettes ab. Rory hatte erwartet, Logans Körper dort zu finden, aber sie fühlte nur das aufgewühlte Laken. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Alles war so wie immer, nur ihr lieber Ehemann fehlte. Wo war er?  
Das Rätsel wurde kurz darauf gelüftet, denn Logan kam mit einem voll beladenen Frühstückstablett in den Raum.

'Wow, er macht Luke Konkurrenz.', dachte sich Rory lächelnd.

"Morgen, Ace. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und gab Rory einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Stirn. Rory lächelte ihn an und nahm sich die Kaffeetasse.

"Sehr gut."

"Siehst du.", sagte Logan und setzte sich zu Rory ans Bett. "Wenn du noch gearbeitet hättest, wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen."

"Willst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich zu viel arbeite?", fragte Rory und nahm sich etwas von dem Rührei.

"Darauf läuft es wohl hinaus, Ace.", meinte Logan.

"Aber du arbeitest auch nicht gerade wenig."

"Trotzdem weniger als du.", widersprach er. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Kommt rein, ihr beiden.", rief Rory. Es konnten nur die Zwillinge sein.

"Knutscht ihr auch nicht?", versicherte sich Sidney. Logan grinste.

"Nein. Wir frühstücken nur." Die Tür flog sofort auf und krachte gegen das Regal mit Rorys Büchern.

"Können wir auch was abhaben?", fragte Sid und stürzte sich beinahe auf das Essen. Nancy folgte Sekunden später.

"Ihr seid aber ganz schön verfressen.", meinte Logan und sah Rory an, die abwehrend die Hände hob.

"Schau nicht mich an, Mom hat sie erzogen. Und Luke hat da schon stark seine Finger im Spiel, aber das sind eindeutig Gilmore-Gene."

Logan grinste. "Lasst uns auch noch was übrig."

"Wir gehen doch sowieso noch zu Daddys Laden, da könnt ihr doch immer noch etwas essen.", sagte Nancy mit vollem Mund und besprühte die anderen mit Krümeln.

"Sehr höflich.", lachte Logan.

"Ist doch eine tolle Familie, in die du da eingeheiratet hast.", sagte Rory.

"Auf jeden Fall, Ace.", meinte Logan und küsste sie auf die Stirn.


	8. Leidensgenossen und Gilmore Gene

**Leidensgenossen und Gilmore Gene**

"Luke, jetzt komm endlich.", quengelte Lorelai und zog ihren Mann durch die Hotelhalle.

"Wieso hab ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen?", murmelte Luke missmutig vor sich hin.

"Weil du mich liebst?", grinste Lorelai ihn an.

"Du hast heute Morgen eindeutig zu viel Kaffee getrunken.", stellte Luke fest.

"Wieso? So viel Kaffee trinke ich jeden Morgen und das müsstest du wissen, als der Dinerbesitzer, bei dem ich jeden Tag frühstücke und als mein Ehemann."

"Aber nicht diese Sorte von Kaffee."

"Du hast doch keinen Kaffee getrunken.", sagte Lorelai überrascht.

"Na und? Ich verkaufe das Zeug, ich kenne die Kaffeemarken.", erwiderte Luke.

Lorelai blickte ihn einen Moment an. "Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich dich so liebe.", sagte sie ernst und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, bemerkte sie die Empfangsdame, die Luke sehr interessiert musterte. Kurz entschlossen packte sie ihren Mann am Hemd und zog ihn entschlossen zu einem weiteren und sehr viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zu sich hinunter. Dann warf sie der Frau an der Rezeption einen triumphierenden Blick zu und zog Luke dann weiter. "Jetzt mach schon, sonst kommen war zu spät zu dem Kurs." Luke nickte leicht benommen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Lorelai ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit so stürmisch küsste. Meistens gab es nur ein Begrüßungs- und Abschiedsküsschen, weil sie zu mehr gar keine Zeit hatten, mit den Zwillingen und dem Diner und dem Hotel. Aber dagegen hatte er nichts, warum auch.

Lorelai stieß die Tür auf und sie konnten einige Männer und Frauen sehen, die in dem großen Zimmer herumstanden. Die meisten Männer mit gequälten Mienen, während die weiblichen Personen eher so wie Lorelai strahlten.

"Sind wir zu spät?", fragte sie leicht aufgeregt.

"Nein, nein. Wir warten noch auf den Kursleiter.", sagte eine Frau lächelnd.

"Na wunderbar. Los Luke, mach schon." Lorelai zog ihn entschlossen ins Zimmer, wo Luke sich sofort in einen Ecke stellte, wo die meisten anderen Männer waren.

"Wurden sie auch von Ihrer Frau gezwungen?", erkundigte sich einer von ihnen.

"Sozusagen.", murmelte Luke. Ein Leidensgenosse war doch ganz angenehm.

"Sie können so trickreich sein, die Frauen.", erwiderte der andere.

"Und so durchgeknallt.", stimmte ihm der Dinerbesitzer mit einem Blick auf Lorelai zu, die sich wild gestikulierend mit einer nett lächelnden Blondine unterhielt.

"Ihre Frau ist diese hübsche Brünette, oder?", wollte der schwarzhaarige Mann wissen.

"Genau."

"Sie unterhält sich mit meiner Frau, Cindy.", sagte er. "Und ich bin Benjamin." Er schüttelte Luke die Hand.

"Freut mich. Ich bin Luke Danes und das dort ist meine Frau Lorelai."

"Sind Sie schon lange verheiratet?" Smalltalk war besser als sich auf das Grauen zu konzentrieren, dass sie gleich erwarten würde.

"Dieses Wochenende ist unser fünfter Hochzeitstag."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Jahren verheiratet.", erwiderte Benjamin stolz.

"Haben Sie denn Kinder?", wollte Luke wissen.

"Noch nicht, aber wir arbeiten dran. Und Sie?"

"Wir haben zwei Kinder. Zwillinge.", erwiderte Luke stolz. Auf seine Kinder konnte er aber auch stolz sein.

"Das ist doch schön. Und wo sind sie?"

"Die sind zu Hause geblieben. Rory passt auf sie auf."

"Wer ist denn Rory? Ist das die Nanny?", fragte Benjamin interessiert. Er und seine Frau wollten schon seit langem ein Baby und es konnte nicht schaden von den Erfahrungen anderer Ehepaare zu profitieren, noch dazu, wenn sie so glücklich zusammen aussahen wie Luke und Lorelai. Denn obwohl Lukes Miene ziemlich finster wirkte, entgingen Benjamin nicht die liebevollen Blicke, die sich das Ehepaar immer wieder zuwarf. 

"Die Nanny? Rory? Nein, Rory ist Lorelais Tochter.", sagte Luke. Rory sollte die Nanny sein? Komischer Gedanke.

"Also haben Sie drei Kinder?", fragte Benjamin leicht verwirrt.

"Nein, ich habe nicht drei Kinder. Das ist etwas kompliziert. Lorelai hat noch eine andere Tochter."

"Also war Ihre Frau schon vor Ihnen verheiratet?"

"Nein. Aber ich."

"Ach, Sie waren schon einmal verheiratet?"

"Das war eine verdammt blöde Geschichte."

"Und wie alt ist diese Rory?"

"Fünfundzwanzig."

"Und wie alt ist Ihre Frau?", fragte Benjamin verwundert. So alt sah diese Lorelai aber noch nicht aus.

"Einundvierzig."

"Dann war sie ja..." Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen.

"Sechzehn, genau. Aber sie hat Rory wunderbar erzogen und ist furchtbar stolz darauf.", sagte Luke lächelnd. Ja, so war seine Lorelai.

/-/

"Sie scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein.", meinte Cindy, mit der sich Lorelai unterhalten hatte.

"Oh ja.", grinste Lorelai. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne meinen Mann tun würde."

"Ich kann sie verstehen. Wenn Benjamin mal auf Geschäftsreise ist, dann vermisse ich ihn schrecklich. Und meistens geht gerade dann etwas in unserem Haus kaputt."

"Das kenne ich. Und leider mache ich mehr kaputt als heil, wenn ich mich als Handwerkerin betätige.", lachte Lorelai.

"Genau wie ich. Aber mein Mann wird mir wohl bald verbieten, überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu machen."

"Warum denn?", fragte Lorelai neugierig. Luke würde das bei ihr wohl nie schaffen, dazu war sie viel zu stur und stolz darauf.

"Na ja... Wissen Sie, wir wollen ein Baby haben und..." Die Frau schaute Lorelai lächelnd an. Es war schön, sich mal mit einer anderen Frau zu unterhalten. Sie und Benjamin waren erst vor kurzem umgezogen und sie hatte bis jetzt kaum Kontakte knüpfen können, weil die Leute in ihrer näheren Umgebung eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft waren. Aber Lorelai war so erfrischend und offen, dass Cindy sofort das Gefühl gehabt hatte, eine Freundin gefunden zu haben.

"Oh, Sie sind schwanger.", sagte Lorelai grinsend. Die Andere nickte.

"Aber könnten Sie das bitte für sich behalten, mein Mann weiß es noch nicht." Sie senkte die Stimme etwas.

"Aber natürlich. Das ist toll für Sie. Ich möchte auch so gerne noch ein Baby haben.", seufzte Lorelai.

"Sie haben schon Kinder?"

"Ja, drei. Aber die sind schon erwachsen, jedenfalls ein bisschen, und ich vermisse es, ein kleines Baby in meinen Armen zu halten." In Lorelais Augen trat ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck.

"Ist es schön, Mutter zu sein?", wollte Cindy wissen.

"Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl.", schwärmte Lorelai. "Meine Tochter ist meine beste Freundin. Ohne sie wäre ich manches Mal verloren gewesen, bis Luke, also mein Mann, in mein Leben getreten ist und zwar nicht nur als Kaffeedealer."

"Bitte?", fragte Cindy verwirrt.

"Ach, das ist so ein Insiderwitz bei uns.", winkte Lorelai ab. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich der Tür zu, in der ein pummeliger Mann erschienen war, der ein rose schimmerndes Hemd anhatte. "Oh, es geht los.", sagte Lorelai begeistert, während Luke entnervt seufzte.

/-/

"Jess, können wir Kaffee bekommen?", quengelte Sidney, der auf einem der Hocker an der Theke stand und seinen Lieblingscousin anbettelte, der gerade Pulver in die Maschine füllte.

"Du bist ja schlimmer als deine Mutter.", seufzte er.

"Hast du mit Mommy gesprochen?", fragte der kleine Junge gespannt.

"Nein. Ich dachte sie hat heute Morgen angerufen."  
"Das hat sie auch, aber ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht wissen will, wie es dem Kaffee geht." Jess grinste. Sein Cousin war wirklich klasse, das hatte er schon gewusst, als er ihn kurz nach seiner Geburt zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

"Wo sind eigentlich deine Schwestern?"

"Die mussten mal für kleine Mädchen.", grinste Sid.

"Und Logan?" Jess verstand sich mittlerweile ganz gut mit Rorys Ehemann. Anfangs war dieser ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Rory und er sich schon so lange kannten und auch eine Zeit lang eine Beziehung geführt hatten, was fast zu einer Trennung zwischen Rory und Logan geführt hatte, aber am Ende hatte sich doch alles eingerenkt und Logan akzeptierte die Freundschaft, die zwischen Jess und Rory herrschte.

Logan war zwar nicht gerade der beste Freund von Jess, aber Rory zu Liebe und weil man mit Jess doch sehr intellektuelle Gespräche führen konnte, trat Logan ihm nicht mehr so negativ entgegen.

"Der redet mit Miss Patty.", antwortete Sidney und hob einen der Deckel, um sich einen Muffin zu nehmen, aber Jess hielt ihn auf.

"Was hat dir dein Dad gesagt? Geh nie alleine an die Waren, warte, bis dir jemand gibt, was du willst.", sagte er besserwisserisch.

Sidney sah ihn schmollend an. "Aber das dauert doch viel zu lange.", meinte er. Jess schüttelte leicht den Kopf und gab Sid, was er wollte.

"Eindeutig Gilmore Gene.", murmelte er und ging zur Kaffeemaschine.


	9. Etwas Unvorhergesehenes

**Etwas Unvorhergesehenes**

"Autsch.", rief Benjamin, als Luke ihm auf einen Stuhl half.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so zimperlich, Schatz.", bemängelte Cindy ihn. "Ich frag mich sowieso, wie sich jemand bei einem Makarena den Knöchel verknacksen kann."

Benjamin musterte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. "Habt ihr das Rumgehüpfe nicht mitgemacht?"

"Doch, aber das war doch ganz leicht.", bemerkte Lorelai. "Obwohl, Luke tanzt ja immer krampfig."

"Ich tanze überhaupt nicht krampfig.", verteidigte sich dieser.

"Natürlich nicht, Schatz.", besänftigte Lorelai ihren Göttergatten.

"Wirklich nicht.", regte Luke sich auf.

"Schon gut. Schon gut, ich glaube dir." Lorelai küsste Luke auf die Wange, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Cindy hatte sich inzwischen hingekniet und untersuchte Bens Fuß. Es schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein, er war nur etwas angeschwollen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten den Kurs abbrechen.", meinte sie. "Ich bringe dich hoch in unser Zimmer, Ben. Viel Spaß noch, Lorelai."

Lorelai nickte zum Abschied und fasste Luke am Arm. "Und wir gehen jetzt wieder rein.", sagte sie bestimmt, aber Luke hob protestierend die Arme.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich nachdem, was gerade mit Ben passiert ist, noch mal zu diesen verrückten Spinnern und diesem schwulen Kursleiter zurückgehen werde."

"Ach komm schon, Luke. Das war doch lustig."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du daran lustig findest, Lorelai, dass wir irgendwelche sinnlosen Armbewegungen zu einer Musik machen, die vielleicht vor zehn Jahren mal aktuell war."

"Aber Luke." Lorelai sah ihn aus großen Hundeaugen an und zog eine Schnute.

"Nichts 'aber Luke'. du wolltest zu dieser bescheuerten Sache, wir sind hingegangen, fertig. Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst von mir erwarten, dass ich da wieder reingehe, nachdem diese bescheuerte Sache schon ein erstes Opfer gefordert hat?", widersprach Luke entrüstet. Diese Mal war er entschlossen nicht nachzugeben, egal was Lorelai versuchte.

"Aber das könnte doch noch irgendwann nützlich sein, meinst du nicht?" Sie appellierte an die Nützlichkeit.

"Und wann? Solche bescheuerten Feste denkt sich nicht einmal Taylor aus."

"Dann sollte ich ihm das mal vorschlagen." Ein Leuchten trat in Lorelais Augen.

"Untersteh dich, Taylor irgendetwas in der Art vorzuschlagen."

"Warum sollte ich Taylor so was nicht vorschlagen?" Lorelai sah ihren Mann schelmisch an. Ein kleines Grinsen flog über Lukes Lippen.

"Weil du sonst keinen Kaffee mehr bekommst.", sagte er triumphierend. Lorelai riss die Augen erschrocken auf.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!", rief sie.

"Oh doch.", bekräftigte Luke.

"Aber... aber...", fing Lorelai an zu stottern. Luke wollte ihr keinen Kaffee mehr geben? Das grenzte ja an Folter!

"Wenn wir noch ein Baby bekommen wollen, dann wirst du ohnehin keinen Kaffee mehr trinken dürfen."

"Willst du mir das mit dem Baby etwa ausreden?", fragte Lorelai leicht entsetzt. Sie stand noch unter Schock wegen der Kaffeeentzugsankündigung.

Luke schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. "Nein. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sehr gerne noch ein Baby mit dir bekommen würde. Aber ich hab dich gefragt, ob du dir über die Konsequenzen im klaren bist." 

Lorelai nickte leicht.

"Aber ich dachte du meinst damit unser Alter, das Koma, die Zwillinge, aber doch nicht, dass ich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken darf!" Lorelai starrte mit leerem Blick auf eine Schale voller Äpfel.

"Tja, dann weißt du es ja jetzt.", meinte Luke. Dann trat ein leicht erschrockener Ausdruck in seine Augen. "Aber du willst doch immer noch ein Baby, oder?"

Lorelai wandte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Ihre Mundwinkel fingen an sich zu heben, höher und höher. "Es braucht schon mehr als nur Kaffee, um mich davon abzubringen."

Auch Luke fing an zu grinsen. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

"Ich auch." Lorelai zog ihn an seinem Flanellhemd zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Irgendwie hab ich jetzt keine Lust mehr auf den Tanzkurs." Sie grinste anzüglich.

"Wir haben doch ein Zimmer in diesem Hotel gemietet.", meinte Luke.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief Lorelai und zog ihn so schnell sie konnte zum Aufzug. Sie hatte Recht: Das war ein tolles Wochenende!

/-/

Logan betrat mit zerzausten Haaren und unordentlicher Kleidung das Diner. Er stützte sich schwer auf den Tresen und atmete unregelmäßig. Sid musterte ihn erstaunt und Jess wissend. Er stellte dem Mann seiner Exfreundin einen Kaffee vor die Nase und zauberte einen kleinen Flachmann hervor, dessen Inhalt er zur Hälfte in das schwarze Gebräu kippte.

"Miss Patty?", war sein einziger Kommentar. Logan nickte erschöpft und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Er hob die Tasse und trank sie in einem Schluck leer. Danach verzog er das Gesicht. "Nicht die beste Mischung, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Aber besser als nichts, oder?" Logan nickte benommen während Jess mit der Kaffeekanne durch den halbleeren Laden streifte.

Sidney beobachtete ihn verstohlen und hob dann den Deckel von den Muffins. In diesem Moment kamen Rory und Nancy die Treppe runter, Rory mit ihrem Handy am Ohr. Nancy gesellte sich zu ihrem Bruder, der ihr grinsend einen Muffin zuschob, den sie sich unbemerkt in den Mund stopfte. Sie kaute gerade die letzten Reste, als Jess wieder hinter den Tresen kam und Sidney einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, sich eine Serviette nahm und seiner Cousine die Schokoladenreste aus dem Mundwinkel wischte.

Logan hatte sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs erholt und ging mit strengem Blick auf Rory zu. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger, wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass du an diesem Wochenende nicht arbeitest und dazu zählen auch Telefonate.", versuchte er einen ermahnenden Ton anzuschlagen. Rory nickte abwesend und gestikulierte ihm, die Klappe zu halten. "Rory, wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann schalte ich das Handy aus." Logan ging die letzten Schritte zu seiner Frau und hob schon die Hand.

"Es tut mir Leid, Honor, aber Logan und ich sind dieses Wochenende in Stars Hollow. Wir besuchen dich, Josh und Max ein andern Mal.", sagte sie ziemlich laut. Logan zuckte sofort zurück und verlangte energisch nach dem Handy. Er liebte seine große Schwester über alles und verstand sich mit ihr am besten von der ganzen Familie. Auch mit Rory verstand sich Honor sehr gut und sie besuchten sich öfter gegenseitig. "Nächstes Wochenende klingt super. Ich glaube Logan will dich noch sprechen.", sagte sie und schon war sie ihr Mobiltelefon los.

Logan ging in eine Ecke während Rory ihrem Bruder kurz durch die Haare wuschelte und sich dann neben Nancy setzte. Jess stellte auch ihr eine Tasse vor die Nase.

"Ich glaube es hat keinen Sinn euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass Handys hier im Laden verboten sind, oder?", erkundigte sich Jess.

"Darauf kannst du wetten." Sie nahm den Muffin, den Sid ihr gab. Jess schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Die ganze Familie spinnt.", murmelte er. Rorys Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.

"Ich hätte übrigens einen Auftrag für dich, Jess." Jess sah interessiert auf. "Meine Arbeitgeber wollen einen sehr aufwendigen Artikel veröffentlichen, mit sehr viel Recherchearbeit. Das wäre doch sicher was für dich.", erklärte Rory und kramte eine Visitenkarte hervor. "Melde dich am Montag bei denen, sie werden froh sein, wenn du dich dafür meldest." Jess grinste und steckte die Karte ein.

"Danke. Werde ich machen."

Logan kam wieder zum Rest der Gilmores und gab Rory das Telefon zurück. "Wieso hat meine Schwester eigentlich dich angerufen?"

"Weil du dein Handy ausgeschaltet hast."

"Oh, ja, das klingt einleuchtend." Logan überprüfte seine Mailbox und tatsächlich befand sich darauf eine Nachricht von seiner Schwester, die ihn und Rory herzlichst zu sich, ihrem Mann Josh und ihrem zwei Jahre alten Sohn Maxwell einlud.

"Also, was machen wir heute?", wollte Sidney neugierig wissen und stand auf.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte Rory und nahm sich ihre Handtasche. "Worauf habt ihr denn Lust?"

"Ich will auf den Spielplatz.", sagte Sidney begeistert, aber Nancy verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich will mit Martha spielen.", widersprach sie.

"Spielplatz ist aber viel besser."

"Gar nicht. Mit Martha ist es viel lustiger."

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich will auf den Spielplatz."

"Ich will zu Martha."

"Spielplatz."

"Martha."

"Spielplatz."

"Martha."

"Spielplatz."

"Martha."

Logan und die restlichen Gäste verfolgten belustigt den Streit der Zwillinge, die langsam dazu übergingen, sich gegenseitig an den Haaren zu ziehen und anschließend mit schokoladenglasierten Muffins nacheinander warfen. Einzig und allein Jess bemerkte, wie Rory plötzlich blass wurde, eine Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihren Bauch presste und mit einem stummen Schmerzensschrei auf den Boden sank.

"Rory.", rief Jess erschrocken und eilte um den Tresen herum. Eine Sekunde später war Logan bei seiner Frau, der durch Jess' Ausruf auf Rorys Leiden aufmerksam geworden war.

"Was hast du, Rory?", fragte er geschockt und starrte sie an. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen und das machte ihm Angst. Logan strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. 

"Ich weiß es nicht.", wimmerte sie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Jess sprang auf und stürmte zum Telefon, um einen Krankenwagen zu alarmieren. Er gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte Angst, große Angst um Rory.


	10. Ein ungutes Gefühl

**Ein ungutes Gefühl**

Logan kniete immer noch neben Rory, der unaufhaltsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Mittlerweile war alles um sie herum voller Blut. Logan kam sich schrecklich hilflos vor, er wollte seine Frau nicht so leiden sehen, das hatte sie nicht verdient, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Rory klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn und presste ihre eine Hand immer noch auf ihren Bauch, da, wo der Schmerz herkam. Wenn sie es sich richtig überlegte, hatte sie schon den ganzen Morgen so ein komisches Ziehen darin verspürt, aber nicht weiter darauf geachtet. Was konnte das nur sein? Der Blinddarm? Den hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, also was war es dann?

Jess hatte inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass alle Gäste das Diner verließen und das Essen aufs Haus ging. Es würde Luke zwar keinen Umsatz bringen, aber er würde es verstehen, er hatte das Diner schließlich auch einmal geschlossen, um Lorelai nach Hartfort in das Krankenhaus zu ihrem Vater zu bringen.

Die Zwillinge standen in einer Ecke und starrten verängstigt auf ihre große Schwester, die ganz eindeutig schlimme Schmerzen haben musste. Nancy kullerten unbemerkte einige dicke Tränen aus den Augen und Sidney schniefte laut.

Logan versuchte Rory zu beruhigen, er strich ihr über den Kopf und hielt sie so gut wie möglich in seinen Armen, aber es war ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen, da auch er momentan nicht die Ruhe selbst war.

Jess wiederum hatte bei der neu eingerichteten Krankenstation Stars Hollows angerufen und sich ganze zwei Minuten lang eine Bandansage anhören müssen, bis er endlich zur Notaufnahme des Hartforter Krankenhauses weitergeleitet wurde und dem dort zuständigen Menschen in einer halben Minute klargemacht hatte, dass sie dringend einen Krankenwagen brauchten. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Der Boden, auf dem Rory kauerte, war mittlerweile eine einzige rote Fläche und ihre und Logans Kleidung war ebenfalls voller Blut. Sein Blick fiel auf die Zwillinge, die sich dicht aneinander in eine Ecke drängten und das ganze mit großen roten Augen verfolgten.

Jess ging auf die beiden zu und brachte sie nach oben in Lukes altes Appartement.

"Was hat Rory denn?", fragte Sidney ganz besorgt, als Jess ihn auf einen Stuhl verfrachtete, Nancy daneben.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", musste Jess zugeben. Nancys Augen wurden noch größer. 

"Aber du weißt doch alles.", rief sie. Ihr Cousin lächelte schief und strich ihr die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich wünschte es wäre so.", sagte er leise und kniete sich hin. Nancys Augen glänzten inzwischen tränennass. Jess nahm sie in die Arme. "Du musst doch nicht weinen, Lämmchen." So nannte Lorelai ihre kleine Tochter manchmal liebevoll. Jess fand diese Bezeichnung zwar gänzlich unpassend für ein Lebewesen, dass sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegen konnte, aber Nancy stand momentan so unter Schock, dass ihr dieser Spitzname vielleicht etwas helfen konnte. "Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Rory lässt sich nicht unterkriegen." Sie sah ihn schniefend an.

"Ganz sicher?", wollte sie wissen. Auch Sidney musterte seinen Cousin gespannt.

"Ganz sicher.", bestätigte Jess. Er war sich zwar ganz und gar nicht sicher, aber er wollte die Zwillinge nicht noch mehr erschrecken, besonders dann nicht, wenn weder Lorelai noch Luke hier waren, um die Kinder zu trösten.

Er holte einige Kekse aus dem Schrank, drückte sie den Kindern in die Hand und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das einige Kinderprogramm, dass momentan lief, waren die Teletubbies. Jess hielt zwar nichts von diesen außerirdischen bunten Hüpfdingern, die nicht mal der menschlichen Sprache mächtig waren, aber etwas anderes gab es nicht und sie waren gut genug, um die Zwillinge für eine Weile von dem Problem mit Rory abzulenken.

Jess versicherte sich, dass die beiden auch wirklich auf die Glotze schauten, bevor er das Appartement wieder verließ, um zu Rory und Logan zu gehen und mit ihnen auf den Krankenwagen zu warten.

/-/

"Willst du nicht auch herkommen?", fragte Lorelai und sah Luke bittend an. Sie saß an einem kleinen See, hatte Schuhe und ihre Socken mit den kleine Sonnen ausgezogen und ließ die Füße ins Wasser baumeln. Luke stand in einigem Abstand entfernt.

"Nein.", brummte er.

"Und warum nicht?", wollte Lorelai wissen und schob die Unterlippe vor.

"Es ist kalt.", sagte er.

"Stimmt nicht.", widersprach sie. "Es ist ganz warm."

"Es ist nass."

"Es ist Wasser, was erwartest du denn?", fragte sie und spritzte ihn nass, um zu beweisen, dass das Wasser ganz warm war.

"Lorelai!", rief Luke sauer und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. "Was soll das?"

"Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass das Wasser warm ist.", antwortete Lorelai und grinste ihn an.

"Dafür hättest du mich aber nicht bespritzen müssen." Luke starrte finster zurück.

"Und wie hätte ich es dir sonst zeigen sollen? Hätte ich dich vielleicht reinschubsen sollen?" Ein schelmischer Ausdruck erschien in ihren Augen und sie sprang auf. Luke sah das drohende Unheil auf sich zukommen und hob abwehrend die Hände, während er einige Schritte nach hinten machte. Lorelai ließ sich davon allerdings nicht aufhalten sondern zog ihn mit aller Kraft auf das Wasser zu. Allerdings hatte sie die Entfernung falsch eingeschätzt und befand sich plötzlich mit den Füßen im Wasser. Sie strauchelte, fiel nach hinten und zog Luke mit sich. Sie landeten mit einem lauten Platsch in dem kühlen Nass.

Luke wischte sich die triefenden Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte seine Frau liebevoll an. "Ich hab dir geglaubt, dass das Wasser warm ist, das hättest du mir so nicht beweisen müssen."

Lorelai erwiderte das Lächeln. "Aber so ist das doch viel lustiger, oder nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal glaube ich, dass die Zwillinge erwachsener sind als du.", meinte er. Lorelais Grinsen verbreiterte sich und sie zog Luke zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn, merkte aber bald, dass das Wasser längst nicht so warm war, wie sie behauptete und stemmte sich nach oben. Er war komplett durchnässt, genauso wie Lorelai.

"Wir sollten wieder zum Hotel zurückgehen, sonst werden wir noch krank.", meinte Luke, als seine Frau sich wie ein Hund schüttelte und er von einem Tropfenschauer getroffen wurde.

"In Ordnung." Sie zog sich Strümpfe und Schuhe wieder an und zog Luke auf den Gehweg, der zum Hotel führte. "Wir sollten zu Hause anrufen.", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das sagte ihr ihr Gefühl.

"Wir haben doch erst heute Morgen angerufen. Rory hat gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung und das sie heute noch mit den Zwillingen in den Zirkus gehen wollen. Und da haben sie das Handy dann ausgeschaltet. Wir erreichen sie sowieso nicht.", widersprach Luke und legte einen Arm um Lorelais Hüfte.

"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Luke. Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Das kann ich spüren.", sagte Lorelai besorgt. Dieses Gefühl verfolgte sie schon seit dem Morgen, aber sie hatte es verdrängt, nur leider wurde es immer stärker und stärker und sie wusste nicht, was das sollte.

/-/

Logan ging unruhig auf und ab. Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Diese ganze Atmosphäre war zum verrückt werden. Er bewunderte die Leute, die hier arbeiteten, die das Ganze tagtäglich aushalten mussten.

Er ging zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich hin, nur um eine halbe Minute später wieder aufzustehen. Eine Frau mit weißem Kittel eilte an ihm vorbei.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, können Sie mir sagen, was mit meiner Frau ist?", sprach er sie an. Das war schon die fünfte, die er fragte, und er bekam trotzdem immer die selbe Antwort.

"Tut mir Leid, warten Sie auf den Arzt. Ich bin nicht befugt.", sagte sie und eilte weiter. Befugt! Wer kümmerte sich denn schon um Befugnisse? Er wollte doch nur wissen, wie es Rory ging. War das denn ein Kapitalverbrechen? Seit sie von den Sanitätern unter Schmerzen in die Notaufnahme gerollt worden war, hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gesehen oder gehört und das war jetzt schon mehrere Stunden her und ihm hatte immer noch niemand etwas über ihren Gesundheitszustand gesagt. Kein Sanitäter, kein Arzt und keine Schwester. Es war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, etwas wissen zu wollen, oder?

"Logan?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

"Emily. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, als er sie zur Begrüßung umarmte.

"Eine Freundin aus der DAR liegt hier mit einem verstauchten Knöchel. Ich wollte sie besuchen. Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht mit Rory in Stars Hollow sein?" Emily setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, Logan blieb stehen.

"Waren wir auch."

"Und was machst du dann hier?"

"Rory ist heute Morgen zusammen gebrochen.", sagte Logan leise und musterte die Großmutter seiner Freundin. Schrecken zeichnete sich in dem Gesicht der Älteren ab.

"Was?! Wie geht es ihr? Warum habt ihr mich nicht benachrichtig? Was hat sie?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.

"Ich weiß leider noch nicht, wie es ihr geht. Die Ärzte sagen mir nichts.", meinte er geknickt und setzte sich jetzt doch auf einen Stuhl.

"Sind sie immer noch so unfähig wie damals, als Richard den Herzinfarkt hatte.", empörte sich Emily. "Ich sollte mich bei deren Vorgesetzten beschweren."

"Mr Huntzberger?" Logan sah auf, eine Schwester eilte auf ihn zu. Hoffnungsvoll erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl.

"Ja?"

"Die Untersuchungen Ihrer Frau sind abgeschlossen." Er sah sie gespannt an, genauso wie Emily.

"Und was hat sie?"

"Die Ergebnisse sind leider noch nicht ausgewertet worden, der Arzt teilt sie Ihnen später mit.", sagte die Schwester. "Aber Sie können zu Ihrer Frau, sie möchte Sie gerne sehen." Logan nickte und eilte in die Richtung, in die die Schwester deutete. Emily blieb auf dem Stuhl sitzen und schaute ihrem Schwiegerenkel mit einem unguten Gefühl hinterher.

**TBC...**


	11. Die Unsicherheit geht weiter

**Die Unsicherheit geht weiter**

Logan klopfte behutsam an die Krankenzimmertür, auf die die Schwester vorhin gezeigt hatte. Er war sehr beunruhigt wegen Rory und hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gut ging, oder wenigstens etwas besser.

Leise hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau, die ihn zum reinkommen aufforderte. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Erschrocken starrte er auf das Bild vor sich: Rory lag mit einem sehr müden Gesichtsausdruck in einem Krankenhausbett, ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr, ihre blauen Augen blickten ihn emotionslos an und sie war an eine Infusion angeschlossen.

Logan ging schnell zu ihr und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. "Wie fühlst du dich, Ace?"

Rory sah ihm in die Augen. "Schwach. Und müde. Ich glaub die haben mich mit zu vielen Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt.", meinte sie. Logan lächelte leicht. So schlecht schien es ihr also nicht zu gehen, wenn sie schon wieder halbwegs witzige Bemerkungen machen konnte. "Was hab ich denn gehabt?", fragte sie leise, etwas Neugierde blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Logan zu. "Die Ärzte haben mir nichts gesagt und meinten, dass sie noch die Untersuchungsergebnisse auswerten müssen."

Rory nickte abwesen und legte die Hand, an der die Infusionsnadel befestigt war, auf ihren Bauch, wo sie immer noch einen ganz leichten Schmerz verspürte.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Logan und blickte sie besorgt an. Er strich ihr eine einzelne Strähne hinters Ohr.

"Es geht.", antwortete Rory leise. "Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste, was ich habe." Logan nickte. Er konnte sie verstehen, auch er machte sich noch große Sorgen um den Gesundheitszustand seiner Frau. Hoffentlich war es nicht irgendetwas langwieriges, schmerzhaftes. So was wie ein Tumor, oder Krebs... aber dann hätten die Ärzte sicher schon etwas gesagt. Er entschloss sich, das Thema zu wechseln und Rory etwas abzulenken, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das in dieser Situation besonders gut funktionieren würde.

"Ich habe deine Großmutter draußen getroffen.", sagte er, weil ihm auf die Schnelle nichts besseres einfiel. Rory setzte sich erschrocken etwas im Bett auf.

"Geht es ihr gut? Ist alles mit ihr in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. Logan drückte sie beschwichtigend in ihre Kissen zurück. Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Er wollte sie beruhigen und nicht noch mehr aufregen.

"Emily geht es gut. Irgendeine Frau von der DAR hat sich was gebrochen oder verstaucht oder verbrannt oder so ähnlich. Ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört, muss ich sagen.", erklärte Logan.

"Ach so.", sagte Rory erschöpft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie war immer noch beunruhigt und machte sich Sorgen, weil sie nicht wusste, was ihr fehlte und sie diese Ungewissheit sicher bald verrückt machte.

"Soll ich Lorelai anrufen?", fragte Logan nach ein paar Minuten. Er war nur zu gut mit dem engen Verhältnis zwischen Lorelai und Rory vertraut und konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter vor Rory momentan sehr hilfreich und wichtig wäre.

Rory öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein. Sie hat sich sehr auf das Wochenende mit Luke gefreut, ich will ihr das nicht kaputt machen, so schlimm ist es ja gar nicht. Und morgen kommen sie sowieso zurück. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das ihre Mommy braucht.", sagte sie bestimmt. Trotzdem konnte Logan in ihren Augen Traurigkeit feststellen, die ihm sagte, dass Rory ihre Mutter liebend gerne bei sich gehabt hätte, erwachsene Frau hin oder her, in manchen Situationen brauchte man einfach seine Eltern, besonders wenn man sich so viel bedeutete wie Lorelai und Rory.

/-/

Lorelai saß wiedereinmal auf ihrem Bett und wählte, diesmal die Handynummer ihrer Tochter. Zu Hause hatte sie es schon versucht, da war niemand rangegangen, genauso wie im Diner, was aber nicht verwunderlich war, da es Abendessenszeit war und es im Diner viel zu tun gab. Und wenn Rory und Logan mit den Zwillingen wirklich im Zirkus waren, konnten sie noch nicht zu Hause sein. Lorelai wusste, wie sehr die Zwillinge Tiere liebten, besonders von den kleinen Schafen waren sie immer ganz begeistert und streichelten sie stundenlang.

"Das ist der Anschluss von Rory Gilmore, bitte sprechen Sie nach dem Piep." Nur die Mailbox. Natürlich hatte sie ihr Handy ausgeschaltet, dass hatte sie Lorelai ja heute Morgen auch mitgeteilt, damit sich ihre Mutter nicht wunderte, weil sie nicht erreichbar war.

"Hey Schatz, hier ist deine supertolle Mutter. Ich hoffe du erkennst meine Stimme noch, aber du hast sie ja erst heute Morgen gehört und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du noch nicht an Alzheimer leidest, weshalb du die Stimme, die du in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren und neun Monaten im Bauch, wo ich dir immer so tolle Geschichten vorgelesen habe, noch erkennen müsstest. Ähm, weswegen rufe ich eigentlich an? Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich's wieder, hatte einen Geistesblitz, der war ganz hell und hat geleuchtet und... ach, ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist und ob es den Zwillingen gut geht. Gib ihnen eine Kuss von mir und Luke und wünsch ihnen eine gute Nacht, weil wir werden heute nicht mehr anrufen können, ich will mich jetzt beim Abendessen richtig voll fressen, dass mein Kleid nicht mehr passt und die haben hier wirklich gutes Essen, aber sag das nicht Sookie, die ist nur beleidigt, wenn sie das hört, Sook, falls du das hören solltest, dein Essen ist natürlich das beste. Und wir werden nach dieser Fressorgie bestimmt nicht mehr im Stande sein, das Telefon zu halten geschweige denn überhaupt zu wählen, deshalb wollte ich das Ganze jetzt schon geklärt haben. Grüß Logan von mir und treibt es nicht zu weit, ihr wisst ja, dass sich Minderjährige im Haus befinden... Bis Morgen Nachmittag dann, Schatz, ich hab dich lieb." Lorelai legte nach diesem extrem langen Monolog den Hörer auf und seufzte zufrieden. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Badezimmertür, wo man unweigerlich fließendes Wasser hören konnte. Luke befreite sich von den Überresten des Sees, die sich in seinen Haaren verfangen hatte und an anderen Körperstellen. Lorelai hatte schon vor ihrem Mann geduscht, sie hatte sich das Benutzerrecht mit einigen heimtückischen Tricks erkämpft und grinste etwas bei der Erinnerung.

Sie stand von dem vom Zimmermädchen sorgfältig gemachten Bett auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank, wo Luke ihre Sachen ordentlicher aufgehängt hatte, als sie es jemals gekonnt hätte. Lorelai ging zwei Schritte nach hinten und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Schrank, Rory hatte ihren Koffer wirklich gut gepackt und die richtige Garderobe ausgewählt und tolle Abendgarderobe eingepackt.

Sie nahm sich ein elegantes schwarzes Abendkleid heraus, das ihre Figur perfekt betonte und das seidig glänzte, wenn das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel darauf fiel. Danach setzte sie sich an den Schminktisch und begann ihre Haare zu bürsten, ihr Blick fiel auf einen Lippenstift, der auf dem Tisch lag und Lorelai musste grinsen. 'Lasterhaftes Flittchen' stand darauf. Diese Farbe benutzte sie schon eine ganze Weile, sie hatte sie sich kurz vor ihrem Wellnesswochenende mit ihrer Mutter gekauft, einer der wenigen längeren Zeiträume, in denen sie sich mit Emily Gilmore wirklich verstanden hatte... obwohl, in den letzten Jahren hatte sich ihr Verhältnis schon sehr verbessert, seit sie im Koma gelegen und ihre Eltern in große Sorge versetzt hatte und vor allem seit ihre Mutter endlich akzeptierte, dass sie ihr Leben im Griff hatte und Luke der absolut perfekte Mann für Lorelai war und sie sich keinen anderen vorstellen konnte, mit dem sich auch nur ansatzweise so glücklich sein konnte.

"Hast du Rory erreicht?", wollte Luke wissen, der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet in Türrahmen erschien. Lorelai wandte ihren Blick von dem Lippenstift ab und ihrem unglaublich sexy aussehenden Ehemann zu. Ein relativ schmutziges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Nein, leider nicht. Zu Hause geht keiner ran und der Anrufbeantworter ist doch noch kaputt, weil Sidney letzte Woche doch den gelben Ball auf ihn draufgeworfen hat und im Diner sind sie wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt, um ranzugehen. Ich hab auf Rorys Mailbox gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass wir heute nicht mehr zu erreichen sind und sie die Zwillinge von uns grüßen soll.", erklärte Lorelai. Luke nickte und ging nun seinerseits zum Schrank, wo er eine etwas schickere Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover herausholte.

"Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung, warum auch nicht?", meinte Luke unbekümmert. Das Grinsen verschwand aus Lorelais Gesicht und ihr Blick wurde besorgt.

"Ich habe aber immer noch dieses ungute Gefühl, Luke. Und das will einfach nicht verschwinden, egal, an wie viele schmutzige Sachen ich auch denke.", gestand sie. Luke legte seine Anziehsachen auf das Bett zu Lorelais Kleid und ging dann zu seiner Frau. Er umarmte sie tröstend, während sie ihren Kopf an seine nackte Brust lehnte.

"Dann denk einfach an etwas anderes als deine schmutzigen Sachen, Lorelai. Du hattest doch auch ein komisches Gefühl, als du Rory und die Zwillinge das erste Mal allein gelassen hast und am Ende war alles in Ordnung, weißt du noch?" Lorelai nickte leicht und kitzelte ihn mit ihren Haaren an der Brust. Luke lächelte leicht und löste sich wieder von seiner Frau. "Wir sollten uns langsam mal anziehen, sonst ist der Tisch weg, wir sind gestern schon auf den letzten Drücker gekommen. Also hop hop, du hast doch bestimmt schon Hunger, wie ich dich kenne." 

Lorelai lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihren Haaren zu. Ja, sie hatte Hunger. Erstaunlich woher Luke das wieder wusste, sie hatte doch erst vor zehn Minuten einen Schokoriegel verspeist. Er kannte sie eben viel zu gut, das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn so sehr liebte.

**TBC...**


	12. Warten

**Warten**

Die Tür ging auf und der Arzt kam herein. Rory setzte sich etwas auf und schaute ihn mit erwartungsvoller Miene an. Jetzt würde sie endlich erfahren, warum sie diese schrecklichen Schmerzen hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wartete sie auf das, was kommen würde.

Logan spürte ihre Nervosität und strich ihr behutsam mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Auch er war sehr aufgeregt. Was, wenn Rory etwas Schlimmes hatte, das ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde? Das Leben, das sie sich hart erarbeitet hatten, wo sie mit so vielen Komplikationen hatten kämpfen müssen? Was, wenn Rory sterben würde? Konnte er ohne sie leben? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Rory eines Tages vielleicht nicht mehr da sein würde, er war erst siebenundzwanzig, da machte man sich noch keine Gedanken über den Tod, jedenfalls nicht den Tod eines Mitmenschen. Logan konnte sich langsam vorstellen, wie Rory sich gefühlt haben musste, als Lorelai im Koma gelegen hatte, diese Sorge, nicht zu wissen, wo alles hinführen würde und die ständige Angst, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Denn Logan liebte Rory. Er liebte sie sehr. Noch nie war ihm ein Mensch, mit Ausnahme seiner Schwester, dem einzigen halbwegs normalen Menschen in der Familie, so wichtig gewesen wie Rory. Er konnte und wollte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen und wenn der Arzt jetzt verkündete, dass Rory in zwei Monaten sterben würde, was ja durchaus möglich war, dann wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mrs Huntzberger?", fragte der Arzt zu aller erst.

"Schwach.", antwortete Rory folgsam. "Und müde, schrecklich müde."

Der Arzt nickte. Zweifellos hatte er das erwartet. "Das liegt an den Schmerzmitteln, die wir Ihnen gegeben haben, die machen müde. Besonders wenn der Patient oder die Patientin viel Kaffee trinkt." Logan entschlüpfte ein Lächeln. Viel war bei Rory im Bezug auf Kaffee noch untertrieben, eine Eigenschaft die sie von Lorelai geerbt hatte. "Und sonst?", hakte der Arzt nach.

"Mein Bauch tut noch weh. Nicht mehr so wie vor ein paar Stunden, aber immer noch genug.", antwortete Rory und legte wie zur Bestätigung eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie schloss für einen Moment müde die Augen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und den Arzt erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Der überprüfte noch einmal seine Unterlagen, die er auf einem Klemmbrett befestigt hatte, nickte zur Bestätigung, holte dann tief Luft und setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf. "Nun, Mrs Huntzberger, es geht um folgendes..."

Rory und Logan hielten beide gespannt den Atem an und lauschten der Stimme des Arztes, die die Diagnose verkündete.

/-/

"Lorelai, willst du wirklich noch ein drittes Dessert essen?", fragte Luke entsetzt und beobachtete, wie seine Frau den Kellner zu sich heranwinkte.

"Ach komm schon, Luke. Die ersten beiden waren doch noch gar nichts, da hab ich ja kaum was im Magen.", meinte sie arglos und wartete darauf, dass der Pinguin mit dem Tablett endlich an ihrem Tisch auftauchen würde.

"Aber du hast davor schon eine Suppe und einen Hummer gegessen."

"Na und? Es ist immer Platz für ein Dessert, das sagt schon das elfte Gebot in der Bibel, insbesondere wenn es sich um einen Schokoladenkuchen mit Kaffeecreme handelt."

"Lorelai, es gibt kein elftes Gebot.", berichtigte Luke seine Frau kopfschüttelnd.

"Natürlich gibt es das.", widersprach Lorelai und versuchte dem ausländischen Kellner wild gestikulierend klar zu machen, was sie essen wollte. "Es wurde nur als der Bibel gestrichen, weil Kuchen nicht koscher war."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Luke und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Ja, wirklich.", sagte Lorelai breit lächelnd, weil der Kellner verstanden hatte, was sie wollte. "Und du willst wirklich nichts mehr essen?"

Luke schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Lorelai, ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass ich keinen Pferdemagen habe, so wie du."

"Wenn du meinst.", murmelte Lorelai resignierend. "Du weißt eben nicht, was gut ist."

"Nein, ich weiß nicht, was gut ist. Aber ich weiß, was schlecht ist. Zum Beispiel der Kaffee, den du noch bestellt hast."

"Den habe ich nur bestellt, damit ich in der Nacht wach bleiben kann."

"Ach so.", meinte Luke und nickte verstehend.

"Meinst du ich sollte noch mal versuchen, zu Hause anzurufen?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten unsicher.

"Lorelai, du hast Rory doch eine Nachricht auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Und wenn wirklich etwas ernstes passiert wäre, dann hätte man uns schon längst angerufen.", versuchte Luke seine Frau zu beruhigen und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass ich selten ohne die Kinder bin. Jedenfalls länger als einen halben Tag, den ich immer im Dragonfly bin."

"Das hast du mir schon gesagt, Lore.", sagte Luke sanft.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich vermisse meine Babys."

"Die Kleinen sind schon vier Jahre alt, du solltest langsam aufhören, sie Babys zu nennen, das sind sie nicht mehr."

"Ich weiß, aber für mich werden sie immer meine Babys bleiben. Selbst wenn wir wirklich noch ein weiteres Baby bekommen. Danke schön.", sagte sie zum Kellner, als er vor ihr einen großen Teller mit Kuchen abstellte.

"Du scheinst schon zu üben für später, wenn du schwanger bist und endlich wieder eine Ausrede hast, um dich mit diesem ungesunden Zeug voll zu stopfen.", sagte Luke und blickte sie strafend an.

Lorelai grinste ihn an und tat sich etwas Kuchen auf die Gabel, die sie dann wie ein Flugzeug zum Mund ihres Ehegatten führte. "Ein Gäbelchen für Lorelai.", sagte sie und wartete darauf, dass Luke seinen Mund schicksalsergeben öffnete, was er schließlich augenverdrehend tat. "Und ein Gäbelchen für Sidney. Und ein Gäbelchen für Nancy. Und ein Gäbelchen für die Eizelle und die Spermie." Luke verschluckte sich an dem Stück Kuchen und Lorelai musste aufstehen, damit sie ihm auf den Rücken klopfen konnte.

"Lorelai, wir sind an einem öffentlichen Ort, so was kannst du doch nicht sagen.", meinte Luke zwei Minuten später mit rotem Gesicht.

"Warum nicht? Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts schmutziges gesagt.", sagte sie und wollte ihn aufziehen.

"Aber... aber...", stotterte Luke und wurde rot.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn Butch Danes rot wird.", grinste Lorelai.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Lorelai, iss endlich dein Dessert, sonst sitzen wir noch bis nach Mitternacht hier."

"Und was ist daran so schlecht? Hier ist es doch schön, die Leute sind nett, das Essen ist klasse. Hey, ich sollte Sookie einige Kostproben mitbringen, sie wird sich freuen.", schlug Lorelai grinsend vor. Sookie wäre ihr auf Ewig dankbar, wenn sie das täte.

"Lorelai, jetzt iss endlich. Ich bin schon über eine halbe Stunde mit meinem Essen fertig."

Lorelai grinste und nahm sich ganz langsam ein Stück Kuchen. "Hier will wohl jemand sein persönliches Dessert haben.", sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Luke grinste. "Nachdem wir das jetzt endlich geklärt haben, könntest du bitte etwas schneller essen? Sonst lässt du dir auch nie so viel Zeit bei Schokoladenkuchen, sondern verputzt ein Stück in dreißig Sekunden."

"Mein Rekord lag bei zwanzig, schon vergessen?", erinnerte Lorelai ihn.

"Du bist wirklich verrückt, weiß du das?"

"Natürlich, das ist doch einer der vielen Gründe, mich zu lieben.", lachte Lorelai und begann nun sehr viel schneller zu essen, denn auch sie wollte noch ein Dessert und zwar das, was Luke auch wollte.

/-/

Emily tigerte nun schon seit mehreren Minuten durch den sterilen Krankenhausflur, ihr Blick wanderte wieder und wieder zu der Tür, hinter der, wie Emily wusste, ihre Enkelin lag.

Was konnte Rory nur haben? Sie war ein sehr gesundes Kind gewesen, hin und wieder eine Grippe, aber noch nie war es so schlimm gewesen, dass sie ins Krankenhaus musste. Emily fühlte sich so hilflos wie damals, als Richard ins Krankenhaus gemusst hatte und die Ärzte ihr nicht gesagt hatten, was er hatte.  
Viele Krankenschwestern waren schon an ihr vorbei gelaufen und hatten sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, genauso wenig, wie sie ihr gesagt hatten, was Rory hatte. Emily war zwar klar, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nicht wussten, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war schließlich nicht niemand, sondern Rorys Großmutter und sie hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, was ihre Enkelin hatte!

Als ein Arzt auf Rorys Zimmer zuging, eilte Emily zu ihm. "Ich bin Emily Gilmore, die Großmutter von Rory Huntzberger. Können Sie mir sagen, was meine Enkelin hat?"

Der Arzt musterte die ältere Frau kurz. "Es tut mir Leid, Mrs Gilmore, aber ich muss zuerst mit Ihrer Enkelin und ihrem Mann sprechen. Vielleicht werden sie Ihnen mitteilen, was sie hat." Er nickte ihr zu, klopfte dann an die Tür und trat ein.

Emily sah ihm wütend hinterher. Was war das für eine Behandlung? Sie würde sich irgendwo beschweren, soviel war sicher. Aber zuerst wollte sie wissen, was ihre Enkelin hatte, das hatte Vorrang und Emily hatte das Gefühl, das es nichts gutes war.

**TBC...**


	13. Eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit

**Eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit**

"Könnt ihr nicht schlafen?", fragte Jess und blickte von seinem Buch auf. Die Zwillinge standen in ihren Schlafanzügen auf dem Treppenabsatz und hatten verheulte Augen. Nancy hielt ihren Stoffaffen fest umklammert, während Sidney einen Stoffpandabären in der Hand hielt.

Jess hatte alles versucht, um die beiden von Rory abzulenken, er hatte mit ihnen in dem Film Pippi Langstrumpf gesehen, war wie geplant mit den Zwillingen im Zoo und auf dem Spielplatz gewesen. Aber was er auch tat, ihnen waren immer noch die Bilder einer sich unter Schmerzen windenden Rory im Gedächtnis geblieben. Sie hatten zwar genauso wie ihr Cousin versucht, die Sache zu vergessen, aber es war keinem von ihnen gelungen.

Jess saß jetzt lesend auf der Couch, das Telefon lag neben ihm und er wartete auf einen Anruf von Rory oder Logan, indem sie ihm mitteilten, was Rory denn nun fehlte. Aber bis jetzt hatte das Telefon eisern geschwiegen und das war alles andere als gut, jedenfalls war Jess dieser Meinung. Vor einer Stunde hatte er die Zwillinge ins Bett gebracht und sich auch versichert, dass sie schliefen, deshalb war er verständlicherweise überrascht, dass sie jetzt auf der Treppe standen.

Die Zwillinge eilten auf Jess zu und setzten sich zu ihm auf die Couch. "Weißt du schon, was Rory hat?", fragte ihn Nancy mit großen neugierigen Augen.

Traurig schüttelte Jess den Kopf. "Noch nicht. Aber bestimmt bald. Es wird alles gut, Prinzessin, mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte er beruhigend und strich ihr über die Haare.

"Ich will nicht, dass Rory ein Aua hat. Letzte Woche bin ich hingefallen und mein Knie hat ganz doll geblutet und weh getan. Ich will nicht, dass es Rory auch so weh tut.", erklärte Sidney traurig.

"Die Ärzte tun bestimmt alles, damit Rory nichts weh tut.", sagte Jess und umarmte die Zwillinge, denen jetzt langsam dicke Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. "Ihr solltet wieder ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Rory wird es auch nicht besser gehen, wenn ihr euch die ganze Nacht wegen ihr die Augen ausheult.", sagte er und stand auf. Die Zwillinge taten es ihm nach und folgten ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer. Jess deckte die beiden zu, nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatten und ging zur Tür.

"Jess, kannst du heute Nacht hier schlafen?", fragte Nancy, setzte sich auf und sah ihn aus bittenden Augen an. Gegen ihren Charme war Jess machtlos, das war schon so, seit er sie zum ersten Mal im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn einfach bezaubert.

Er seufzte ergeben, ging kurz ins Wohnzimmer, um das Telefon zu holen, da er den Anruf wegen Rorys Gesundheitszustand keinesfalls verpassen wollte, und legte sich schließlich auf einen flauschigen rosa-blauen Teppich, der zwischen den Betten der Zwillinge war. Sidney und Nancy hatten ihm großzügigerweise jeweils eines ihrer Kissen geliehen und er hatte eine alte Decke hervorgekramt, somit hatte er es einigermaßen bequem auf dem Boden.

Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt und eine Weile war alles still und nur das gleichmäßige Atmen war zu hören, aber nach einer Weile setzte sich Sid in seinem Bett etwas auf und sagte mit flehender Stimme: "Jess, erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?" Jess tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört, im Stillen hatte er sogar schon gehofft, dass die kleinen Engel/Monster schon schlafen würde, aber als sich jetzt auch noch Nancy auf die Seite drehte und mit begeisterter Stimme sagte: "Au ja. Das wäre toll. Bitte Jess. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Erzähl uns die Geschichte, wo du und Daddy zum ersten Mal alleine mit uns wart, weil Mommy und Rory bei Grandma und Grandpa waren."

"Ja! Die ist lustig. Bitte Jess.", rief auch Sidney begeistert. Jess seufzte ergeben. Nicht genug, dass er auf diesem undefinierbaren Teppich, den mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Lorelai ausgesucht hatte, schlafen musste, nein, jetzt musste er den beiden auch noch eine Geschichte erzählen. Aber immer noch besser, als wenn sie sich die Augen aus Sorge um ihre große Schwester ausheulten.

"Also schön, passt auf, ihr zwei. Eure Mom und Rory waren wie gesagt bei euren Großeltern und euer Daddy und ich sollten zum ersten Mal auf euch aufpassen..."

Flashback Anfang

_"Luke, warum lässt dich Lorelai mit den Kindern alleine? Weiß sie nicht, dass das gefährlich ist?", fragte Jess, der kopfschüttelnd auf der Couch saß und seinen Onkel beobachtete, der unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab schritt._

"Das habe ich versucht ihr klar zu machen, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören. Und sie wollte unbedingt zu dem Freitagsessen mit Rory, weil sie sich momentan mit ihren Eltern gut versteht und dieses Stadium so lange wie möglich genießen möchte."

"Und jetzt kannst du mir sicher noch erklären, warum ich unbedingt hier sein muss, wenn du mit deinen Kindern alleine bist?", fragte Jess nach und beobachtete seinen Onkel, der immer noch umherlief.

"Weil ich noch nie einen Abend mit ihnen alleine war und du die Zwillinge doch magst.", sagte er und warf einen Blick an die Zimmerdecke.

"Und warum hast du nicht Babette oder Kirk oder so gefragt, damit sie dir helfen?"

Luke sah seinen Neffen schockiert an. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich diesen Verrückten meine Kinder anvertraue? Was denkst du würden sie mit den Zwillingen anstellen? Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder mit einem Monat schon einen Psychiater brauchen."

"Okay, okay, ich hab's verstanden. Und jetzt setz dich endlich hin und starr nicht immer auf die Decke, die beiden werden schon nicht auf uns drauffallen." Luke nickte und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Lorelai hätte dich mit Sid und Nancy nicht alleine gelassen, wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass du dich gut um sie kümmerst.", beruhigte Jess ihn. "Sie hat dir doch gezeigt, wie man Windeln wechselt, oder?" Luke nickte. "Na also. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und die Quälgeister schlafen durch, bis ihre durchgedrehte Mom wiederkommt."

"Soviel Glück haben wir nicht, die beiden schreien und weinen viel zu gerne, jetzt, wo sie sich an die Umgebung gewöhnt haben und ich Lorelai die Fernbedienung für Nancys Bett weggenommen habe.", meinte Luke und einen Moment später hatte er den Beweis, denn man konnte eines der Babys oben weinen hören. Luke sprang sofort auf während Jess noch sein Buch lässig weglegte, dass er für das College lesen musste.

Als er oben ankam und in das Kinderzimmer trat, sah er seinen Onkel, der mitten im Raum stand und seine Tochter sanft in seinem Arm wiegte. Jess seufzte leise. Er hatte keinen Vater gehabt, der das jemals mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er ein Baby gewesen war und Rory auch nicht. Diese Babys hatten großes Glück, auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wussten.  
Nancy hatte aufgehört zu schreien und schaute ihren Vater aus großen blauen Augen an, als Luke sie jedoch zurück in ihr Bett legen wollte, fing sie lautstark an zu protestieren.

"Tja, sieht wohl so aus, als bräuchte deine Tochter eine neue Windel, Dad.", meinte Jess und schlug ihm auf Schulter. Luke seufzte und legte seine Tochter auf die Wickelkommode. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie hilflos an. Jess musterte ihn prüfend. "Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du weißt, wie das geht."

"Ja schon.", sagte Luke zögernd. "Aber Lorelai war immer dabei."

"Ach komm schon, du wirst das ganze doch auch ohne Lorelai können. Macht ihr eigentlich nichts mehr getrennt?", fragte Jess.

"Na ja, Lorelai sollte sich noch ausruhen, deshalb hatte ich frei und wir haben uns zusammen um die zwei gekümmert."

"Dann wart ihr ja die letzten drei Wochen nonstop zusammen. Ist das süß.", sagte Jess und verdrehte die Augen. Nancy brach jetzt in Tränen aus und strampelte wild um sich, sodass sie fast vom Wickeltisch gefallen wäre, wenn Luke sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du mal mit dem Wickeln anfängst, sonst hat deine Tochter bald eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Ist ja gut.", murmelte Luke und kramte alles aus dem Wickeltisch hervor, dass Lorelai auch immer um sich scharte. Inzwischen meldete sich auch Sidney lautstark zu Wort. Jess ging schnell zu ihm und hob seinen Cousin hoch.

"Du kommst auch gleich dran, Sid, wenn dein Daddy mit deiner Schwester fertig ist.", sagte er tröstend. "Aber das wird wohl noch einige Stunden dauern.", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Luke hinzu, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welche Windeln er nehmen sollte. "Luke, nimm einfach irgendwelche. Wenn du noch lange wartest, ist dein Sohn pitschnass.", ermutigte Jess seinen Onkel, der jetzt wirklich blindlings zugriff und ziemlich fachmännisch versuchte, seine Tochter trockenzulegen. Allerdings waren die Windeln viel zu groß für Nancy, wahrscheinlich waren sie für Sidney gedacht, der etwas größer als seine Schwester war und deshalb eine andere Größe brauchte. "Luke, Sid tropft schon fast den Boden voll. Jetzt mach die Windeln zu und kümmere dich endlich um deinen Sohn!"

"Ist ja schon gut, Jess. Du musst Nancy dann aber einen neuen Strampelanzug anziehen.", sagte Luke und gab Jess seine Tochter, während er Sidney entgegennahm. Sein Neffe hatte nicht untertreiben, Sid war ganz durchweicht. Luke machte sich daran, seinen Sohn aus den nassen Sachen zu befreien, während Jess mit den Tücken eines rosafarbenen Strampelanzuges, auf dem rosa Häschen zu sehen waren, kämpfte. Nancy trat wild um sich und wollte einfach nicht ihren kleinen Arm in den Ärmel stecken. Zusätzlich war die Windel leidern viel zu groß und die Anziehsachen viel zu klein. Nancy passte gar nicht, was ihr Cousin da mit ihr machte und brachte lautstark ihren Protest zum Ausdruck. Als er sie halbwegs beruhigt, ihre Arme in die Ärmel bekommen und sich dazu entschieden hatte, einen zweiten Strampelanzug zu verwenden, wo auch die Windel hineinpasste, flogen plötzlich Funken aus der Wand. Jess riss erschrocken das kleine Mädchen an sich und sprang einen Meter zurück. Er drehte sich zu Luke um, der seinen Neffen um Verzeihung bittend anblickte. Er hatte es geschafft, Sidney aus seinen Sachen zu schälen und just in diesem Moment hatte sich das Baby dazu entschlossen, sich von einem Teil der Flüssigkeit, die sich in seiner Blase befand, zu trennen. Dieser Wasserstrahl war quer durch das Zimmer geschossen, hatte eine der Wandlampen getroffen und einen Kurzschluss ausgelöst. Sekunden später war der ganze Strom im Haus ausgefallen und alle vier standen im Dunkeln.

"Na toll.", seufzte Jess und musste einen Moment später den Reflex unterdrücken, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, weil beide Babys, wegen der plötzlichen Dunkelheit angefangen haben zu weinen und Jess seine Cousine nicht fallen lassen konnte.

"Ich sehe nach den Sicherungen.", rief Luke gegen den Lärm an.

"In Ordnung, aber beeil dich.", brüllte Jess zurück und tastete sich zu dem Wickeltisch vor, damit Sidney nicht vom Tisch fiel. Er versuchte beruhigend auf die Kinder einzureden, aber fünfzehn Minuten später stand er immer noch im Dunkeln und die Zwillinge brüllten aus Leibeskräften.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt Lorelai in der Auffahrt und sprang regelrecht aus dem Wagen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr verboten, während des Abendessens zu Hause anzurufen und der Akku von ihrem Handy war leer, während Rory ihres vergessen hatte.

Lorelai sprintete zur Haustür, riss sie auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Erleichtert atmete sie durch und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das ihren ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck verdrängte.

"Mom?", rief Rory laut und betrat ebenfalls das Haus. Lorelai bedeutete ihr still zu sein und winkte sie heran. "Ist das süß.", quietschte sie.

Luke und Jess saßen schlafend auf der Couch, während Sid und Nancy in ihren Armen lagen und vergnügt kicherten.

"Siehst du, Mom, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die beiden das schaffen.", meinte Rory und ging mit den Worten "Ich muss noch lernen." in ihr Zimmer. Lorelai setzte sich neben Luke, strich Nancy kurz über die Wange und küsste Luke sanft auf den Mund. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde er erwidert und Luke machte langsam die Augen auf.

"Lorelai?", fragte er verschlafen.

"Es hat wohl alles gut geklappt. Ich bin stolz auf euch beide.", sagte sie grinsend.

Luke nickte leicht benommen. "Geh bloß nicht in das Babyzimmer.", mahnte er und war eine Sekunde später wieder eingeschlafen.

Flashback Ende

"... eure Mom wäre am Ende fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie den Zustand eures Kinderzimmers gesehen hat.", schloss Jess seine Erzählungen und bemerkte, dass die Zwillinge inzwischen friedlich eingeschlafen waren. Er stand auf und deckte beide richtig zu, als das Telefon zu klingeln begann. Er nahm es und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt würde er endlich erfahren, was Rory fehlte.

**TBC...**


	14. Es sollte einfach nicht sein

**Es sollte einfach nicht sein**

"Mrs Huntzberger, Mr Huntzberger, es tut mir sehr Leid für Sie.", sagte der Arzt mit trauriger Miene und bedauerndem Tonfall in der Stimme. Rory und Logan sahen ihn erschrocken an.

"Ist es so schlimm?", fragte Rory angsterfüllt. Wenn der Arzt so ein Gesicht machte, konnte es ja nicht gut sein.

"Nun ja, schlimm...", sagte der Arzt und blickte das Ehepaar unsicher an. "Es ist natürlich ein tragischer Verlust für Sie."

Rory setzte sich etwas auf. "Was für ein Verlust denn? Muss mir ein Bein amputiert werden, oder was?", versuchte sie zu scherzen, ein kläglicher Versuch allerdings. Logan bemerkte ihre Nervosität und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

"Ein Bein?", fragte der Mediziner leicht verwirrt. "Nein, nein. Es ist kein wirklich körperlicher Verlust, er ist sehr viel mehr seelisch, würde ich sagen." Rory und Logan wechselten einen ängstlichen Blick.

"Und was hab ich jetzt?" Konnte der Mann nicht auf den Punkt kommen? Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden.

"Es tut mir sehr Leid, Mrs Huntzberger, aber Sie hatten eine Fehlgeburt." Rory starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. Eine Fehlgeburt._ Eine Fehlgeburt_. Sie hatte ein Kind verloren. _Ein Kind_. Aber man konnte doch nur ein Kind verlieren, wenn man schwanger war, und sie war doch nicht schwanger gewesen.

Sie blickte den Arzt an. "Sie müssen die Ergebnisse vertauscht haben, ich bin nicht schwanger.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Der Arzt prüfte wiederholt die Unterlagen auf seinem Klemmbrett. "Da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen, Mrs Huntzberger, Sie _waren _schwanger."

"Aber... aber, ich war doch gar nicht... ich...", stotterte Rory verwirrt und versuchte das eben gehörte in sich aufzunehmen.

"Sie sind doch Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, geborene Gilmore?", versicherte sich der Arzt.

"Ja, schon... aber-"

"Dann stimmen die Unterlagen. Sie waren schwanger und hatten leider in der vierzehnten Woche eine Fehlgeburt, so leid es mir tut.", sagte er.

Rory sah leicht geschockt zu Logan, der nicht minder verwirrt drein blickte. Es trat eine peinliche Stille ein, die der Arzt nach ein paar Minuten durch ein Räuspern unterbrach. "Ich werde dann später noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen. Sie wollen sicher allein sein.", sprach er und war Sekunden später aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Logan sah seine Frau prüfend an. "Du warst also schwanger?"

Rory ließ sich zurück in die weichen weißen Kissen sinken und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Decke. "Sieht so aus.", sagte sie nach einer weiteren Minute.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Rory sah blitzschnell zu Logan. "Ich hab es doch selber nicht gewusst. Denkst du, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt hätte, wenn ich ein Kind erwarten würde?"

Er sah sie unsicher an. "Doch, schon, aber wir haben uns in letzter Zeit so wenig gesehen... und du warst in der vierzehnten Woche."

"Ich weiß. Aber das ist ja jetzt egal, ich hab das Kind schließlich verloren.", sagte sie leise und traurig.

Logan strich ihr über den Kopf. "Es ist doch nicht egal, dass du unser Kind verloren hast."

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Logan, es tut mir sehr Leid.", sagte Rory leise und mit glasigen Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dir muss nichts Leid tun, Ace. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht und das ist die Hauptsache." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Jag mir nie wieder solche Angst ein, hast du verstanden?" Er sah sie ernst an.

Rory nickte folgsam. "Ich versuchs, in Ordnung?"

"Damit kann ich leben." Er küsste sie erneut, aber dieses Mal auf den Mund. Dann stand er auf.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie irritiert und verfolgte mit den Augen ihren Mann, der zur Tür ging.

"Deine Großmutter wartet draußen und sie hat den Arzt wahrscheinlich schon zerfleischt, weil er ihr bestimmt nichts gesagt hat. Ich sollte ihr wohl sagen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

"Ja, mach das.", stimmte sie ihm zu. Sie dachte einen Moment nach, dann ergänzte sie: "Aber sag ihr nicht, dass ich eine... das ich ein... sag ihr einfach, dass es mir gut geht, okay?"

Logan sah ihr in die Augen und nickte dann. "In Ordnung." Er drückte die Türklinke runter.

"Und ruf bitte meine Mom an, ja?", rief sie ihm noch nach.

"Alles klar, Ace.", sagte er, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

/-/

"Logan." Emily eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf den Mann ihrer Enkelin zu. "Was ist mit Rory? Geht es ihr gut? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Mir wollte dieser angebliche Gott in weiß nichts über den Zustand meiner ältesten Enkelin sagen, obwohl ein Vorfahre von mir dieses Krankenhaus gegründet hat. Was denkt der sich eigentlich! Ich werde mich über ihn beschweren, jawohl, das werde ich, und wie ich das werde. Der wird sich wünschen, niemals Medizin studiert zu haben."

Logan hob abwehrend beide Hände, um Emilys Monolog zu unterbrechen, was ihm nach kurzer Zeit auch gelang. "Rory geht es soweit gut, es war nichts ernstes, sie hatte einfach zu viel Stress. Sie soll sich nur etwas schonen, dann wird das schon wieder gut werden."

Emily atmete erleichtert durch. "Darf ich zu ihr?"

Logan schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf. "Es wäre nicht gut für sie, sie sollte sich ausruhen. Morgen oder übermorgen kannst du sie wahrscheinlich besuchen. Du solltest nach Hause gehen, du kannst hier sowieso nichts mehr tun."

"Na schön.", meinte Emily widerwillig und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Logan blickte ihr eine Weile in Gedanken versunken hinterher. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Rorys Großmutter anzulügen, aber es war Rorys Wunsch und in diesem Zustand konnte er ihr nichts abschlagen. Sie hatte so verletzlich ausgesehen, als sie so blass in diesem weißen Krankenhausbett gelegen hatte. Er konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie schwanger gewesen war, dass sie beinahe ein Kind bekommen hätten.

Wenn Rory keine Fehlgeburt gehabt hätte, hätte er sich über das Baby gefreut? Bestimmt hätte er das, er mochte Kinder sehr und verbrachte liebend gerne Zeit mit Rorys Geschwistern oder auch seinem kleinen Neffen. Rory wäre bestimmt eine gute Mutter geworden, das war ihm klar. Aber waren sie wirklich schon bereit für ein Kind gewesen? Sicher, sie waren schon lange zusammen und auch seit geraumer Zeit verheiratet. Aber ein Kind? Sie hatten gerade gelernt, wirklich miteinander zu leben und eine halbwegs harmonische Ehe zu führen, was nicht immer leicht war wegen ihren Berufen, die beide viele Reisen beinhalteten. Logan hatte akzeptiert, dass er das Zeitungsimperium übernehmen musste, aber er wollte nicht die volle Verantwortung tragen, das hatte er seinem Vater klar gemacht und so waren sehr viele Leute angestellt worden, die alle einen Teil des Imperiums leiteten. Somit lastete nicht alle Verantwortung auf Logans Schultern und er hatte viel Zeit für Rory, aber trotzdem kostete es ihn viel Kraft und darunter hatte auch anfangs seine Ehe gelitten, genauso wie unter Rorys vielen Reisen als Auslandskorrespondentin und freie Autorin der New York Times. Sie hatten sich nur ein paar Tage im Monat gesehen und dann oft über unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten gestritten. Meistens hatten sie sich verpasst und der eine war in irgendeinem Hotel, während der andere in der großen Wohnung in New York alleine herum saß. Nach einem halben Jahr war die Situation zwischen ihnen fast eskaliert und sie hatten sogar an eine Scheidung gedacht, aber erstaunlicherweise hatte ihnen damals Lorelai geholfen und geraten, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen und den anderen nicht mehr als selbstverständlich hinnehmen sollten, sondern als eine Art Geschenk. So hatten Rory und Logan erst mal alle Termine abgesagt und drei Wochen Urlaub gemacht, damit sie in aller Ruhe ihre Differenzen beilegen und die Zeit miteinander genießen konnten.

Mittlerweile koordinierten sie ihre Termine, damit sie zur gleichen Zeit zu Hause waren und zweimal im Monat fuhren sie für ein Wochenende irgendwohin, manchmal nach Martha's Vinerjard, manchmal nach Stars Hollow und manchmal auch zu Logans Schwester.

Nach Logans Ansicht waren sie noch nicht bereit für ein Kind, auch wenn er sich sehr darüber gefreut hätte. Sie hatten schon darüber gesprochen, eine Familie zu gründen, aber erst in ein paar Jahren, wenn Rory sich in der Branche einen Namen gemacht hatte und es sich leisten konnte, für eine Weile eine Babypause einzulegen. Aber so weit war es noch lange nicht. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie das Kind verloren hatte, denn sie wären beide wahrscheinlich überfordert gewesen mit der Herausforderung, ein Kind großzuziehen. Es war einfach Schicksal, entschied Logan. Wenn es passieren sollte, dann würden sie schon ein Kind bekommen, es sollte jetzt einfach nicht sein.

Als er hörte, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen würde, schreckte Logan aus seinen Gedanken hoch und drehte sich um, damit er sich ein Münztelefon suchen konnte, um Lorelai zu erreichen, wie es Rorys Wunsch gewesen war. Sie brauchte ihre Mutter jetzt, das war ihm klar und Logan hoffte, dass er sie auch erreichen würde. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zu dem Aufzug.

**TBC...**


	15. Gedanken, Gefühle und Vergangenheit

**Gedanken, Gefühle und Vergangenheit**

"Hallo?", tönte Jess' Stimme aus dem Hörer.

"Jess? Hier ist Logan.", sagte er, nachdem er einige Münzen in den Schlitz geworfen hatte.

"Logan? Was ist mit Rory, was hat sie? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Jess mit gedämpfter Stimme, weil er die Zwillinge nicht aufwecken wollte.

"Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend."

"Hör zu, ich hasse es, wenn Leute diesen Satz sagen, ob jetzt in irgendwelchen bescheuerten Arztserien oder im realen Leben, also komm mir nicht mit diesem Schwachsinn sondern sag mir, was meine angeheiratete Cousine hat, damit ich mir eine Ausrede für die Zwillinge überlegen kann, falls die Wahrheit nicht so verträglich ist.", beendete Jess seinen Monolog.

Logan überlegte. Rory wollte nicht, dass ihre Großmutter davon erfuhr, aber von ihrem Exfreund hatte sie nichts gesagt. "Rory hatte eine Fehlgeburt."

"Was?!", rief Jess laut und schlug sich einen Moment später die Hand vor den Mund. Er warf einen Blick zur Zimmertür der Zwillinge, aber weil alles ruhig blieb, schloss er darauf, dass die beiden ihn nicht gehört hatten. "Sie war schwanger?"

"Ja, sonst hätte sie ja keine Fehlgeburt gehabt."

"Wieso hab ich nichts davon gewusst?", fragte Jess leicht gekränkt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er inzwischen ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu der Familie Gilmore hatte, jedenfalls zu Rory und Lorelai mit Anhang, aber ohne Emily und Richard. Deshalb hatte er erwartet, dass man ihm Sachen wie zum Beispiel Rorys Schwangerschaft mitteilen würde.

"Rory hat es selbst nicht gewusst. Sie hat sogar den Arzt beschuldigt, die Ergebnisse vertauscht zu haben, aber sie stimmen wohl wirklich.", sagte Logan leise.

"Wow.", kam es von Jess, dann herrschte eine Weile Stille auf beiden Seiten der Leitungen, die nur durch das Geräusch von eingeworfenen Münzen unterbrochen wurde, damit die Verbindung weiterhin bestehen konnte. "Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Jess nach einigen Minuten.

"Wie soll es ihr schon gehen? Sie ist geschockt, ziemlich geschockt, würde ich sagen, und sie macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie nicht gemerkt hat, dass sie schwanger ist und das Baby verloren hat."

"Das wird schon wieder. Rory ist stark.", sagte Jess überzeugt.

"Ich weiß, aber sie hat so verletzlich ausgesehen in diesem Krankenhausbett. So kenne ich sie gar nicht.", meinte Logan. Das war eine Sache, die ihn beschäftigte, seit er Rorys Krankenzimmer betreten hatte.

"Sie wird es überstehen. Du hast doch Lorelai gesehen, als sie im Koma lag und kurz danach, sie war auch anders, als man sie kennt und trotzdem hat sie es überstanden und ist wieder ganz die Alte geworden. Bei Rory ist das genauso, gib ihr einfach etwas Zeit.", ermutigte Jess Logan.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", seufzte Logan.

"Weiß Lorelai davon, dass Rory im Krankenhaus ist?", wollte Jess wissen.

"Nein. Ich hab versucht, sie über ihr Handy zu erreichen, aber das ist wohl ausgeschaltet, genau wie das von Luke. Ich hab im Hotel eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Frau am Telefon besonders zuverlässig ist. Und ich hab jetzt fast keine Münzen mehr, außerdem will ich wieder zurück zu Rory. Kannst du vielleicht versuchen, Lorelai zu erreichen?"

"Klar, kann ich machen. Und für die Zwillinge werde ich mir was ausdenken, die sollten nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass ihre große Schwester eine Fehlgeburt hatte, das könnte zu peinlichen Fragen führen, und das sollten dann Lorelai und Luke beantworten, dafür bin ich nicht verantwortlich."

"Okay, das wäre wirklich gut, Rory braucht Lorelai."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", stimmte Jess zu. "Sag Rory gute Besserung von mir, okay?"

"Ja, mach ich.", sagte Logan und legte auf. Es war schlecht, dass er Lorelai nicht erreichen konnte, er konnte sich denken, wie wichtig sie momentan für Rory war. Aber mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er sollte einfach zurück zu seiner Frau gehen und für sie da sein, damit sie wenigstens eine Person hatte, die sie trösten konnte.

/-/

Lorelai hatte ihre Arme um Lukes Nacken geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften und sie bewegten sich langsam im Takt der Musik. Beide hatten das Gefühl, alleine auf der Welt zu sein. Es gab nichts, außer Luke, Lorelai und diese leise Musik im Hintergrund. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er roch sehr gut, denn er benutzte das Aftershave, das sie ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Lorelai liebte es, wenn er es benutzte, denn er benutzte es nicht oft.

Meistens roch er nach Kaffee und Pommes, was für einen Dinerbesitzer nicht verwunderlich war. Und Lorelai hatte auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil, es waren zwei ihrer Lieblingsdüfte, aber wenn er das Aftershave benutzte, dann war es etwas besonderes, das meistens mit ihr zu tun hatte, wenn sie zum Beispiel ausgingen.

Luke seufzte leise. Manchmal kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor. Dass er mit Lorelai verheiratet war, dass sie Zwillinge hatten, einfach alles, was mit Lorelai zu tun hatte. Manchmal war er früher mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, nachdem er davon geträumt hatte, mit Lorelai zusammen zu sein. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er es einmal sein würde, dass er sie einmal so in seinen Armen halten würde, wie er es jetzt tat. Aber es war kein Traum gewesen, es war Wirklichkeit. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sich Luke gewünscht hätte, das alles ein böser Traum war, damals, als Lorelai im Koma gelegen hatte und fast gestorben war. Aber es war alles gut ausgegangen und seit dieser Zeit träumte Luke seinen Traum von Lorelai und seiner Familie, seinen Traum, der Wirklichkeit geworden war.

/-/

Rory lag auf der Seite und starrte auf den Schrank des Krankenzimmers. Allerdings konnte sie ihn nur verschwommen wahrnehmen, weil so ihr so viele Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ihr Kopfkissen war komplett durchnässt und es kamen immer noch weitere Tränen aus ihren Augen. Rory fragte sich langsam, woher sie die viele Flüssigkeit nahm, so viel Wasser konnte sich doch gar nicht in ihrem Körper befinden, eigentlich hätte schon längst Kaffee aus ihren Augen fließen sollen, davon war doch sehr viel mehr in ihrem Körper.

Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Sie würde sich ein paar Wochen schonen müssen, eine Fehlgeburt war schmerzhaft, das hatte sie gemerkt. Sie würde sich wohl etwas frei nehmen müssen, aber das war eigentlich kein Problem. Aber wie sollte sie darüber hinwegkommen, dass sie ein Kind verloren hatte? Ihr Kind. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, große Vorwürfe, weil sie so lange nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft bemerkt hatte. Sie hätte es doch merken müssen! Allerdings hatte sie schon einmal gedacht, dass sie schwanger war, als ihre Periode einmal ausblieb. Sie hatte damals besorgt einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und auch ihre Gynäkologin aufgesucht, die ihren Verdacht allerdings widerlegte: Ihre Periode war nur stressbedingt ausgefallen oder hatte sich verschoben, das konnte passieren und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sehr viel Stress gehabt. Ihre Arbeit war kompliziert gewesen und hatte ihr viel abverlangt, diese vielen Streits mit Logan, die Überlegung, ob sie eine Scheidung in Betracht ziehen sollte...

Flashback Anfang

_"Was soll ich nur machen, Mom? Was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es einfach nicht.", sagte Rory verzweifelt und strich sich immer wieder eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während sie im Wohnzimmer von Lorelai umherschritt._

Lorelai selbst saß auf der Couch und hatte die zweijährige Nancy auf dem Schoß, die mit einer Puppe spielte. "Rory, beruhige dich. Ganz ruhig. Setz dich hin und erzähl deiner Mutter, was passiert ist.", sagte Lorelai in vernünftigem Ton und beobachtete, wie ihre älteste Tochter sich neben sie setzte. Lorelai hob Nancy von ihrem Schoß und platzierte sie neben sich. Die Kleine ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und kämmte ihrer blonden Puppe weiterhin mit einer Bürste das seidige Haar. Lorelai zog Rory in eine Mütterliche Umarmung und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. "Was ist denn los, Schatz?"

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Mir wird alles zu viel.", schluchzte Rory. Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Meine Arbeit braucht so viel Zeit und Konzentration und Recherche in was weiß ich für Städten und dann ist sie immer noch nicht gut genug, sagt mein Redakteur. Und Logan. Wir sehen uns kaum und wenn wir uns sehen, dann streiten wir nur noch, die Nachbarn haben sich vor kurzem sogar schon über den Lärm beschwert. Und dann hab ich auch noch gedacht, dass ich schwanger bin."

Lorelai, die Rory wie ein Baby in ihren Armen hin und her geschaukelt hatte, zuckte zusammen. "Du hast geglaubt, dass du schwanger bist? Wann war das?"  
"Vor einer Woche.", gestand Rory und schaute ihre Mutter aus roten Augen an.

Lorelai sah ihre Tochter enttäuscht und verletzt an. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Ich hätte dir doch helfen können."

"Mom, du hattest so viel zu tun, das Hotel, Luke, Sid hatte die Windpocken, ich wollte dich nicht belasten. Und es war auch falscher Alarm, ich bin doch gar nicht schwanger.", rechtfertigte sich Rory.

"Darüber reden wir später noch. Aber was ist jetzt dein Problem, Schatz? Weshalb bist du so verzweifelt?", fragte Lorelai und drückte Rory fest an sich, die mittlerweile hemmungslos schluchzte.

"Ich glaube ich sollte mich von Logan scheiden lassen.", sagte Rory mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.  
"Was?" Lorelai starrte Rory entsetzt an. "Aber, warum denn? Ihr wart doch so glücklich und das alles. Warum willst du dich scheiden lassen?"

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns ständig streiten. Wir verstehen uns nicht, wir reden ständig aneinander vorbei und hören uns nicht zu, außer vielleicht wenn wir streiten."

Lorelai schaute sich ihre verzweifelte Tochter genau an. Sie ah furchtbar müde aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Augen selbst wirkten matt und ausdruckslos, das fröhliche Funkeln war nicht mehr da. Rory hatte schon oft so ausgesehen, aber sie hatte nie so verzweifelt gewirkt. Lorelai schaute zu Nancy, die ihrer Puppe fröhlich einen Zopf flocht. Rory war auch so ein unbeschwertes Kind gewesen, aber 'war' war wohl das Schlüsselwort. Die Erwachsenenwelt hatte Rory eingeholt, sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das Lorelai manches Mal noch in ihr sah.

"Rory, viele Leute haben diese Probleme in ihrer Ehe, wenn der anfängliche Zauber verflogen ist. Als die Zwillinge noch sehr klein waren, haben Luke und ich uns auch viel gestritten, weil wir keine Zeit mehr füreinander hatten und uns nur auf die Kinder konzentriert haben. Aber das geht auch wieder vorbei."

"Aber das geht schon seit Monaten so bei uns. Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch vorbei geht. Vielleicht hattest du Recht, Mom, und wir passen wirklich nicht zusammen."

Lorelai lachte auf. "Rory, so darfst du gar nicht anfangen. Wenn ich damals auf meine Mutter gehört hätte, dann würden Sid und Nancy jetzt nicht existieren und ich würde mich wahrscheinlich von Chris scheiden lassen."

"Du meinst das mit dir und Dad hätte nicht geklappt?", fragte Rory und blickte ihre Mutter interessiert an.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, Schatz. Dein Dad ist ein guter Mensch und alles, aber es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mit uns funktioniert, selbst dann, als er sich wegen Sherry so verändert hatte. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ich meine, du solltest um Logan kämpfen, wenn er es wert ist."

"Was?" Rory verstand nicht so ganz, was ihre Mutter damit meinte.

"Ich meine, liebst du Logan?"

"Ja, natürlich." Rory sah ihre Mutter entrüstet an. "Möchtest du mit ihm zusammen sein in, was weiß ich, zehn Jahren?"

"Ich denke schon. Aber du hast doch gesagt, er ist nicht der Richtige."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Rory, hör auf den Herz, nicht auf deine Mutter. Ich kann dir meine Meinung sagen, aber du musst entscheiden. Es ist schließlich dein Leben. Ich muss nicht mit Logan zusammen sein. Ich weiß nur, wenn ich auf meine Mutter und nicht auf mein Herz gehört hätte, dann wäre ich heute verdammt unglücklich, hätte nicht zwei Kinder und auch nicht den wundervollsten Ehemann der Welt. Wenn du Logan liebst und du denkst, dass es sich lohnt, um diese Beziehung zu kämpfen, dann mach es auch.", sagte Lorelai eindringlich.

"Mom, was meinst du?", fragte Rory zögerlich. Sie wollte erst die Meinung ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht würde sie auch noch eine Pro und Contra Liste machen, um sicher zu gehen.

"Du weißt, das ich nicht der größte Fan von Logan bin, oder?"

"Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich kann's verstehen."

"Aber ich glaube er liebt dich wirklich. Er hat wegen dir seine hundert anderen Freundinnen aufgegeben und er hat ihnen nicht nachgetrauert. Du scheinst ihm viel zu bedeuten, ich meine, er hat dich geheiratet, das sagt doch viel aus. Und er hat das nicht nur gemacht, um seinen Vater und seine Mutter und seinen Großvater und sonst wen zu ärgern, der gegen dich war."

"Und warum glaubst du das, Mom? Vielleicht hat er mich ja nur geheiratet, um seiner Familie eins auszuwischen.", sagte Rory zweifelnd.

"Denkst du, ich habe Luke geheiratet, um meiner Mutter eins auszuwischen, obwohl ich das wirklich sehr gut hätte tun können?"

"Nein."

"Siehst du? Den Bund fürs Leben geht man wirklich nur ein, wenn man wirklich mit dieser Person zusammen sein möchte oder wenn man betrunken ist oder Britney Spears heißt. Aber da Logan weder betrunken auf der Hochzeit war noch eine schlechte Sängerin, die immer peinlicher wird, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass er dich wirklich liebt und mit dir zusammen sein möchte."

"Aber es ist so schwer, Mom.", sagte Rory leise.

"Niemand hat behauptet, dass es leicht ist, Rory. Aber wenn man es wirklich will, dann schafft man es auch. Schau dich an, du hast Chilton und Yale gemeistert, dann schaffst du auch eine Ehe mit Logan. Aber du musst es wirklich wollen, Rory, verstehst du?"

Rory nickte und schien nachzudenken. Wollte sie es wirklich? Natürlich wollte sie es, sonst hätte sie Logan nie geheiratet. Aber es war alles so kompliziert und schwierig geworden und sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft hatte, alles durchzustehen. Andererseits hatte Lorelai Recht, sie hatte Chilton und Harvard geschafft, warum also nicht auch diese Herausforderung?

Lorelai bemerkte, dass Rory tief in Gedanken versunken war und schaute zu ihrer anderen Tochter. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Nancy hatte sich wie eine Katze eingerollt und schlief tief und fest. "Na, Prinzessin? Die Unterhaltung zwischen deiner großen Schwester und Mommy war wohl nicht so spannend für dich, oder?" Lorelai strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. "Rory? Ich bringe Nancy ins Bett und komm dann wieder, in Ordnung?"

Rory nickte geistesabwesend, während Lorelai sanft ihre Tochter hochhob, die sich sofort in ihren Arm kuschelte.

/-/

Nachdem Lorelai sie zugedeckt hatte, stand sie noch eine Weile in der Zimmertür und schaute Nancy beim schlafen zu. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nie solche Probleme mit den Männern haben wirst wie Rory und ich, Nancy.", sagte sie leise und drehte sich dann zu dem Bett von Sidney, der immer noch sehr geschafft von den Windpocken war. "Und du, junger Mann, brich nicht zu viele Frauenherzen, in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie und fuhr ihrem Sohn zärtlich durch die Haare.

"Ja, Mommy.", antwortete der Junge schläfrig und drehte sich auf die Seite. Zufrieden lächelnd löschte Lorelai das Licht und ging die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer herunter. Sie hatte gerade den letzten Absatz erreicht, als sie sah, wie Logan ins Wohnzimmer eilte und Rory mit einem undefinierbaren Blick fixierte.

Rory und Logan hatten sich an diesem Morgen so heftig gestritten, dass es Rory irgendwann gereicht hatte und sie aufgebracht aus der Wohnung gestürmt war. Logan war nicht minder wütend gewesen, aber seit dem Nachmittag hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht und überall herumtelefoniert, um seine Frau zu finden. Schließlich wurde ihm gesagt, dass sie in Stars Hollow war und so hatte er sich wütend in sein Auto gesetzt, um Rory zurückzuholen und ihr ein für alle Mal seine Meinung zu sagen, denn er hielt es für unverantwortlich, dass sie einfach so gegangen war.  
Aber als er sie jetzt sah, wie sie mit verheulten Augen und zerzausten Haaren auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer ihrer Mutter saß, war seine Wut wie weggeblasen und er merkte, wie erleichtert er sich fühlte, weil ihr nichts passiert war und dass er sie vermisst hatte.

Auch Rory merkte erstaunt, dass sie Logan vermisst hatte und sie sprang ohne nachzudenken von der Couch, schlang ihre Arme um den Nacken des verwirrten Logans und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Logan war sehr erstaunt über Rorys Reaktion, hatte aber weiß Gott nichts dagegen und erwiderte den Kuss, der beiden ein angenehmes Bauchkribbeln beschert hatte.

Als Lorelai die beiden so sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Tochter sich auch ohne Pro und Contra Listen entschieden hatte.

Flashback Ende

Damals hatten sie ihre Probleme in den Griff bekommen, aber würden sie es wieder schaffen? Ein Kind zu verlieren war ein großer seelischer Schock, das wusste Rory, und sie würde das auch noch merken, wenn sie es wirklich realisiert hatte.

Aber sie war so mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt worden, dass sie es jetzt nicht mehr schaffte, darüber nachzudenken sondern vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.

**TBC...**


	16. Verzweiflung und ausgeschmückte Wahrheit

**Verzweiflung und ausgeschmückte Wahrheiten**

"War alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?", fragte die Empfangsdame und schenkte Luke wieder eines ihrer verführerischen Lächeln.

"Ja, danke, es war perfekt.", sagte Lorelai mit falschem Lächeln und hakte sich bei Luke unter, der der Frau die Zimmerschlüssel zurückgab.

"Wir hoffen doch, dass Sie uns bald wieder beehren.", flötete die Frau.

Aber nur wenn du frei hast, Schätzchen, dachte Lorelai. "Selbstverständlich, aber ich glaube in der nächsten Zeit werden wir das nicht einrichten können.", sagte sie und zog Luke zum Ausgang.

"Warten Sie noch einen Moment.", rief die Empfangsdame. "Ich glaube ich habe noch eine Nachricht für Sie." Lorelai drehte sich um und sah die Frau auffordernd an. "Ein gewisser Logan hat angerufen und gesagt, dass er ihr Schwiegersohn ist. Sie sollen ihn umgehend zurückrufen, es sei dringend. Und ein gewisser Jess hat ebenfalls mehrmals angerufen und um umgehenden Rückruf gebeten."

"Von wann sind die Nachrichten?", fragte Lorelai alarmiert und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Luke.

"Von gestern Abend, jemand muss wohl vergessen haben, sie Ihnen zu übermitteln.", sagte die Frau und schaute leicht schuldbewusst aus.

"Okay, danke.", sagte Lorelai eilig und zerrte Luke zum Ausgang. Draußen holte sie sofort ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und klappte es auf. "Mist. Der Akku ist leer.", sagte sie frustriert und wandte sich dann zu Luke um. "Kann ich dein Handy haben?"

"An sich gerne, aber ich hab es zu Hause gelassen."

"Warum hast du dein Handy zu Hause gelassen?", fragte sie sauer.

"Weil du deins dabei hast und ich dann meins nicht mitnehmen muss. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Strahlung von so einem Ding ausgeht? Eins reicht. Und du hast deins ja fast dauernd dabei, wozu brauche ich dann meins?"

"Wenn mein Akku leer ist, so wie das jetzt der Fall ist, dann wäre dein Handy sehr nützlich. Vielleicht ist ja mit den Zwillingen etwas nicht in Ordnung, warum sonst würden uns Logan und Jess an unserem Wochenende stören, wo sie doch wissen, dass wir keine Störungen haben wollen?", sagte Lorelai. Ihre Wut war verschwunden und hatte großer Angst Platz gemacht. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie zerrte Luke zum Auto, damit sie endlich losfahren konnten. Ihr ungutes Gefühl hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Es war definitiv etwas passiert und sie hoffte nur, dass es nichts allzu schlimmes war.

/-/

"Jess?!"

Jess schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte erschrocken in das helle Licht. Er rieb sich über die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. Er hatte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden Schlaf gefunden und war jetzt mitten aus seinen undefinierbaren Träumen gerissen worden. Er sah sich langsam um. Neben ihm kniete Nancy, die ihm ins Ohr gebrüllt hatte, damit er aufwachte. Sidney saß grinsend auf dem Bett und warf ein seinem Cousin ein Kissen an den Kopf.

"Au!", rief Jess leicht sauer und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle. "Warum hast du das nach mir geworfen?"

"Damit du aufwachst. Du kannst nämlich ganz schön lange schlafen." 

"Ihr müsst mir aber weder ins Ohr brüllen noch Kissen an den Kopf werfen, damit ich aufwache.", sagte Jess missmutig und stand langsam auf.

"Aber dann brauchst du so lange zum aufwachen und ich hab Hunger und will Frühstück haben.", rief Nancy und hüpfte auf und ab. Sie grabschte nach Jess' Hand und zog sie zur Tür. "Mach uns was zu Essen, Jess!"

"Ja, mach uns was zu Essen, Jess!", rief auch Sid und sprang von dem Bett runter. Auch er lief begeistert zur Tür und half seiner Schwester, einen maulenden Jess in die Küche zu ziehen.

/-/

"Schneller Luke, jetzt mach schon, beeil dich!", rief Lorelai angespannt. "Täusche ich mich, oder hat uns gerade eine Schnecke überholt?"

"Lorelai, hör auf meinen Fahrstil zu kritisieren, ich fahre sowieso schon schneller als erlaubt.", sagte Luke und setzte den Blinker, damit er überholen konnte.

Lorelai sah ihn an, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. "Hast du denn keine Angst? Möchtest du nicht wissen, was mit unseren Kindern ist? Ist dir das alles so egal?", fragte sie und mittlerweile liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Ihr ungutes Gefühl wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer und ihr Magen krampfte sich vor Sorge schon schmerzhaft zusammen.

Luke fuhr die nächsten Meter zu einer Tankstelle, stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum, öffnete die Beifahrertür und umarmte die aufgelöste Lorelai. "Mir sind unsere Kinder nicht egal. Wie kannst du das denken? Du und die beiden sind das wichtigste in meinem Leben, das weißt du doch. Ich denke nur, dass niemandem geholfen ist, wenn wir einen Unfall bauen, verstehst du?" Er hatte auch kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und stark sein für Lorelai, die vor Sorge um ihre Kinder schon ein kleines Häufchen Elend geworden war. Er hasste es, sie so verzweifelt zu sehen.

Lorelai schniefte und Luke umarmte sie noch etwas fester. "Ich hab solche Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn den beiden was passiert."

Hoffentlich ging es den Zwillingen gut. Hoffentlich hatten die Nachrichten nur etwas mit Taylor oder Kirk zu tun und sie steigerte ich nur in etwas hinein. Aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass es um eines ihrer Kinder ging und ihr Instinkt hatte sie noch nie getäuscht.

"Es wird alles gut, Lorelai, es wird alles wieder gut.", sagte er tröstend und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Versprochen?", fragte sie und sah in hoffnungsvoll an. Nur Luke schaffte es, sie wieder etwas zu beruhigen, nur Luke hatte die Gabe, sie in den schlimmsten Situationen wieder etwas aufzurappeln.

"Ja.", meinte er entschlossen. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er dafür sorgen.

"In Ordnung.", sagte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Können wir dann bitte weiterfahren?" Lorelai sah Luke flehentlich an. Dieser nickte.

"Natürlich." Er stieg wieder ins Auto und fuhr wieder zurück auf den Highway. Und aus Rücksicht auf Lorelai trat er etwas stärker auf das Gaspedal.

/-/

"Krieg ich mal den Kakao?", fragte Nancy, nachdem sie versucht hatte, die Dose von sich aus zu erreichen und dabei die Milch umgestoßen hatte. Jess gab ihm die Büchse, die sie ihm lächelnd abnahm. Sie schraubte den Deckel ab und schüttete den halben Inhalt hinein. Sie warf einen Blick in die Tasse und grinste zufrieden.

Sidney hatte inzwischen mehr Marmelade im Gesicht als auf dem Brötchen, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er schmierte sich einfach noch weitere darauf und schob es sich genüsslich in den Mund.

Jess hatte nur eine Tasse mit schwarzem Inhalt vor sich stehen, aus der er immer wieder einen Schluck trank. Er überlegte, ob er den Zwillingen sagen sollte, was Rory hatte, ob er die Wahrheit ausschmücken sollte, ob er sie anlügen oder einfach gar nichts sagen sollte. Er warf einen Blick in die fröhlichen Gesichter der beiden Kinder, die beinahe ganz unbeschwert frühstückten und entschied sich, ihnen erst einmal gar nichts zu sagen. Er war froh, dass sie den Schock von gestern so unbeschadet überstanden hatten und wollte ihnen nicht den Tag verderben. Sie konnten Rory sowieso nicht helfen und die würde sich wahrscheinlich noch Vorwürfe machen, weil sie ihre kleinen Geschwister noch mit ihrem Kummer belastet hatte.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Rory?", fragte Sidney, nachdem er sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte, der er sich zugezogen hatte, weil er sich an einem zu großen Stück seines Brötchens verschluckt hatte. Jess sah seinen Cousin erschrocken an, es war fast so, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

"Es geht ihr ganz gut, sie hat nichts schlimmes gehabt. Es wird ihr bald besser gehen, versprochen ihr beiden."

Sidney und Nancy sahen ihren Cousin beruhigt an und aßen weiter. Jess seufzte leise und trank einen Schluck des kaltgewordenen Kaffees. Er hoffte, dass es Rory bald besser gehen würde, sie war schließlich eine starke Persönlichkeit. Aber ein Kind zu verlieren war keine Kleinigkeit und diese Geschichte würde sie die nächste Zeit bestimmt noch verfolgen. Es würde wahrscheinlich noch sehr lange dauern, bis Rory wieder ganz die Alte war. Bis sie wieder zum Lachen und zu Scherzen aufgelegt war und ihre Artikel wieder vor Witz und Begeisterung sprühten. Aber Jess wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde, sie musste es einfach schaffe, sonst wäre Rory nicht Rory.

Er hatte die Tasse noch nicht ganz gelehrt, als er hörte, wie die Haustür aufgerissen wurde. Eine in Tränen aufgelöste Lorelai stürmte in die Küche, gefolgt von einem leicht aufgebrachten Luke, der aber immer noch die Sicherheit ausstrahlte, die immer von ihm ausging. Lorelai warf einen Blick in die Runde und stürzte dann auf Sidney zu, der ihr am nächsten saß. Sie drückte in so fest an sich, dass das Brot, das er in der Hand hielt, in hohem Bogen durch die Küche flog. Lorelai schluchzte und strich ihrem Sohn zärtlich durch die Haare. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den Bauch seiner Mutter, warf Luke aber einen verwirrten Blick zu. Nach einer Minute löste sich Lorelai wieder von Sidney und stürmte auf Nancy zu, die sie ebenso fest an sich drückte und ihr viele Küsse auf beide Wangen gab. 

Jess war aufgestanden und langsam zu Luke gegangen. "Was soll das denn?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. Er hatte zwar schon so manche verrückte Aktion von der Mutter seiner Exfreundin erlebt, aber das sie tränenüberströmt in die Küche rannte und ihre beiden Kinder fast bis zum ersticken umarmte, war nicht dabei gewesen.

"Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht.", flüsterte Luke leise zurück.

"Und deshalb muss sie so einen Aufstand veranstalten?", fragte Jess ungläubig.

"Verlang nicht, dass ich die Aktionen meiner Frau verstehe.", meinte Luke und damit war das Thema beendet.

Lorelai hatte jetzt auch ihre Tochter losgelassen und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah ihre Kinder an. "Gott sei Dank, es geht euch gut. Ich hab schon das schlimmste befürchtet.", schniefte sie.

Jess sah sie an und überlegte, wieso Lorelai so aufgebracht war. Vielleicht war es wegen der Nachrichten, die er ihr hinterlassen hatte. Er musste ihr das von Rory erzählen, damit sie auf dem schnellsten Weg in das Krankenhaus zu ihrer ältesten Tochter fuhr und sie tröstete. Aber das konnte er nicht, wenn die Zwillinge noch in der Küche waren. Was sollte er also tun? Unauffällig rauslocken, das war die Devise.

Er wandte sich also an die Zwillinge, die gerade ihren Vater zur Begrüßung in die Arme geschlossen hatten. "Sid, Nancy, warum geht ihr nicht ins Badezimmer und wascht euch? Dann könnt ihr euch anziehen und wir gehen mit Martha und Davie auf den Spielplatz. Na, wie klingt das?"

"Super!", riefen die Kinder im Chor und eilten dann zur Treppe, die sie hopsend hinauf gingen.

Lorelai sah den Neffen ihres Mannes misstrauisch an. "Wieso gehst du freiwillig mit den Kindern auf den Spielplatz? Und warum hast du uns so viele Nachrichten hinterlassen? Was ist los?" Ihr misstrauischer Blick verwandelte sich in einen sorgenvollen. Die Erleichterung, dass mit den Zwillingen alles in Ordnung war, obwohl sie sich schon das schlimmste ausgemalt hatte, wie zum Beispiel ein Loch im Kopf, und das war noch eine harmlose Variante, wich wieder den Sorgen, als sie Jess da so stehen sah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah nicht gut aus. Und er hatte ihnen mehrere Nachrichten hinterlassen. Und dass er freiwillig mit den Zwillingen auf den Spielplatz gehen wollte, bedeutete auch nichts gutes. Was war also los?

Jess holte tief Luft. "Lorelai, vielleicht setzt du dich besser."

"Wieso? Warum soll ich mich setzen?", fragte sie drängend.

Jess seufzte. "Es geht um Rory..."

**TBC...**


	17. Die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht!

**Die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht!**

Lorelai wurde augenblicklich blass. Rory? Es ging um Rory? Wenn es um Rory ging, dann musste es etwas ernstes sein. Sie war fünfundzwanzig, sie brauchte ihre Mommy nicht mehr, wenn sie sich in den Finger schnitt oder sich den Fuß verknackste. Warum hatte sie nicht sofort an Rory gedacht? Warum hatte sie sich nur um die Zwillinge Sorgen gemacht? Warum hatte sie in ihre mütterlichen Ängste nicht auch ihre älteste Tochter mit einbezogen? Warum hatte sie nur an die Zwillinge gedacht? Sie war eine schlechte Mutter, ihr mütterlicher Instinkt hatte versagt, _sie _hatte versagt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sie sich auf den nächsten Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen und sah Jess auffordernd an. "Was ist mir Rory?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte mühevoll, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer fiel.

Jess atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste, dass er Lorelai wahrscheinlich einen Schock versetzte, aber ihr konnte er die Wahrheit nicht verheimlichen, sie war schließlich Rorys Mutter. "Sie ist gestern im Diner zusammengebrochen."

Lorelai riss die Augen erstaunt auf. "Was? Sie ist zusammengebrochen? Ist sie in einem Krankenhaus? Wo ist sie? Was hat sie? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte sie und sprang auf. Die Sorge um ihre Tochter stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Luke ging zu seiner Frau und legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie zum Zeichen, dass er für sie da war.

"Sie ist in Hartford im Krankenhaus und es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hatte eine... eine Fehlgeburt."

"Was? Aber sie war doch gar nicht schwanger.", rief sie. Und nach einigen Augenblicken fügte sie leise hinzu: "Das hätte sie mir doch erzählt..."

"Anscheinend war sie es doch, sonst hätte sie ja keine Fehlgeburt haben können. Ich weiß auch nichts genaues, ich hab gestern Abend nur kurz mit Logan gesprochen, seine Münzen waren alle."

Lorelai nickte. "Wissen die Zwillinge davon?"

"Sie waren im Diner, als Rory zusammengebrochen ist, aber den Schock haben sie ganz gut überwunden, heute waren sie wieder so nervig wie sonst, die kleinen Quälgeister.", sagte Jess mit schiefem Grinsen. "Sie wissen nicht, was Rory hat, ich habe ihnen nur gesagt, dass es ihr bald besser gehen wird."

Lorelai nickte zustimmend. "Gut. Sie müssen sich nicht unnötig Sorgen machen. Passt du auf die Zwillinge heute noch auf? Ich muss zu Rory fahren.", sagte sie entschlossen. Jess nickte und ging aus der Küche, um sich zu waschen und dann mit den Zwillingen auf den Spielplatz zu gehen, wie er es ihnen versprochen hatte. Es war zwar nicht immer so gewesen, aber jetzt hielt Jess Mariano seine Versprechen.

/-/

Lorelai wartete, bis sie hörte, wie im oberen Stockwerk eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde, dann drehte sie sich zu Luke. "Ich muss zu Rory. Sie ist schon viel zu lange nur mit Logan im Krankenhaus. Sie braucht mich."

Luke nickte. "Ich komme mit. Du solltest jetzt nicht fahren, Lore." Er schloss seine Frau fest in die Arme, sie schlang ihre Hände um seine Taille.

"Danke.", murmelte sie leise. Was würde sie nur ohne Luke machen? Ohne seine Hilfe und seinen Rat, seinen Beistand, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste. sie wäre verloren ohne ihn, denn er fing sie immer wieder auf, wenn sie fiel. So wie jetzt. Wäre er nicht, dann würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen, weil sie sich Vorwürfe machte, so eine schlechte Mutter zu sein. Luke gab ihr immer wieder Kraft, schon damals, als ihr Vater den Herzinfarkt hatte oder als sie dachte, sie würde es mit dem Hotel nicht schaffen. Ohne Luke hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, ohne ihn wäre sie nicht so glücklich, wie sie es war, selbst wenn es auch schlechte Tage gab, wie es heute einer war.

Hoffentlich ging es Rory gut. Aber was hieß gut schon. Konnte es einem gut gehen, wenn man ein Kind verlor? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich gefühlt hätte, wenn sie Rory oder Sidney und Nancy verloren hätte und sie wollte es auch nicht, denn selbst das würde ihr zu weh tun. Aber darum ging es jetzt nicht. Sie musste zu Rory. Und das schnell. Sie atmete tief durch und löste sich aus der tröstlichen Umarmung. "Wir sollten zu Rory fahren.", sagte sie entschlossen. Luke nickte und beide eilten zu Lukes Wagen, der noch in der Auffahrt stand.

/-/

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später bei dem Krankenhaus ankamen, lief Lorelai so schnell sie konnte zu dem Schalter, wo eine Frau gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

"Rory Gilmore, ich will zu meiner Tochter Rory Gilmore. Sie ist gestern hier eingeliefert worden.", sagte Lorelai schnell und starrte die Frau auffordernd an. "Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, dass ich mich hinsetzen soll, die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht. Also, wo ist meine Tochter Rory Gilmore?"

"Moment bitte.", sagte die Schwester gelangweilt und durchsuchte die Daten. "Es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben hier keine Rory Gilmore."

"Was?", fragte Lorelai durcheinander und sah die Empfangsschwester angriffslustig an. "Hören Sie, ich beherrsche die tibetanische Kampfkunst und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Ihnen furchtbare Schmerzen zufüge, dann sagen Sie mir gefälligst, wo meine Tochter ist."

"Lorelai, beruhige dich.", sagte Luke, der jetzt hinter seine Frau getreten war und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Schwester warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu und nickte in Richtung Lorelai.  
"Wir möchten zu Rory Huntzberger. Oder Lorelai Huntzberger.", sagte er. Die Schwester blätterte noch in ihren Akten, als Lorelai und Luke jemanden rufen hörten.

"Lorelai, Luke!" Logan tauchte bei ihnen auf und sah sie erleichtert an. "Gott sei Dank seid ihr endlich da.", seufzte er.

"Logan, wie geht es Rory? Was ist genau passiert? Wo ist sie? Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte sie hektisch. Luke legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm.

Logan führte seine Schwiegereltern in den richtigen Flur und berichtete ihnen in allen Einzelheiten von Rorys Zusammenbruch am vorigen Tag und der Diagnose der Ärzte. "Ihr geht es ganz gut aber sie hat gestern eine Beruhigungsspritze bekommen, deshalb ist sie vielleicht etwas ruhiger als sonst. Morgen wird sie entlassen.", erklärte er.

"Und sie war wirklich schwanger? Warum hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich bin doch ihre Mutter.", fragte Lorelai und sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Luke drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.

"Sie hat es selbst nicht gewusst und ich glaube sie macht sich deswegen jetzt ziemliche Vorwürfe, weil sie es nicht gemerkt hat."

"Wie weit war sie denn?", wollte Lorelai wissen.

"Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass sie in der vierzehnten Woche war. Aber sie hatte so viel Stress in der letzten Zeit, dass sie die Anzeichen wohl nicht bemerkt oder falsch gedeutet hat."

Sie nickte verstehend. "Wenn man nicht damit rechnet, dann kann es leicht passieren, dass man nichts merkt. Besonders wenn man so viel unterwegs ist wie Rory."

"Das hat der Arzt auch gesagt.", meinte Logan.  
"Kann sie denn noch Kinder bekommen?", fragte Lorelai.

Logan nickte. "Zwar nicht in den nächsten Monaten, weil sich alles wieder erneuern muss, aber grundsätzlich kann sie noch welche bekommen.", erwiderte Logan und versuchte sich an die genauen Worte des Arztes zu erinnern. "Hier liegt sie.", sagte er anschließend und zeigte auf Rorys Zimmertür. "Sie wartet schon auf dich, Lorelai.", fügte er hinzu. Die Angesprochene nickte, klopfte, wartete auf die Erlaubnis einzutreten und verschwand dann im Krankenzimmer ihrer Tochter.

"Du siehst geschafft aus.", meinte Luke nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie nur auf die zugegangene Tür gestarrt hatten.

"Ich hab schlecht geschlafen.", sagte Logan und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fallen.

"Ich weiß noch, als Lorelai im Koma lag, hab ich auch schlecht geschlafen.", sagte Luke und setzte sich neben Logan. "Aber das wird schon wieder, wenn Rory wieder zu Hause ist, kannst du auch wieder besser schlafen."

"Das hoffe ich.", seufzte Logan und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand. Müde schloss er die Augen.

Luke schmunzelte leicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er eigentlich nicht gut geschlafen hatte, als Lorelai endlich wieder zu Hause war. Aber das hatte weniger an ihr als an den beiden kleinen Babys gelegen, die mit ihr gekommen waren.

Flashback Anfang

_"Warum müssen die eigentlich immer so laut schreien?", fragte Luke genervt und schlug die Decke zurück. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen. "Nicht mal Jess' Geschnarche war so aufdringlich."_

"Tja, Luke, das haben Babys so an sich, damit man sie nicht ignorieren kann. Das ist alles Taktik.", murmelte Lorelai und setzte sich auf. Auch sie wollte aufstehen, aber Luke hielt sie zurück.

"Du weißt doch, was der Arzt gesagt hat, du brauchst noch Ruhe.", sagte er bestimmend.

"Das kannst du doch nicht Ruhe nennen, Luke, oder hat das ganze Geschrei bei dir einen Hörsturz verursacht? Das ist eigentlich ziemlich naheliegend...", murmelte Lorelai vor sich hin und wartete darauf, dass Luke mit den schreienden Zwillingen wieder ins Zimmer kam, was einen Moment später auch der Fall war. Lorelai rutschte etwas zu Luke und nahm ihm Sidney ab. "Brauchen die zwei eine neue Windel?", fragte sie, während sie damit anfing, ihren Sohn zu stillen.

"Wir haben sie doch erst vor einer Stunde gewickelt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum die zwei keinen Hunger haben, wenn sie volle Windeln haben. Das wäre doch eine große Zeitersparnis. Aber nein, die beiden haben ihren eigenen Kopf. Sie sind definitiv deine Kinder, Lorelai.", sagte Luke grummelig, während er seine Tochter sanft in seinen Armen hin und her wiegte.

"Ach, das sind meine Kinder, Mr Ich-will-seit-zehn-Jahren-kein-neu-gestrichenes-Diner-haben. Es sind meine Kinder genau wie deine. Ich war ja wohl nicht alleine an der Produktion dieser beiden hier beteiligt."

"Darum möchte ich doch auch bitten. Außerdem, wenn du die beiden wirklich alleine hingekriegt hättest, dann wärst du ein medizinisches Wunder."

"Ich bin schon ein medizinisches Wunder, weil ich so viel Koffein in meinem Körper habe.", grinste Lorelai.  
"Das ist allerdings ein Wunder und ich frage mich bis heute, wie du es schaffst, mit diesen Mengen zu überleben.", meinte Luke und strich seiner etwas ruhiger gewordenen Tochter zärtlich über die Wange.

"Aber das hier sind die sehr viel größeren Wunder, meinst du nicht?", fragte Lorelai leise und schaute glücklich auf Sidney, der sie zufrieden anlächelte. "Ich glaube er ist satt. Nicht wahr, mein Sohn?" Sie strich ihm über den Rücken und erntete ein Bäuerchen. "Nimmst du ihn, dann kann ich Nancy füttern."

"Ok." Die beiden tauschten die Kinder. Luke schaute sich seinen Sohn genau an. Er hatte Lorelais blaue Augen, strahlende Augen, die schon jetzt das Funkeln hatten, dass er an Lorelai so sehr liebte. Genau wie Nancy. Die beiden würden eines Tages viele Herzen brechen, da war Luke sich sicher.

"Die beiden sind so unglaublich süß, nicht wahr?", fragte Lorelai und kleine Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

"Lorelai, Männer sind nicht süß.", berichtigte Luke grinsend seine Frau. "Nicht wahr, Sidney, sag deiner Mommy, dass Männer nicht süß sind."

Lorelai verdrehte die Augen. "Na schön, aber Nancy ist es. Ich bin gespannt, wie die Jungs aussehen werden, die sie mal mit nach Hause bringt."

Luke sah sie erschreckt an. "Sie wird niemals ausgehen, nur damit das klar ist, Lorelai.", sagte er bestimmend.

"Irgendwann wird sie ausgehen, das kannst du nicht verhindern."

"Aber ich kannst wenigstens versuchen."

"Sie wird dir schön danken, wenn du versuchst, sie noch mit vierzig einzusperren, Luke. Und das wird nicht klappen, dazu wird sie zu viele Gene von mir mitbekommen haben und am Ende durch das Fenster abhauen."

"Dann werde ich ein Gitter vor dem Fenster anbringen. Irgendwas wird mir da schon einfallen.", sagte er entschlossen.

"Und selbst wenn du versagst, dann hat sie ja immer noch ihren großen Bruder, der wird sie schon beschützen, nicht wahr?", sagte Lorelai grinsend.

"Du machst dich über mich lustig.", sagte Luke und sah sie finster an.

"Wie könnte ich?!", fragte Lorelai. "Ich mache mich doch nicht um zwei Uhr morgens über dich lustig, Schatz." Sie reichte ihm Nancy hinüber und Luke brachte beide Kinder wieder zurück in ihre Bettchen. "Und bis vier Uhr möchte ich keinen Mucks von euch hören, damit das klar ist.", sprach er ein Machtwort, bevor er sich wieder zu Lorelai ins Bett legte und das Licht ausmachte. Sie platzierte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und lauschte seiner ruhigen Herzschlag. Luke strich ihr sanft über die Haare. So schliefen sie ein und hörten bis zehn vor vier nichts von den beiden Babys.

Flashback Ende

Luke lächelte leise bei dieser Erinnerung und wandte den Kopf. Logan war eingeschlafen.

**TBC...**


	18. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf!

**Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf!**

Lorelai schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war kalt und steril, aber das störte sie nicht wirklich. Was sie störte war, dass ihre Tochter so schwach und hilflos in diesem Krankenhausbett lag. Sie hatte müde die Augen geschlossen und dunkle Ringe darunter. Außerdem waren sie verquollen, Rory hatte also geweint. Und sie, Lorelai, war nicht da gewesen, um ihr zu helfen und sie zu trösten. Was war sie nur für eine Mutter? Aber wenigstens war sie jetzt hier. Sie seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter auf die Bettkante. "Rory.", sagte sie leise.

Diese öffnete die Augen und blickte ihre Mutter erleichtert an. "Mom.", seufzte sie und warf sich beinahe in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Lorelai umarmte sie so fest wie möglich und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Es wird alles gut, Schätzchen. Shhhh, ich bin ja da.", flüsterte Lorelai. Rory weinte sich an der Schulter ihrer Mutter aus und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte Lorelai nach einigen Minuten.

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", fragte Rory und trocknete sich die Augen mit einem Teil ihrer Bettdecke. "Ich habe ein Kind verloren, ein Kind, von dem ich überhaupt nichts wusste. Ich war im dritten Monat schwanger und hab es nicht mal gemerkt! Wahrscheinlich ist es gut, dass ich das Baby verloren habe, ich wäre bestimmt eine furchtbare Mutter geworden, wenn ich nicht mal merke, dass ich schwanger bin. Und Logan. Er ist wahrscheinlich furchtbar enttäuscht von mir, er hätte bestimmt gerne dieses Kind gehabt. Vielleicht sollte er sich von mir scheiden lassen und eine Frau finden, die nicht zu blöd ist um zu merken, dass sie schwanger ist und die eine perfekte Mutter sein muss, die in seine perfekte Familie passt und die einfach nur perfekt ist.", sagte Rory verzweifelt. Lorelai erinnerte sie im Moment stark an die Rory, die so verwirrt gewesen war, als sie einfach die Schule geschwänzt und zu Jess nach New York gefahren war. Damals hatte sie am Abend auch so wirres Zeug geredet, weil ihre Gefühle so durcheinander gewesen sein mussten. So war es jetzt wahrscheinlich auch. Ein Kind zu bekommen bedeutete eine große hormonelle Umstellung und es wieder zu verlieren ebenfalls.

Lorelai nahm Rory ein weiteres Mal in die Arme. "Ganz ruhig, Rory, beruhige dich."

"Es ist meine Schuld, Mom. Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich das Kind verloren habe. Ich bin zu viel gereist und hab zu viel gearbeitet. Hätte ich das nicht, dann wäre jetzt alles in Ordnung und Logan wäre nicht enttäuscht von mir."

"Rory, du hast doch von dem Baby nichts gewusst. Wieso hättest du dich schonen sollen, wenn du nicht gewusst hast, dass es vielleicht nötig war? Und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld, dass du die Schwangerschaft nicht bemerkt hast, Rory, das kann jedem passieren, du musst dir keinen Vorwurf machen.", sagte Lorelai entschlossen.

"Aber Logan tut das sicher.", widersprach Rory.

"Logan ist froh, dass es dir gut geht und du morgen entlassen wird. Er macht dir überhaupt keinen Vorwurf, er ist erleichtert, dass er dich nicht verliert. So wie er aussieht hat er wahrscheinlich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Und er liebt dich, er wird dich nicht verlassen, weil er denkt, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist."

"Also denkt er, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin.", stellte Rory fest.

"Nein, dass tut er nicht, er wird dich für eine sehr gute Mutter halten. Und das wirst du auch eines Tages sein. Schon allein wie du mit den Zwillingen umgehst, zeigt, dass du eines Tages eine wundervolle Mutter sein wirst und jedes Kind kann froh sein, wenn du seine Mutter sein wirst.", sagte Lorelai ernst.

"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Rory und blickte ihre Mutter aus roten Augen an.

"Natürlich. Schon allein, weil es mich als Großmutter bekommen wird. Und ich denke Liz wird sich da auch noch einmischen, selbst wenn es nicht Jess' Kind ist. Das Kind wird sehr glücklich sein, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Rory lächelte leicht. "Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht, wichtig ist, Rory, dass dir niemand einen Vorwurf macht, verstehst du? Niemand gibt dir die Schuld daran, dass du das Baby verloren hast, also solltest du das auch nicht tun, mein Schatz. Versprochen?"

Rory nickte. "Versprochen." Sie trocknete sich die Augen und blickte ihre Mutter an. "Danke, Mom."  
Lorelai lächelte und strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. "Keine Ursache. Ich hätte schon früher kommen sollen, aber irgendeine Schlampe, die als Empfangsdame arbeitet und scharf auf Luke ist, hat wohl vergessen, mir die Nachrichten zu übermitteln." Rory lächelte leicht. "Selbst Michel ist verantwortungsvoller zu den Gästen, obwohl er für Celine Dion wohl alles stehen und liegen lassen würde."

"Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Rory und gähnte.

"Du musst müde sein, kiddo. Ich sollte wohl gehen.", sagte Lorelai und stand auf. Rory ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Lorelai beugte sich vor und küsste ihre älteste Tochter auf die Wange. "Schlaf gut, mein Schatz."

Rory nickte folgsam. Lorelai ging langsam zur Tür. "Mom?", rief Rory leise.

"Ja?" Lorelai drehte sich um.

"Danke.", flüsterte Rory.

"Keine Ursache.", antwortete Lorelai und blickte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. Im Moment kam sie ihr nicht wie die fünfundzwanzigjährige Journalistin vor, die um die Welt reiste, sondern wie ihre kleine fünfjährige Tochter, die Angst davor hatte, in die Nähe eines Pferdes zu gehen. Rory würde für Lorelai wohl immer ihr kleines Mädchen sein, aber so ging es wohl jeder Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Sie lächelte Rory noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

**TBC...**


	19. er ist tot!

**... er ist tot!**

"Luke, machst du mir noch einen Kaffee?", fragte Lorelai erschöpft und legte ihren Kopf auf den Küchentisch.

Luke warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. "Lorelai, wir wollen doch bald ins Bett gehen, wenn du dich jetzt noch mit Koffein zudröhnst, dann wirst du die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können."

Lorelai sah ihren Man aus müden Augen an. "Na und? Das bisschen Koffein wird mich nicht am schlafen hindern, vertrau mir."

"Lorelai-", fing Luke an, würde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

"Luke, ich habe nur zum Frühstück zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken, denn diese Spülsuppe aus dem Krankenhaus zählt nicht. Das heute ist einer der schlimmsten Tage, die ich bis jetzt erlebt habe, also diskutier jetzt nicht mit mir sondern gib mir einfach den verdammten Kaffee, klar?"

Luke seufzte und schenkte die schwarze Flüssigkeit ein. Dann nahm er die Tasse und setzte sich zu Lorelai an den Tisch. "Bitte schön. Aber das Zeug wird dich eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen.", sagte er, als er ihr die Tasse vor die Nase schob.

"Jaja, meine Ohren werden verfaulen und meine Haut wird faltig. Ich kenne den Vortrag, Luke.", sagte sie augenverdrehend und trank einen großen Schluck.

Luke musterte seine Frau. Lorelai sah müde aus, viel müder als sonst. Sie wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend in ihrem Schlafanzug auf Luke. Dieser Tag hatte ihr sehr zugesetzt, erst die Sorgen um die Zwillinge, dann die Nachricht von Rorys Fehlgeburt und das Gespräch mit ihrer ältesten Tochter im Krankenhaus. Luke nahm sanft Lorelais Hand und drückte sie liebevoll. Lorelai sah ihn dankbar an.

"Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter, Luke.", meinte sie nach ein paar Minuten. Er sah sie überrascht an. Was brachte Lorelai denn auf diesen absurden Gedanken?

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Lorelai schaute traurig in ihren Kaffee, sie konnte Luke nicht in die Augen sehen. "Ich hab nicht an Rory gedacht. Ich habe immer nur gedacht, dass den Zwillingen etwas passiert sein könnte, seit diese falsche Schlange uns die Nachrichten gegeben hat. Ich hab nicht an Rory gedacht, ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte, sondern nur den Zwillingen. Was bin ich denn für eine Mutter, die nicht an ihre älteste Tochter denkt?", fragte sie verzweifelt, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Luke nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme.

"Lorelai, es ist doch ganz normal, dass du zuerst an die Zwillinge gedacht hast. Sie sind doch erst vier Jahre alt und können wer weiß was anstellen. Ich hab auch nicht an Rory gedacht."

"Aber Rory ist doch auch nicht deine Tochter.", schluchzte Lorelai.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie das für mich ist, schon seit ich sie und dich damals kennen gelernt habe. Aber sie ist erwachsen und kommt alleine zurecht. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass du zuerst an deine kleinen Kinder denkst und dann erst an deine erwachsene Tochter."

"Aber-"

"Lorelai, du bist die beste Mutter, die ich kenne und Sid, Nancy und Rory können sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie dich haben."

"Aber-"

"Rede dir keine Schuldgefühle ein für eine Sache, für die du nichts kannst. Du warst bei Rory und du hast sie getröstet, du hast dich verhalten wie jede Mutter sich verhalten würde. Sei froh, dass sie morgen entlassen wird und dass es ihr soweit gut geht. Niemandem ist es geholfen, wenn du dir jetzt irgendwelche Selbstvorwürfe machst, damit ziehst du nur alle runter, verstanden?"

Lorelai nickte und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie blickte Luke aus verweinten Augen an und lächelte leicht. Luke strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", flüsterte sie einige Minuten später.

"Du müsstest dir deinen Kaffee in einem anderen Laden kaufen."

"Aber nirgendwo ist er so gut wie bei dir.", lächelte Lorelai und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen. Sie trank den Rest ihres Kaffees aus und stand dann auf. "Lass uns schlafen gehen.", meinte sie.

Luke nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Du weißt aber schon, dass du jetzt wegen dem Kaffee nicht schlafen kannst?"

Lorelai grinste ihn an. "Och, ich schaff das schon." Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, ihr Blick fiel auf den Mülleimer und sie bemerkte etwas. "Oh mein Gott!", rief sie und kippte den Eimer kurzerhand um.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Luke erschreckt und eilte zu seiner Frau.

Lorelai zeigte auf den Boden. "Der ... der singende Rabbi... er ist tot!"

Luke schaute auf den Fußboden und erblickte zwischen alten Papierresten und einer Bananenschale die Überreste der Figur, die er sowieso nie gemocht hatte. "Oh.", sagte er tonlos und machte aus Rücksicht auf Lorelais Gefühle ein betroffenes Gesicht. "Das tut mir leid für dich." Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Lorelais Hüften und küsste ihren Hals. "Du hast sehr an der Figur gehangen."

"Ja, schon.", murmelte sie. "Meine Mutter wird Luftsprünge machen. Besonders seitdem sie weiß, dass ich den Rabbi nur bekommen habe, weil ich ihr zweitrangiges Silber dafür eingetauscht habe." Sie drehte sich um und legte seine Arme und Lukes Nacken.

"Das waren bestimmt die Zwillinge.", vermutete er zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Jaah, wahrscheinlich.", erwiderte sie und zog Luke noch näher zu sich. "Ich werde morgen mit ihnen schimpfen, sie schlafen schon."

"Mach das.", sagte er. Und nach einem letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss eilten sie nach oben und ein paar Sekunden später fiel ihre Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss.

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen schlichen Sidney und Nancy leise die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatten sich ganz alleine angezogen und sahen auch dementsprechend aus. Sid hatte sich sein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft und Nancy hatte zwei verschieden farbige Socken an. Sie hatten eigentlich ihre Eltern wecken wollen, aber die hatten so friedlich geschlafen, dass die Kleinen es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatten. Und es bestand schon ein Unterschied zwischen Lukes und Jess' Gemeckere wegen zu frühem Wecken und die zwei waren sich sicher, welches sie lieber hatten.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen fielen ihre Blicke sofort auf den Müllhaufen auf dem Teppich, wo der kaputte Rabbi unschwer zu erkennen war. Nancy biss sich auf die Lippe und Sidney schaute sich hektisch um, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand den Rabbi bemerkt hatte.

"Wenn Mommy das sieht...", murmelte Nancy tonlos.

"... dann bekommen wir riesen Ärger.", vervollständigte Sid den Satz seiner Schwester.

Wie auf Kommando stürzten die zwei zu Boden und warfen hektisch den ganzen Papiermüll und die Bananenschale und kaputten Bleistifte und was es sonst noch für Müll auf dem Boden gab zurück in den Mülleimer, den Nancy wieder aufgestellt hatte. Danach schnappten sie sich den kaputten und nicht mehr singen könnenden Rabbi und eilten mit ihm nach draußen. Leider befand sich Babette in ihrem Garten und polierte ihre Gartenzwerge. Aber die Zwillinge wären nicht die Zwillinge, wenn sie sich davon entmutigen lassen würden. Sie legten sich flach auf den Boden und robbten á la Schuh des Manitu zu dem großen Baum, der sich im hinteren Teil des Gartens befand. In der Krone war ein Baumhaus, das Luke zusammen mit den Zwillingen gebaut hatte und das nur für die beiden Kinder war. Sidney kletterte rasch die Strickleiter hinauf und versteckte die Figur im hintersten Teil des Hauses, wo man sie nicht so leicht entdecken konnte. Er streckte den Kopf aus dem Eingang heraus und zeigte seiner Schwester den nach oben gehaltenen Daumen, dann kletterte er schnell wieder runter.

Sie waren fast wieder im Haus, als Babette die beiden Kinder entdeckte. "Na, ihr Süßen? So früh schon auf den Beinen? Was macht ihr denn da auf dem Boden?" Sie kam näher zu dem Zaun und blickte die Kinder ihrer Nachbarin erwartungsvoll und neugierig an.

Schnell rappelten sich die beiden wieder auf und grinsten Babette verlegen an. "Wir wollten nur ein paar Blumen für Mommy und Daddy pflücken, weil sie doch wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück sind.", log Nancy unverfroren. Aber sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Babette ihr Vorhaben durchkreuzte, jetzt, wo sie den Rabbi doch schon versteckt hatten.

"Oh, dass ist aber wirklich lieb von euch, ihr Süßen, da werden sich eure Mommy und euer Daddy aber freuen.", rief Babette. "Obwohl Luke ja für Blumen eigentlich nichts übrig hat.", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu und ging dann wieder zurück in ihr Haus.

Sid und Nancy warteten, bis sie verschwunden war und eilten dann ebenfalls wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Nichts erweckte mehr den Anschein, dass vor zehn Minuten noch der gesamte Inhalt eines Mülleimers im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich verstreut war.

Erleichtert atmeten die Kinder durch und bemerkten, wie ihre Mutter verschlafen und in ihrem Schlafanzug die Treppe hinunter kam.

"Morgen, ihr zwei.", murmelte sie und strich beiden kurz über den Kopf, bevor sie ihren Weg zur Küche fortsetzte und irgendetwas von Kaffee vor sich hinbrabbelte.

Kurz darauf kam ein fertig angezogener Luke die Treppe herunter und warf einen verwirrten Blick auf den Fußboden. Gestern war doch noch alles voller Müll gewesen, weil Lorelai den Eimer wegen dem singenden Rabbi umgekippt und ihn nicht wieder weggeräumt hatte, da sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen waren. Er bemerkte, dass die Zwillinge ziemlich schuldbewusst aussahen und reimte sich zusammen, was passiert war. Aber das sollte Lorelai regeln, er hatte den singenden Rabbi nie gemocht, also war es ihm relativ egal.

Er kniete sich vor Sid hin und begann damit, ihm das Hemd richtig zuzuknöpfen. Danach ging er gefolgt von den Zwillingen in die Küche, wo er eine ziemlich missmutige Lorelai entdeckte, die eine Tasse mit dem kalten Kaffee von gestern vor sich hatte.

"Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und das ist nur deine Schuld.", empfing sie Luke und warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Hättest du mich gestern mehr Kaffee trinken lassen, dann hätte ich vielleicht noch meinen normalen Koffeinpegel erreicht und so gut wie immer geschlafen, aber nein, du musst mal wieder auf Gesundheitsmoralapostel machen und mir mein schwarzes Glück vorenthalten, du Kaffeebanause.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse, nach dem sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Luke ignorierte die Schimpftirade seiner Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Lorelai. Wenn du dich anziehen würdest, dann können wir ins Diner gehen und du bekommst richtigen Kaffee."

Lorelais Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und eilte nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. "Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?", rief sie ihm im Laufen zu.

Luke sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Erstaunlich, wie die Stimmung seiner Frau umschlagen konnte, wenn Kaffee im Spiel war.

**TBC...**


	20. Montagmorgen

**Montagmorgen**

"Luke, da bist du ja.", rief Ceasar erleichtert und hätte seinen Arbeitgeber beinahe umarmt, wenn er nicht so viele Teller hätte tragen müssen. "Dich schickt der Himmel."

"Wieso?", fragte Luke erstaunt und hielt die Tür auf, damit die Zwillinge ohne Probleme ins Diner kommen konnten.

"Weil Kirk mich zu Tode genervt hat. Seit Jess mich gestern angerufen und gebeten hat, den Laden zu schmeißen weil er auf die Zwillinge aufpassen musste, rennt mir dieser Irre schon hinterher und will unbedingt auch hier arbeiten. Stell dir vor, er hat die ganze Zeit gerufen 'Ich habe ein Haarnetz, ich habe ein Haarnetz', wer will denn so was wissen?", fragte Ceasar aufgebracht und wollte damit anfangen, mit seinen Händen wild in der Luft zu gestikulieren. Luke musste geistesgegenwärtig die Teller auffangen, die ansonsten wie Frisbees durch die Luft gesaust wären.

"Oh, dürfen wir das Essen jetzt selber fangen?", fragte Lorelai begeistert, als sie das Diner betrat. Sie ging zum Tresen und holte die Zwillinge herunter, die fröhlich da hinaufgeklettert waren. Mit den beiden ging sie zu dem letzten freien Tisch und sie setzten sich hin.

"Luke? Kaffee!!", rief sie ihrem Mann zu, der erst einmal tief Luftholen musste, um nicht wieder einen Vortrag über die Schäden zu halten, die der Kaffeekonsum mit sich brachte. Seufzend ging er an Ceasar vorbei hinter den Tresen und setzte neuen Kaffee auf.

"Oh, Zuckerpuppe!", rief Babette, die soeben das Diner betreten hatte und stürzte zu Lorelai. "Süße, weißt du, was mit Rory los ist? Wir haben vorgestern einen Krankenwagen vor dem Diner gesehen und Rory, die auf einer Trage hineingekarrt wurde. Weißt du, was das arme Engelchen hat?"

Lorelai sah sich unauffällig um und bemerkte, dass so ziemlich das ganze Diner gespannt auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie wollte nicht, dass alle Welt von Rorys Fehlgeburt wusste und sie wusste auch, dass Rory das nicht wollte. "Es ist nichts schlimmes, sie war nur überarbeitet, der ganze Stress, du weißt schon..."

"Aber natürlich.", rief Babette verständnisvoll. "Die arme Kleine, sie ist so fleißig und dann passiert ihr so was. Ich sollte sofort Patty Bescheid sagen.", überlegte sie und war einige Momente später auch schon verschwunden.

"Mommy, hat Rory was schlimmes?", wollte Sid wissen und schaute seine Mutter ernst an.

Lorelai lächelte, strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf und gab Nancy einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sie wird wieder gesund werden, es ist nichts schlimmes. Rory wird es bald wieder gut gehen.", sagte sie den Zwillingen und hoffte, dass es auch stimmte und Rory wirklich bald wieder gesund sein würde, physisch und psychisch.

In der Zwischenzeit war Luke mit der Kaffeekanne zum Tisch gekommen und schenkte seiner Frau ein, während Ceasar den Zwillinge zwei Tassen mit Kakao vor die Nase stellte. Lorelai sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Luke verstand nicht, was sie wollte.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er schließlich.

"Wo ist mein Essen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Du hast nichts bestellt.", antwortete er.

"Hab ich nicht?", fragte Lorelai erstaunt.

"Nein, Mommy, hast du nicht.", sagte Sidney. "Daddy, krieg ich einen Muffin?", fragte der kleine Junge und sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.

Aber Luke schüttelte den Kopf. "Sid, du weißt doch, dass du erst etwas richtiges essen musst, bevor du den Muffin bekommst. Das selbe gilt für dich, Nancy und für dich auch, Lorelai."

"Aber das ist gemein, Daddy.", rief Nancy sauer und starrte ihren Vater schmollend an.

"Ja, das ist gemein, Daddy.", rief auch Lorelai und zog den gleichen Schmollmund wie ihre Tochter. Luke stöhnte innerlich und äußerlich auf.

"Ganz genau, das ist gemein, Daddy.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Luke.

"Fang du nicht auch noch an.", rief Luke, der nun langsam wieder genervt klang und sich zu seinem Neffen umdrehte, der mit einer Reisetasche im Durchgang stand. "Wieso bist du eigentlich noch da?"

"Weil ich gestern nicht in dem übermüdeten Zustand, in dem ich war, mein Auto zu Schrott fahren wollte, weil das nämlich das erste Auto ist, das nach einem Jahr immer noch fährt und vor dem ich nicht Angst haben muss, dass es zusammenkracht, wenn es eine Schnecke schief anschaut, alles klar?", sagte Jess, ging zum Tresen, hob den Deckel an und nahm sich einen Muffin.

"Daddy, das ist unfair!", rief Nancy, sprang auf und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihren Cousin.

"Das ist ganz unfair.", rief auch Lorelai. Jess starrte die zwei an, als wären sie Aliens von einem anderen Stern.

"Diese Familie ist verrückt.", murmelte er, als er in den Muffin biss.

"Daddy, warum darf Jess gleich einen Muffin essen und wir müssen vorher etwas richtiges essen?", fragte Sidney und sah seinen Vater wütend an.

"Weil Jess erwachsen ist und selber entscheiden darf, was er isst.", erklärte Luke ruhig.

"Und wieso darf ich dann keinen Muffin essen? Ich bin erwachsen.", verlangte Lorelai jetzt zu wissen.

"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Luke mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ähm, ja, ziemlich.", antwortete seine Frau. "Und gerade du müsstest das wissen.", fügte sie noch hinzu und versuchte die Augenbrauen noch höher als Luke zu ziehen.

"Ist das anstößig.", rief Jess von der Theke und schüttelte den Kopf.

Luke seufzte ein weiteres Mal. "Möchtet ihr etwas bestellen?", fragte er danach und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ja", rief Nancy laut. "Muffins!"

"Und davor?", wollte er wissen.

"Noch mehr Muffins.", sagte Sid.

"Und etwas anderes als Muffins?"

"Kaffee!!!!", riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Lorelai saß dabei und sah grinsend zu. Sie hatte doch die besten Kinder der Welt und denjenigen, die etwas anderes behaupteten, würde sie es schon zeigen.

"Also, was möchtet ihr bestellen außer Muffins, Kaffee, Bagels, Doughnuts, Kuchen und allem anderen süßen Zeug, von dem ihr wisst, dass ihr es nur essen dürft, wenn ihr etwas richtiges gegessen habt?"

Die Zwillinge sahen ihren Vater sauer an und verschränkten die Arme aus Protest vor der Brust.  
"Also gar nichts.", stellte Luke fest und wollte wieder hinter den Tresen gehen.

"Pancakes.", rief Nancy plötzlich.

"Toast mit Marmelade.", schrie Sidney dazwischen.

"Spiegeleier mit Speck.", gab auch Lorelai ihren Senf dazu und grinste.

"Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr im Diner nicht rumschreien sollt." sagte Luke mit der autoritärsten Stimme, zu der er fähig war und verschwand in der Küche. Jess hatte das ganze Schauspiel grinsend beobachtet und nahm sich in aller Seelenruhe einen weiteren Muffin, ohne auf die entrüsteten Schrei von Sidney, Nancy und Lorelai zu reagieren.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde ging die Tür zum Diner auf und Rory kam gestützt von Logan herein. Rory!", riefen die Zwillinge glücklich und sprangen von ihren Stühlen herunter und liefen zu Rory, wo sie zur Begrüßung ihrer großen Schwester jeweils ein Bein umklammerten. Rory schwankte etwas, hielt sie an Logan fest und fuhr dann mit ihrer freien Hand ihren Geschwistern durch die Haare.

"Geht's dir wieder besser?", verlangte Nancy sofort zu wissen, während Logan seiner Frau auf einen Stuhl half.

Rory lächelte etwas gequält, nickte aber. Ihr ging es schon wieder etwas besser, seit Lorelai gestern mit ihr gesprochen und sie getröstet hatte. "Ja, ihr zwei, mir geht es wieder besser.", sagte sie.

Die Zwillinge nickten zufrieden und gingen zu ihren Muffins zurück, die sie bekommen hatten, nachdem sie etwas richtiges gegessen hatten.

Jess stand von dem Hocker auf und ging zu seiner Exfreundin. "Wie geht's dir, Rory?", fragte er und setzte sich so auf einen Stuhl, dass er seine Arme auf die Lehne legen konnte.

"Besser, Jess. Danke, dass du auf die Zwillinge aufgepasst hast.", antwortete Rory.

Jess winkte ab. "Kein Thema. Hauptsache dir geht es wieder besser."

"Da hat er Recht, Ace.", stimmte Logan zu, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte. Er beugte sich vor und gab seiner Frau einen kurzen aber dennoch zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Rory sah sich kurz im Diner um. "Mom ist schon im Hotel, oder?", fragte sie und klang etwas enttäuscht.  
Jess nickte. "Ja, Sookie hat vor zehn Minuten angerufen, dass es einen Notfall gibt. Wir sollen dir aber gute Besserung von ihr ausrichten und dir sagen, dass sie dich heute Abend wahrscheinlich noch anrufen wird."

Rory nickte. "In Ordnung."

In diesem Moment hörte man ein lautes Poltern aus der Vorratskammer und Lukes wütenden Schrei. "Kirk!" Sekunden später tauchte Luke, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, im Diner auf und zog Kirk hinter sich her, der eine Kellneruniform an- und ein Haarnetz aufhatte. "Ich habe dir doch am Freitagabend noch gesagt, dass ich keine Aushilfe, Kellner, oder Verrückte im Diner brauche, also verschwinde gefälligst und zieh dieses lächerliche Haarnetz aus, hast du verstanden?", rief er sauer und schmiss Kirk eigenhändig aus dem Laden.

Jess grinste. "Lauter Verrückte hier."

Auch Rory lächelte. "Was hast du denn erwartet? Wieso sind die Zwillinge eigentlich noch hier?", wechselte sie dann das Thema.

"Der Kindergarten hat zu. Masern.", erklärte Jess. "Jetzt muss Luke die Quälgeister wohl oder übel hier ertragen." Er stand auf und nahm sich seine Reisetasche. "Und ich muss jetzt los, ich hab in zwei Stunden einen Termin mit meinem Verleger." Er schüttelte Logan die Hand, umarmte Rory kurz und klopfte Luke freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dann strich er den Zwillingen, die unter den Tischen verstecken spielten, über den Kopf und verließ das Diner.

Rory seufzte, weil ihr und Logan noch eine Autofahrt nach New York bevorstand und sie doch noch etwas mitgenommen von den letzten beiden Tagen war. "Luke? Kriege ich einen Kaffee?"

**TBC...**


	21. Von Krankenpflegern und toten Rabbis

**Von übervorsichtigen Krankenpflegern und toten Rabbis**

"Aha, wusste ich es doch.", sagte Luke und zerrte den kaputten Rabbi unter einer Wolldecke hervor, unter der ihn Sid vorsorglich versteckt hatte. Es war nach sieben Uhr am Abend und die Zwillinge spielten zusammen im Haus. Luke war das mysteriöse Verschwinden der kaputten Figur wieder eingefallen und es kam ihm doch etwas suspekt vor, wie sich die beiden Kinder am Morgen verhalten hatten, deshalb hatte er beschlossen, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Luke nahm die Figur in eine Hand und kletterte vorsichtig die Strickleiter herunter. Er ging wieder ins Haus und sah, wie Sid und Nancy friedlich miteinander am Boden im Wohnzimmer spielten und darauf warteten, dass ihre Mutter wieder nach Hause kam.

"Sagt mal, ihr zwei.", meinte Luke beiläufig und ging zu seinen Kindern. "Wisst ihr zufällig, was das ist?" Er hielt den singenden Rabbi hoch und konnte beobachten, wie sich die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten.

"Es war nicht unsere Schuld!", rief Sidney sofort.

"Ja, ganz genau!", bekräftigte Nancy ihren Bruder.

"Rory hat sie runtergeworfen und wir wollten nur nicht, dass sie Ärger kriegt, weißt du.", erklärte Sid und sah seinen Vater aus großen blauen Augen an.

"Das ist aber lieb von euch.", lächelte Luke und warf die Figur wieder in den Mülleimer. Selbst wenn die Zwillinge jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagten, er konnte ihnen einfach nicht böse sein, dazu hatten sie viel zu viel von Lorelai.

"Ja, nicht?", lächelte Nancy ihren Vater unschuldig an. "Kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun und Mommy nichts davon sagen?"

Luke musste grinsen. Wenn die zwei wüssten, dass Lorelai schon längst Bescheid wusste...

"Ich denke das lässt sich machen.", antwortete er dann ernst und strich beiden über den Kopf. "So, und jetzt müsst ihr ins Bett."

"Nein!", protestierten beide sofort. "Wir sind noch gar nicht müde. Außerdem ist Mommy noch gar nicht da und wir wollen ihr doch noch gute Nacht sagen."

"Ihr macht euch bettfertig und wenn ihr wie immer eine halbe Stunde trödelt, dann ist eure Mutter da und ihr könnt ihr gute Nacht sagen."

"Na schön.", maulten die Zwillinge, erhoben sich und gingen so langsam wie möglich die Treppe hinauf.

/-/

"Hast du's bequem, Ace?", fragte Logan besorgt und rückte Rorys Kissen zurecht.

"Ja, hab ich. Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich schwer krank?"

"Nein, kann ich nicht. Der Arzt hat doch gesagt, du musst dich schonen."

"Ja, schonen, aber doch nicht so extrem. Du lässt mich doch nichts machen.", protestierte Rory.

"Ahh, so stimmt das nicht, Ace, du hast immerhin dein Wasserglas selbst anheben dürfen.", widersprach Logan und küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn.

"Aber ich hab dich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, dass du mir mein Essen klein schneidest. Und das war kein richtiger Kuss, du fasst mich doch nur noch mit Samthandschuhen an, seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus zurück bin.", sagte Rory und sah ihn bettelnd an.

"Rory, ich bitte dich um deine Gesundheit Willen, mach eine Pause, ruh dich aus. Du bist momentan krank geschrieben, du darfst einen Monat nicht mehr arbeiten, nutz diese Chance und erhol dich ein bisschen. Du arbeitest sonst rund um die Uhr. Erhol dich bitte, der Arzt hat das auch gesagt.", sagte Logan ernst. Rory arbeitete viel zu viel und hatte seiner Meinung nach vor diesem Wochenende schon kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch gestanden. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passierte, diese Ereignisse hatten ihm schon einen Schock versetzt.

Rory sah ihrem Mann in die Augen und merkte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte, was bei ihm nicht so häufig der Fall war. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr enttäuschen, sie hatte schließlich schon das Baby verloren, seines und ihres. Sie seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Logan strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Nicht nur vielleicht, ganz sicher. Bitte tu, was der Arzt gesagt hat, ich will dich doch nicht verlieren."

Rory nickte und lächelte leicht. Logan beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen richtigen Kuss, den, den sie sich gewünscht hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Mann und spürte die vertrauten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

/-/

"Luke?" Lorelai schloss die Haustür hinter sich, warf die Schlüssel auf ein Beistelltischchen und betrat das Wohnzimmer, das sehr ordentlich war, wie immer, seit Luke in diesem Haus wohnte. "Luuuuuke?"

Der Gerufene kam mit strafendem Blick aus der Küche und blieb ein paar Meter von seiner Frau entfernt stehen. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes, wir haben unseren Kindern verboten hier herumzuschreien. Was bist du denn für ein Vorbild für die zwei, wenn du dich selbst nicht an die Regeln hällst."

Lorelai ging zu Luke und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Gar keins. Aber das erwartet schon lange keiner von mir." Sie lächelte und küsste Luke.

"Du hast vorhin noch Kaffee getrunken.", stellte Luke fest.

Lorelai sah ihn erschrocken an. "Woher weißt du das? Hat Sookie dich angerufen und dir das gesagt?"

"Das kann ich schmecken, du Junkie.", grinste Luke.  
"Wenn wir wirklich noch ein Baby bekommen wollen, dann muss ich auf Vorrat trinken." Sie küsste ihn erneut und dieses Mal auch sehr viel intensiver.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh!" Lorelai und Luke lösten sich wieder von einander und sahen, dass die Zwillinge bettfertig auf der Treppe standen. "Wir warten darauf, dass du nach oben kommst und uns gute Nacht sagst und du knutscht hier mit Daddy rum." Sidney sah seine Mutter beleidigt an, aber Lorelai lächelte. Sie ging vor ihren Kindern in die Knie. 

"Das tut mir Leid ihr beiden, aber ich muss doch auch Daddy begrüßen. Und jetzt seid ihr dran. Na los, ich les euch noch eine Geschichte vor.", schlug sie vor, worauf die Zwillinge begeistert die Treppe herauf stürzten. "Ich bin bald wieder da.", rief Lorelai Luke leise zu und folgte dann ihren Kindern. Er seufzte und schaltete schließlich den Fernseher an.

/-/

"So, da bin ich wieder.", sagte Lorelai grinsend, als sie die Treppe wieder herunter kam. Luke saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch, im Fernseher lief ein Baseballspiel. Lorelai ließ sich neben ihren Mann auf das Sofa fallen und schaltete das Unterhaltungsmedium aus. "Das Spiel war ja nicht sonderlich spannend, wenn du dabei einschläfst.", lächelte Lorelai. Luke regte sich und schlug die Augen auf. "Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was ihr Männer an diesem Sport findet. Okay, die Typen sehen sehr sexy aus in diesen tollen Trikots aber davon habt ihr ja nichts, außer ihr seid schwul, was ja wohl nicht auf alle Biertrinkenden Footballfans zutrifft. Und so spannend ist es jetzt wirklich nicht, wenn man zuschaut, wie Männer mit einem Ball rumrennen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dir so was freiwillig anschauen kannst und am Ende noch Geld für irgendwelche Karten ausgibst, wo du dann sowieso nur nass wirst, weil es in Strömen regnet und dann wirst du krank und musst zu irgendwelchen Ärzten, die dir so doofe Fragen stellen wie zum Beispiel 'wie geht's uns denn', obwohl es dir ganz anders geht als ihm und du ihn dann am liebsten mit diesem scheußlichen Krankenhausessen bewerfen würdest. Und dann verklagt er dich und meine Mutter wird dir das dann ewig vorwerfen und dann wirst du enterbt und dann muss ich mich vielleicht sogar von dir scheiden lassen und was würdest du dann ohne mich machen? Du wärst verloren, mein Lieber."

Luke, der während Lorelais Monolog genug Zeit zum Aufwachen hatte, entschloss sich, der Rede seiner Frau ein Ende zu bereiten und tat das, indem er sie auf den Mund küsste. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, dass sie mit Reden aufhörte, das war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, sie zum schweigen zu bringen, die andere war, ihr einen Kaffee vorzusetzen und die sicherste war ihr zu erzählen, dass ihre Mutter zu Besuch kam, denn dann verschwand sie im Bad und kam Stunden nicht mehr heraus oder sie für ins Hotel, wo sie sich versteckte.

Nachdem sie ihre Knutscherei beendet hatten, die zugegebenermaßen etwas ausgeartet war, wurde Lorelai ernst. "Luke, heute kam Mike Armstrong zu uns ins Hotel. Das war der Notfall, von dem Sookie gesprochen hatte."

Luke setzte sich etwas auf, er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie damals diese kleine Auseinandersetzung wegen diesem Mann hatten. "Möchte er wieder, dass du das Hotel verkaufst?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber er meinte, dass ich in anderen Städten und Hotels mal etwas Werbung für das Dragonfly machen könnte, das wäre sehr gut für unseren Umsatz, weißt du?"

Luke nickte bedächtig. "Was genau meinst du mit Werbung machen?"

"Na ja, ich müsste in ein paar andere Hotels fahren und das Dragonfly vorstellen. Solche Sachen eben.", versuchte Lorelai zu erklären. Aber da Mike Armstrong ihr selber noch nichts genaues erzählt hatte, wusste sie auch nicht sehr viel mehr.

"Das heißt, du würdest verreisen oder so?"

"Nicht lange, immer nur so um die zwei Tage. Das wäre wirklich gut für das Hotel."

"Und du möchtest das gerne machen?", fragte Luke vorsichtig.

"Es wäre sehr gut für das Hotel. Und ich könnte ein paar andere Hotels im Umkreis sehen, dann weiß ich auch, was die Konkurrenz so macht und wohin wir mal mit den Kindern fahren können."

"Würdest du sehr viel weg sein?" Was würden die Zwillinge dazu sagen, dass ihre Mommy so wenig da sein würde?

"Ich denke nicht, vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal im Monat. Das muss ich noch alles genau mit Mike Armstrong besprechen, ich wollte aber erst deine Meinung hören. Also, was sagst du?" Lorelai sah Luke hoffnungsvoll an.

"Nun ja...", fing er langsam an und überlegte, wie er seine Gedanken am besten in Worte fassen sollte. "Wenn es nicht zu oft und gut für das Hotel ist, warum nicht?"

Lorelai sah ihn glücklich an und umarmte ihn. Es schmeichelte ihr, so ein Angebot bekommen zu haben. Ihr Hotel hätte sie nie verkauft, dafür steckte viel zu viel Arbeit drin, aber so...

"Hast du Rory noch angerufen?", erkundigte sich Luke nach ein paar Minuten.

"Ja, vom Hotel aus. Sie sagt, dass es ihr schon etwas besser geht und an Logan ein Krankenpfleger verloren gegangen ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die zwei Mal heiraten." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Aber andererseits hab ich anfangs auch nicht gedacht, dass wir beide mal heiraten werden." Lorelai erhob sich und sah Luke auffordernd an. "Na los, gehen wir ins Bett. Der Tag hat mich ganz schön geschafft, Michel hat mal wieder unter Enui gelitten, noch schlimmer als sonst, dieses Weichei."

"Und das erzählst du mir? Kirk hat sich noch dreimal mit dem Haarnetz ins Diner geschlichen, am Ende wollte er sogar mir eins aufsetzen.", beschwerte sich Luke und legte einen Arm um Lorelais Hüfte.

"Armer Irrer.", sagte sie. Die Eheleute gingen leise die Treppen hinauf und in ihr Schlafzimmer.

**TBC...**


	22. Indisches Essen und sinnlose Gespräche

**Indisches Essen und sinnlose Gespräche**

Rory schaltete lustlos von einem Sender zum nächsten, sprang von fünf auf zehn und von sieben auf neun, nirgendwo lief etwas vernünftiges. Nur langweiliger Mist, der einen nicht interessierte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und legte die Fernbedienung auf den Nachttisch. Daneben lag ein Buch, das sie sich jetzt nahm. Aber nach zehn Minuten legte sie auch das wieder weg. Sie hatte keine Lust zu lesen oder fern zu sehen. Sie hatte eigentlich auf gar nichts Lust. Sie versuchte nur erfolglos, sich von den Gedanken abzulenken, dass sie ein Baby verloren hatte. Ein kleines unschuldiges Wesen, das keine Wahl hatte. Sie seufzte. Hätte sie es nicht verloren, wäre sie in ein paar Monaten eine Mom geworden. Ob sie eine gute gewesen wäre?

Sie ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Wenn wenigstens Logan da wäre, der hätte bestimmt etwas gefunden, womit er sie hätte ablenken können, aber der musste leider zur Arbeit, ein unaufschiebbarer Notfall. Paris war mit Doyle verreist, Rory tat der Zimmerservice jetzt schon Leid, obwohl Paris immer gute Trinkgelder zur Entschädigung gab. Lane arbeitete im Diner, Lorelai im Hotel, keiner hatte Zeit für sie. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und schloss ihn wieder, weil ihr gähnende Leere entgegen kam. Logan wollte später noch einkaufen gehen, erinnerte sie sich. Sie ging zu einem der Küchenschränke und holte Kaffee heraus. Wenigstens der war noch da.

Gerade, als sie sich mit der Tasse wieder zurück ins Bett verkriechen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Rory ging hin und öffnete. Überrascht schaute sie auf Jess, der vor ihr stand und ihr eine Papiertüte hinhielt.

"Hi.", begrüßte sie ihn und trat zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte. "Was machst du hier?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte er grinsend und stellte die Tüte auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er sah sie von oben bis unten an und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Toller Schlafanzug."

Rory sah an sich herunter und lächelte. Sie trug einen pinken Schlafanzug mit vielen bunten Kaffeetassen darauf. "Danke."

Er setzte sich auf die Couch, Rory in einen Sessel. "Ich könnte schwören, dass Nancy auch so einen hat."

"Ja, ich hab die Dinger im Sonderangebot gekauft."

"Im Sonderangebot, also wirklich." Jess schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Hat die Frau Journalistin denn kein Geld für einen Edelpyjama aus Gold?"

Rory lachte. "Wenn du keins für einen silbernen Kamm hast."

"Wozu brauch ich einen Kamm? Meine Haare sitzen immer perfekt." Er sah sie empört an und imitierte die Kopfbewegung, die Models immer machten, wenn sie ihre Haarmähne nach hinten warfen.

"Deshalb bist du damals auch zu spät gekommen."

"Das waren nicht meine Haare, das war nur Luke, der mich mit seinem dämlichen Gequatsche aufgehalten hat.", verteidigte Jess seine Ehre und seine Haare.

Rory nickte gespielt verständnisvoll. "Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Ich hab dir was zu Essen mitgebracht." Er deutete auf die Papiertüte. Rory lächelte gerührt und sah ihn dankend an. Auf Jess wirkte sie so, als ob sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde.

"Deswegen musst du doch nicht weinen.", sagte Jess und musterte Rory besorgt. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass sie traurig wurde.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und zog die Tüte näher zu sich heran. "Das sind nur meine Hormone. Die müssen sich erst wieder umstellen. Der Arzt hat uns schon vorgewarnt, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen etwas gefühlsbetonter bin."

"Und warum hat man mich dann nicht vorgewarnt? Dann wäre ich nicht gekommen."

"Eben deshalb." Rory öffnete die Tüte und eine kleine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter. "Indisch? Du bringst mir indisches Essen mit?"

"Na ja.", druckste Jess herum. "Ich meine, du isst das ja so gerne, weiß der Teufel warum, und weil das ja nicht meine Wohnung ist, die du abfackeln musst..."

Rory lachte auf und sah ihren Exfreund anschließend bittend an. "Holst du mir einen Teller und Besteck aus der Küche?"

Jess starrte sie erstaunt an. "Seit wann isst Rory Gilmore denn mit Messer und Gabel?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Ich frage mich nur, warum du mit Messer und Gabel auf einem Teller essen willst, wenn du das ganze doch auch aus einer Pappschachteln mit Stäbchen genießen kannst.", grinste Jess.

"Ach so.", sagte Rory leicht zerstreut. "Gib's zu, du wolltest bloß nicht aufstehen."

"Du hast mich durchschaut, ich bin untröstlich.", sagte Jess und hielt sich theatralisch die Hand an die Stirn. Rory schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich dann über das Essen her, das erste richtige nach diesem ekligen Krankenhausfraß.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du bist doch nicht nur gekommen, um mir das Essen zu bringen, oder?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab Jess schließlich zu. "Ich handle im Auftrag von Luke."

"Luke?!" Rory sah überrascht auf.

"Ja, Luke. Du weißt schon, groß, blaue Kappe, kariertes Flanellhemd, schlechte Laune, dein Stiefvater."

"Jess, ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt und keinen Gedächtnisverlust.", erinnerte Rory ihn. Sie versuchte, so sorglos wie möglich mit diesem Thema umzugehen.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Jetzt kann ich die Namensschilder wieder abbestellen.", seufzte Jess.

Rory verdrehte die Augen. "Warum handelst du im Auftrag von Luke?", kam sie dann wieder auf die Bemerkung von ihm zurück.

"Weißt du, er hat mich angerufen.", fing er an.

"Seid ihr zwei jetzt schon so sentimental, dass er dich einen Tag, nachdem er dich gesehen hat, anrufen muss?", fragte Rory und lächelte. Sie war dankbar, dass Jess da war und sie von ihrem Schmerz ablenkte, selbst wenn es durch so sinnlose Gespräche war.

"Nein, wir sind doch nicht wie Lorelai und du. Also, er hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass deine verrückte Mutter versucht hat, dich zu erreichen, es aber nicht geschafft hat. Weder auf dem Handy noch bei eurem Festnetzanschluss."

"Ja, der Festnetzanschluss ist kaputt, ein Kran bei einer Baustelle hat die Leitung gekappt. Und wie das hier in New York so ist, brauchen die eine Weile, um das ganze wieder hinzukriegen.", sagte Rory sorglos aber auch mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit in der Stimme, weil sie nicht mit ihrer Mutter hatte sprechen können.

"Und dein Handy?", erkundigte Jess sich.

"Das ist kaputt. Sid hat versucht, damit Basketball zu spielen.", erklärte Rory.

"Ach so. Na bei der Unsportlichkeit, die ihr Gilmores an den Tag legt, ist das kein Wunder."

Rory ignorierte diese Bemerkung geflissentlich. "Logan lässt es schon reparieren."

Jess nickte und holte tief Luft. "Gut, dann weiter im Text. Luke hat gesagt, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Lorelai bald nach New York kommt. Es hat geschäftliche Gründe und sie wird in einem Hotel am Stadtrand für ein paar Tage wohnen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass sie sich sehr freuen würde, wenn du mitkommst, wegen der alten Zeiten oder so."

Rory lächelte. Das klang gut, etwas Abwechslung und dann auch noch mit ihrer Mutter zusammen, das hatten sie schon lange nicht gemacht, sie waren immer zu sehr in ihren eigenen Leben gefangen.  
"Gut. Wenn du das nächste Mal mit Luke oder Lorelai sprichst, kannst du ihnen dann bitte ausrichten, dass ich meine Pflicht erfüllt und dir alles übermittelt habe? Sonst hält Luke mir wieder eine sehr vielen sinnlosen Predigten, in denen Sänger aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert vorkommen."

Rory nickte. "Werde ich machen. Luke soll sich seine Reden für meine Geschwister aufheben."

"Da ist er komischerweise immer so nachgiebig.", sagte Jess kopfschüttelnd.

"Du aber auch.", warf Rory ein. "Die Zwillinge haben mir mal erzählt, dass du ihnen extra eine Burg aus Kissen gebaut hast, damit sie Indianer spielen können."

"Diese kleinen Quälgeister haben versprochen, dass niemals zu verraten.", murmelte Jess sauer.

Rory lächelte. "Du weißt doch, dass man den beiden nicht trauen darf, so süß sie auch sind. Sie haben mir versprochen, Mom nichts von dem Rabbi zu sagen, aber ich wette, jetzt weiß sie es."

"Oh, der Rabbi hat also das zeitliche gesegnet? Der Arme. Na ja, so ist das Leben. Aber mal eine andere Frage: Wie geht es dir, Rory?"

Sie lächelte gespielt fröhlich und unbeschwert. "Gut. Sehr gut."

Jess nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. "Und wirklich?"

Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand und sah nach unten. Jetzt kamen sie zu einem Thema, für das sie noch nicht wirklich bereit war. "Besser. Es tut weh ... aber es wird besser ... hoffe ich zumindest." Jetzt stiegen ihr wirklich Tränen in die Augen.

"Bestimmt, Rory. Du bist ja nicht die erste, der so etwas passiert. Und du bist stark. Du schaffst das. Und Logan wird dir dabei helfen.", sagte Jess überzeugend und umarmte Rory, sie schien diese Stütze jetzt zu brauchen.

"Danke Jess.", schluchzte Rory nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er sie still umarmt hatte. Sie machte eine Pause. "Meinst du, ich wäre eine gute Mutter geworden?", fragte sie dann unsicher.

"Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", sagte Jess und löste sich von ihr. "Bestimmt, Rory. Allein wie du mit den Zwillingen umgehst, beweist das. Und bei deiner Mutter als Vorbild... Du würdest bestimmt eine sehr gute Mutter sein, etwas verrückt vielleicht, aber gut. Jedes Kind kann glücklich sein, wenn es dich als Mutter bekommt, schon allein, weil es dann die verrückteste Großmutter bekommt, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Obwohl ... meine Mutter könnte da nahe an Lorelai herankommen."

Rory lächelte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Danke Jess. Ich denke, jedes Kind kann auch glücklich sein, wenn es dich als Daddy bekommt. Du schreibst ihm dann die Gute Nacht Geschichten selbst."

"Ja, mit richtigen Verfolgungsjagden und Schießerein.", grinste Jess. "Aber es wird noch lange dauern, bis es dazu kommen wird. Bis jetzt hat es keine Frau lange mit mir ausgehalten."

"Ach, das wird schon noch.", sagte Rory zuversichtlich.  
Jess nickte und stand auf. "Ja, vielleicht. Ich muss dann wieder los." Rory nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und brachte ihn zur Tür.

"Danke, Jess. Für das Essen und das andere." Jess lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Kein Thema." Er ging zum Aufzug. "Und grüß Logan von mir."

"Mach ich, Dodger.", rief Rory ihm nach. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelte und stieg dann in den Aufzug. Rory schloss die Tür und atmete durch. Sie fühlte sich jetzt tatsächlich besser, Jess hatte es geschafft, ihr etwas von dem Schmerz zu nehmen und dafür war sie ihm sehr dankbar.

**TBC...**


	23. Verbrannte Kekse und Entscheidungen

**Verbrannte Kekse und wichtige Entscheidungen**

"Luke, meinst du es ist das richtige?", fragte Kirk verzweifelt. Er lehnte sich über den Tresen und sah Luke flehentlich an.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. "Woher soll ich das wissen, Kirk."

"Du hast doch so viel Erfahrung, Luke. Du hast ein Diner und du hast do lange alleine gewohnt. Du musst das doch wissen. Ich bitte dich, Luke." Kirk schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Luke seufzte und rang um Beherrschung. "Kirk, woher soll ich wissen, ob du bereit dazu bist, Lulu zu heiraten?" Er nahm einen Lappen und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor, Kirk sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte ihm.

"Du warst doch zweimal verheiratet, du musst das doch wissen."

"Kirk, du musst wissen, ob du bereit dazu bist, nicht ich. Ich hab dir schließlich auch nicht gesagt, wann du mit ihr schlafen sollst.", sagte Luke sauer und bereute einen Moment später, was er gesagt hatte. Wer wusste schon, was Kirk dazu wieder einfiel.

"Das ist doch auch was anderes. Aber Heiraten ist etwas wichtiges. Ich hab Angst, dass ich etwas zwischen Lulu und mir kaputtmache, wenn ich sie frage.", sagte Kirk und folgte Luke durch den Laden.

Der Dinerbesitzer seufzte, wischte über einen Tisch und stellte dann die Stühle darauf. "Kirk, ihr seid jetzt wie lange zusammen?"

"Sechs Jahre, fünf Monate, siebzehn Tage, acht Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden.", antwortete Kirk mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Wenn sie es schon so lange mit dir ausgehalten hat, dann ist der Rest eures Lebens nur noch ein Kinderspiel.", erwiderte Luke und stellte die letzten Stühle nach oben.

"Aber wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann müssen Lulu und ich zusammenwohnen und auch immer im selben Bett schlafen.", sagte Kirk zweifelnd.

"Nicht unbedingt. Nirgendwo steht das geschrieben.", meinte Luke und seufzte erneut. Warum nur kam Kirk immer zu ihm, wenn er Rat und Hilfe suchte?

"Aber du und Lorelai, ihr macht das doch genauso.", sagte Kirk erstaunt.

"Ja, weil wir beide es so wollen. Wenn du und Lulu das nicht tun, dann müsst ihr es auch nicht."

"Aber wenn Lulu es will, ich kann ihr doch nichts abschlagen.", sagte Kirk verzweifelt.

"Kirk, wieso fragst du eigentlich mich, solche Sachen solltest du selbst entscheiden.", erwiderte Luke langsam extrem genervt. Wenn Kirk nicht bald verschwinden würde, dann würde er wieder einmal etwas sehr dummes sagen oder tun.

"Du hast doch Ahnung von der Ehe, Taylor würde mich auslachen, wenn ich ihn so was fragen würde."

"Zu Recht.", murmelte Luke und atmete tief durch. "Hör zu Kirk, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es das richtige ist oder das falsche, das musst du entscheiden. Aber du bist wegen dieser Frau schon zu Hause ausgezogen, du wolltest euch ein Haus kaufen, das sagt doch schon einiges aus, oder nicht?" Luke legte die Belege in den Schrank und ging zur Tür.

"Luke, woher wusstest du, dass es das Richtige war, Lorelai zu heiraten?", wollte Kirk wissen und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Ich wusste es einfach, okay? Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass es nichts in der Welt gab, was ich mehr wollte als das. Ich ... ach verdammt, ich wusste es einfach, in Ordnung?", sagte Luke in einem Ton, der Kirk unmissverständlich klar machen sollte, dass dieses Thema abgeschlossen war und er endlich nach Hause wollte.

"Aber Luke, ich muss genau wissen - ", fing Kirk an, aber Luke unterbrach ihn wütend.

"Dann geh zu jemand anderem, ich werde dir ganz sicher nichts mehr sagen, das bereue ich hinterher nur."

"Bitte Luke.", fing Kirk an zu flehen. Er versuchte das Gesicht zu imitieren, das Lorelai immer machte, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte.

"Vergiss es, Kirk. Und hör auf, dein Gesicht so zu verrenken, am Ende fügt dir das nur einen Hirnschaden zu." Luke schob Kirk mit halbwegs sanfter Gewalt aus dem Diner und schlug dann so schnell als möglich die Tür zu, damit Kirk nicht auf die Idee kam, doch wieder hinein zu gehen.

"Luke, ich muss wissen - "

"Nein, Kirk. Zum hunderttausendsten Mal, nein!", rief Luke wütend. "Geh mit diesen bescheuerten Fragen zu jemand anderem, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir in den nächsten zehn Minuten den Hals umdrehe, denn so würde ich dir die Entscheidung abnehmen." Er drehte sich um und ließ Kirk mit hängenden Schultern vor dem dunklen Diner stehen. Er fragte sich, wie ein einzelner Mensch nur so bescheuert sein konnte.

/-/

Als er die Haustür öffnete, erwartete Luke, dass ihm die Zwillinge in ihren Schlafanzügen entgegenkommen würden, wie sie es immer taten, wenn er länger im Diner arbeiten musste, aber im Haus herrschte eine Totenstille und alles war dunkel. Es schien keiner da zu sein, was Luke sehr merkwürdig fand, da Lorelai und die Kinder um diese Zeit immer zu Hause waren. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er das Licht anmachte. Er sah, dass das Lämpchen beim Anrufbeantworter leuchtete, er drückte auf den Knopf.

"Luke, hier ist Sookie. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die Zwillinge bei mir sind, Lorelai hatte noch im Hotel zu tun, sie hat mir gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn die zwei noch bei uns sind und mit Martha und Davie spielen. Komm sie abholen, wenn du im Diner fertig bist, Lorelai konnte nicht sagen, ab wann sie fertig ist."

Luke seufzte erleichtert, er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass irgendetwas schwerwiegendes passiert war. Er schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel von der Kommode, schaltete das Licht wieder aus und verließ das Haus.

/-/

"Ach, Luke, gut, dass du da bist.", sagte Sookie, als sie die Tür öffnete. "Ich wollte noch Kekse für die vier backen, mit Schokostückchen, die hat meine Großmutter schon gebacken und meine Urgroßmutter und meine Ururgroßmutter auch, deshalb dachte ich, ich kann die mal wieder backen und - "

"Und was hat das jetzt mit den Zwillingen zu tun?", fragte Luke irritiert und unterbrach somit Sookies Redefluss.

"Nichts, aber ich dachte ich sag dir, was sie gegessen haben, damit du es weißt."

"Aha.", antwortete Luke und ging an Sookie vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Er entdeckte die Zwillinge sofort: sie schliefen aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch und waren mit einer Decke zugedeckt. In diesem Moment waren die beiden unglaublich süß, das musste selbst Luke zugeben. Leise ging er zu seinen Kindern und strich Nancy über ihr Haar, das dem von Lorelai so ähnlich war. Sie bewegte sich etwas, schlug die Augen auf und schaute ihren Vater verschlafen an. 

"Daddy? Was machst du hier?"

Luke lächelte. "Ich komme euch abholen, Prinzessin. Eure Mommy konnte leider noch nicht kommen."

"Mhmm.", seufzte Nancy und streckte die Arme nach ihrem Vater aus. Luke hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Müde lehnte sie den kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Luke hob auch Sidney hoch, der das selbe wie Nancy machte, nur auf Lukes anderer Seite.

"Danke Sookie, das sie bei dir sein konnten.", sagte Luke leise zu der besten Freundin seiner Frau.

"Keine Ursache, Luke, das haben wir doch gerne gemacht."

"Ich hatte ja eigentlich mit Lorelai ausgemacht, dass sie die Kinder abholt.", sagte Luke.

Sookies nickte. "Ja, das hat sie mir gesagt. Aber die Kinder wollten sowieso noch miteinander spielen."

"Wir sollten gehen, die Zwillinge schlafen sowieso schon auf mir. Danke noch mal, Sookie."

"Keine Ursache, Luke. Willst du ein paar Kekse mitnehmen, ich hab noch so viele und Sid und Nancy wollen sicher ein paar haben. Ich kann sie dir einpacken, ich hab auch irgendwo noch einen Kuchen stehen und - "

"Danke, Sookie, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wir müssen nach Hause.", wehrte Luke ab. Sookies ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen, nickte aber. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Kochkünste verschmäht wurden.

Luke nickte ihr zu und verließ mit seinen Kindern das Haus. Sookie sah ihnen hinterher. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass er jemals so ein fürsorglicher Vater werden würde? Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihre Haustür. Ihr stieg langsam aber stetig ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase und als ihr klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, hastete durch die Tür, stieß dabei eine Lampe um, die auf den Boden fiel und kaputt ging, und eilte in die Küche, um ihre Schokoladenkekse vor dem verkokeln zu retten.

**TBC...**


	24. Nächtliche Packaktionen

**Nächtliche Packaktionen**

Luke klopfte sein Kissen zum fünften Mal zurecht, seufzte und drehte sich dann stöhnend auf die andere Seite. Die Zwillinge schliefen hoffentlich schon längst, aber da sie schon nach dem Besuch bei Sookie geschlummert hatten, schien das kein Problem zu sein. Nur Luke konnte schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht einschlafen, es war weit nach Mitternacht und Lorelai war immer noch nicht wieder zu Hause. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, so lange hatte sie noch nie gearbeitet. Vielleicht war ihr auch etwas passiert und er sollte die Polizei rufen ... Ach was, das hier war Stars Hollow, das schlimmste, was passiert war, dass Taylor dreimal in Folge Kaugummipapier vor seinem Laden gefunden und geglaubt hatte, es würde ein Attentat gegen ihn geplant werden. Was sollte Lorelai also passieren? Außerdem war sie eine erwachsenen Frau ... meistens. Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Sorgen waren also völlig unnötig, beschloss Luke, drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen.

Gerade, als er Sekunden davor war, einzuschlafen, wurde plötzlich die Tür lautstark aufgestoßen, die gegen das nächste Regal knallte, das gefährlich schwankte. Luke saß so schnell aufrecht im Bett, als wenn ihn eine Biene gestochen hätte.

"Was zum Teufel...", fing er an und hielt sich einen Moment später die Hand vor die Augen, weil das Licht eingeschaltet worden war.

"Hallo, Schatz.", begrüßte Lorelai ihren missgelaunten Ehegatten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Lorelai?", fragte Luke verwirrt und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät komme, aber ich musste noch alles für meine kurze Reise morgen vorbereiten, mit dem Hotel telefonieren, Mike Armstrong, Rory, dann musste ich mit Michel meine Vertretung besprechen, was zwei Stunden gedauert hat und mit Sookie musste ich auch noch die Speisekarte für das Mittagessen morgen diskutieren.", erzählte sie sehr schnell, während sie den Kleiderschrank öffnete und einen Koffer herausholte, den sie neben Luke auf das Bett knallte, öffnete und dann willkürlich Kleidungsstücke hineinwarf.

Luke war wieder einigermaßen wach, erstens durch das Herumgepoltere, das Lorelai veranstaltete und zweitens durch die Bemerkung, dass ihre Reise morgen schon beginnen würde.

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Lorelai? Du fährst morgen schon weg?"

"Ja, ist das nicht toll?", fragte sie begeistert und schmiss verschiedene einzelne Socken in den Koffer.

"Ich dachte das würde alles noch sehr viel länger dauern, mit den ganzen Formalitäten und dem Mist, den Taylor so toll findet...", murmelte Luke. Sie hatten doch erst vor ein paar Tagen über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen.

"Ja, das dachte ich auch, aber ich hab das alles schon mit Mike Armstrong geklärt und das erste Hotel, in dem ich sein werde, ist ganz in der Nähe von New York. Und du weißt doch, dass Jess dich vor kurzem angerufen und dir gesagt hat, dass es Rory doch schlechter geht als ich geglaubt habe und ihr würden ein paar Tage nur mit ihrer Mutter wirklich gut tun.", sagte sie, machte den unordentlich gepackten Koffer zu, nachdem sie sich darauf gekniet hatte, damit der Deckel schloss, schubste ihn vom Bett und setzte sich jetzt auf ihre Seite. Sie blickte Luke an. "Ich weiß, das kommt ziemlich plötzlich, aber es ist eine große Chance und Rory braucht mich, verstehst du? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich die Zwillinge verloren hätte...", sie brach ab, denn sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Es war ein zu schlimmer Gedanke, um sich weiter damit zu befassen.

Luke legte den Arm um sie. "Natürlich ist mir klar, dass Rory dich braucht, besonders in einer solchen Lage. Ein paar Tage nur für euch tun euch beiden sicher sehr gut. Aber du bist doch morgen noch da, um dich von den Zwillingen zu verabschieden, oder? Sie haben dich heute Abend sehr vermisst, weil du ihnen schon wieder keinen gute Nacht Kuss gegeben hast."

Lorelai legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Natürlich verabschiede ich mich noch von den beiden. Mir hat es doch auch sehr Leid getan, dass ich sie heute nicht abholen konnte, aber es war einfach alles so kurzfristig.", erklärte sie. Luke hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete regelmäßig. Lorelai blickte ihn leicht irritiert an und stupste ihn. "Hey, schläfst du?", fragte sie leise. Als Luke nicht reagierte, schüttelte sie empört den Kopf. "Also wirklich, nicht einmal einen gute Nacht Kuss bekomme ich von dir, schäm dich.", sagte sie leicht sauer und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Als sie sich zudecken wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch ihre normalen Sachen trug, aber plötzlich war sie zu müde, um sich noch umzuziehen, also ließ sie es einfach.

/-/

"Ace, was machst du da?", fragte Logan verwirrt, als er sah, wie seine Frau in der Wohnung herumeilte und einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank nahm, nur um sie wieder hinein zu hängen.

"Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass meine Mom nach New York kommt und mich eingeladen hat, etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.", erklärte Rory und musterte nun prüfend ihre Schuhe.

"Und...?", fragte Logan langsam und hob seine Augenbrauen. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Ach so, ihr fahrt schon morgen.", verstand er dann.

"Ich freue mich schon, Mom und ich waren schon lange nicht mehr allein zusammen, mit meinen ganzen Reisen und den Zwillingen und Luke und dir...", überlegte Rory, stellte ein paar Turnschuhe neben den ordentlich gepackten Koffer, der bei der Tür stand und kam dann zu Logan ins Bett, der sie schon seit einer halben Stunde beobachtet hatte. "Früher haben wir oft Zeit zusammen verbracht." Sie kuschelte sich an Logan.

"Ich weiß, aber du bist eben erwachsen geworden..."

"...und sie auch.", vervollständigte Rory den Satz.

"Also manchmal habe ich nicht dieses Gefühl.", überlegte Logan.

"Aber meistens.", widersprach sie. "Und auch wenn die Zwillinge manchmal schon erwachsener als sie sind, sie ist die beste Mutter, die sich ein Kind wünschen kann."

Logan nickte. "Ich hätte mir auch so eine Mom gewünscht, meine war ja nicht der große Knaller. Sie hat sich mehr um den Alkohol gekümmert als mich. Ich würde sagen, mein bester Freund war der Butler. Einzig und allein mit meiner Schwester habe ich mich gut verstanden, die einzig halbwegs normale in diesem Sauhaufen, der sich meine Familie nennt.", seufzte er.

Rory starrte in erschrocken an. "Oh mein Gott, Honor! Wir wollten sie doch das letzte Wochenende besuchen und ich hab ihr nicht abgesagt."

Logan lächelte angesichts Rorys kleinem Nervenzusammenbruch und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ganz ruhig, Ace, ich hab ihr abgesagt, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus raus warst. Es macht ihr nichts aus und es tut ihr sehr Leid für uns, du weißt schon, das mit dem ... mit dem Baby.", sagte er und schaute verlegen auf die Bettdecke.

Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in Rorys Augen. "Oh. Danke, dass du es ihr gesagt hast.", murmelte sie.

"Sie hat gesagt, dass wir das Wochenende jederzeit nachholen können."

"Das ist schön.", meinte Rory abschließend. Sie wollte nicht über dieses Thema reden, es tat zu weh und sie wollte nicht, dass es weh tat. Deshalb löschte sie das Licht, legte ihren Kopf auf die Brust ihres Mannes, der einen Arm um sie legte und freute sich darauf, dass sie etwas Zeit alleine mit ihrer Mutter verbringen würde.

**TBC...**


	25. Schwarzenegger und perfekte Anatomie

**Schwarzenegger und perfekte Anatomie**

"Ich finde es doof, dass Mommy schon wieder weg ist.", sagte Sid deprimiert und warf eines von den alten Kissen, die im Baumhaus lagen, in den Garten. "Sie war doch erst letzte Woche weg, warum jetzt schon wieder?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Mir sagt Mommy auch nicht mehr als dir.", murmelte Nancy sauer und blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Bilderbuch um.

"Aber ihr schaut euch doch oft genug zusammen Filme an, nur ihr zwei. Ich darf ja nicht dabei sein.", meckerte Sidney und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz.

"Du darfst dafür mit Daddy angeln gehen und ich nicht.", widersprach Nancy und schlug das Buch zu.

Es war zu langweilig, sie wollte richtige Bücher haben, solche, wie Rory sie immer las, wenn sie in Stars Hollow war und nicht mit Logan rumknutschte.

"Als ob dich angeln interessieren würde.", warf Sid seiner Schwester vor. "Man sitzt nur am Rand von einem See und starrt auf das Wasser."

"Und warum macht ihr das dann?"

"Weil es Spaß macht, du blöde Kuh."

"Daddy hat doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen, du Idiot."

"Und Mommy hat gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr so nennen sollst."

"Aber Daddy nennt Taylor auch so, dann darf ich das auch."

"Aber du bist nicht Daddy!"

"Und du auch nicht!"

"Sidney, Nancy?", schallte es zu den streitenden Zwillingen herauf. Die Kinder schreckten auseinander und blickten ängstlich nach unten, wo ihr Vater mit dem Kissen in der Hand zu ihnen hinaufschaute.

"Was ist denn, Daddy?", fragte Nancy mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck, zu dem sie fähig war.

"Wisst ihr, warum dieses Kissen hier unten liegt?", rief Luke hinauf.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat es ein Vogel genommen und dann fallen lassen oder so.", rief Sid und lächelte seinen Vater an. Luke musterte seinen Sohn einen Moment lang misstrauisch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging wieder ins Haus.

"Seit wann ist Daddy denn so leichtgläubig?", wunderte sich Nancy und verkroch sich wieder in das Haus.

"Vielleicht fehlt ihm Mommy.", überlegte Sidney.

"Aber sie hat doch gesagt, dass sie bald wieder kommt.", erinnerte sich Nancy.

"Und sie will bald anrufen."

"Genau."

"Und Jess will auch bald wieder vorbeischauen."

"Richtig."

"Und dann ist Mommy auch wieder da."

"Ja."

/-/

"Mom, wieso hast du eigentlich so viel Kram eingepackt?", beschwerte sich Rory, als sie ihrer Mutter dabei half, die Koffer in die Empfangshalle zu schleppen.

"Gott, Rory, du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Luke.", seufzte Lorelai und drückte auf die Klingel, die am Empfang stand. "Ich liebe solche Klingeln. Michel hat unsere ja leider geschrottet, weil Kirk sie so oft gedrückt hat. Na ja, du kennst doch Michel."

"Hat er sie gegen die Wand geworfen?", erkundigte Rory sich grinsend.

"Nein, er hat sie direkt auf den Boden geschmissen und ist wie ein Verrückter darauf herumgehüpft. Aber er ist doch immer verrückt."

"Kauft ihr eine neue?"

"Das wird mich wieder endlose Diskussionen kosten. Ich denke vorerst bleibt das Dragonfly klingellos.", sagte Lorelai bedauern und drückte erneut auf den Gesprächsgegenstand.

Rory sah sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Eingangshalle um. Sie war sehr schön eingerichtet, liebevoll und warm, nicht zu kitschig, einfach schön.

Man fühlte sich sofort wohl. Und die Frau, die jetzt vom Hinterhof eilte war auch sehr sympathisch, sie schien die Empfangsdame zu sein. Als sie die beiden Frauen erblickte, breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Lorelai!", rief sie überrascht.

"Cindy.", quietschte die Angesprochene. Rory beobachtete erstaunt, wie ihre Mutter und die andere Frau sich umarmten.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht Lorelai.

"Ich soll hier für mein Hotel etwas Werbung machen, was machst du hier?"

"Ich arbeite in dem Kasten. Bens Eltern gehört das Hotel, es ist so eine Art Familienbetrieb."

"Ach ja, Ben, wie geht es Ben?", fragte Lorelai jetzt neugierig. "Oder besser gesagt seinem Fuß, der war doch nach dem Makarenatanzen etwas angeschlagen."

Cindy winkte ab. "Oh, dem geht es schon wieder gut. Nächste Woche will er wieder auf eine Geschäftsreise gehen."

"Dann muss es ihm wirklich wieder gut gehen.", lachte Lorelai und erinnerte sich wieder an Rory, die etwas verwundert daneben stand und sich fragte, woher ihre Mutter diese Frau kannte. "Ach so, das ist meine Tochter Rory."

"Freut mich, ich bin Cindy.", erwiderte sie und schüttelte die Hand der Journalistin.

"Wir haben uns bei dem Tanzkurs kennen gelernt, der in dem Hotel stattgefunden hat, wo wir letztens waren.", erklärte Lorelai und Rory nickte.

"Ach ja, du hast von ihr erzählt." Lorelai hatte die beiden kurz erwähnt und als sehr nette Menschen beschrieben.

"Gut, dann sollte ich euch mal die Schlüssel geben.", besann sich die Frau wieder auf ihre Aufgabe und überreichte Mutter und Tochter einen Schlüssel. "Ihr wollt ein Doppelzimmer haben, ist das richtig?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Lorelai nickte. "Ja. So können wir in der Nacht besser quatschen."

"Na dann. Der Page bringt euch das Gepäck auf das Zimmer."

"Das wird Schwerstarbeit werden.", vermutete Rory und lächelte.

"Bitte, nach Ihnen.", sagte Lorelai grinsend zu dem relativ süßen Pagen, der sich ihnen annahm, und sah ihm hinterher.

"Mom, dir ist doch bewusst, dass wir zwei verheiratete Frauen sind, oder?", erkundigte sich Rory scheinheilig und musterte ebenfalls die attraktive Rückseite des Angestellten.

"Natürlich. Ich interessiere mich auch nur für die Anatomie des Körpers. Und obwohl ich sagen muss, dass Luke die perfekte Anatomie hat, kann es nicht schaden, ein paar Vergleiche anzustellen."

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Bei Logan kann ich mich auch nicht beschweren und ich kann sagen, dass er definitiv besser aussieht als der hier.", stellte Rory lachend fest.

"An Luke kommt der hier auch nicht ran. Aber an ihn kommt ja nicht mal Schwarzenegger ran."

Rory lachte. "Kirk sieht noch besser als Schwarzenegger aus."

"Ja, aber der hat eine sehr komische Anatomie."

"Und eine Freundin, die er immer noch nicht geheiratet hat."

"Süße, ich glaube, wir müssen einfach akzeptieren, dass wir die perfekten Männer mit der perfekten Anatomie haben.", seufzte Lorelai, legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter und folgte dem Pagen.

/-/

"Logan, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Jess überrascht, als er den Mann seiner Exfreundin in seiner Stammkneipe erblickte.

"Mein Leben als zweitägiger Junggeselle genießen.", erwiderte dieser und hob sein Glas mit alkoholischem Inhalt in die Höhe.

"Das hatte ich auch vor, selbst wenn dieser Zustand dauerhaft ist.", meinte Jess und setzte sich gegenüber von Logan hin. Dieser schaute mit traurigem Blick in das halbleere Glas. "Du vermisst sie, hm?"

Er nickte. "Und dabei ist sie so oft verreist, alleine im letzten halben Jahr war sie zehnmal weg, ich bin es doch gewöhnt, dass sie nicht da ist.", seufzte er.

Jess nickte und warf der Kellnerin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, die ihm sofort ein Glas zu trinken brachte. Jess war oft hier. "Aber das war doch in einer anderen Situation. Ich meine, Rory ist doch erst vor kurzem aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen."

Logan seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Und man verliert schließlich nicht alle Tage ein Baby, oder?"

"Es tut weh, nicht war?", fragte Jess nach.

Logan nickte. "Sehr. Ich meine, keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass wir jetzt ein Kind bekommen würden, aber es wäre doch irgendwo sehr schön gewesen, selbst wenn es nicht ganz in unseren Zeitplan gepasst hätte."

"Ihr hättet ihn sicher passend gemacht."

"Darauf kannst du wetten.", bestätigte Logan und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

"Rory braucht die Zeit mit Lorelai einfach. Als ich in Stars Hollow war, da war sie der wichtigste Mensch in Rorys Leben. Das hat sich schon geändert. In Lorelais Leben hat sich einiges geändert, da stehen jetzt Luke und die Zwillinge an erster Stelle, bei Rory du, aber sie werden immer eine wichtige Rolle im Leben der anderen spielen.", erklärte Jess ernsthaft.

Logan nickte bestätigend. "Das war mir von Anfang an klar. Aber Rory ist das wert."

Jetzt nickte Jess. "Ja, sie ist das wert." Eine Weile saßen beide still beieinander und blickten gedankenverloren in ihre Gläser.

"Ich hätte auch gerne so eine Mutter wie Lorelai gehabt.", sagte Logan plötzlich.

"Ja. Ich auch. Aber eine Spur weniger verrückt.", meinte Jess und grinste.

"Ja, sehr viel weniger verrückt.", bestätigte Logan. "Aber irgendwie sind doch alle in der Familie verrückt."

"Nur wir zwei nicht, oder?", lachte Jess.

"Genau." Logan hob sein Glas, Jess tat es ihm nach. "Darauf trinke ich!"

**TBC...**


	26. Ein kleiner Schock am Abend

**Ein kleiner Schock am Abend**

"Es ist schön hier.", stellte Rory fest, als sie sich am späten Abend noch die Haare bürstete.

"Luke, das ist doch ein Scherz.", hörte sie dann ihre Mutter aus dem Schlafzimmer, bevor sie sie lachen hörte. "Na dann richte ihr und TJ meine Glückwünsche aus. Und küss die Zwillinge noch mal von mir, ja? Übermorgen bin ich wieder da."

Rory verließ das Badezimmer und konnte sehen, wie Lorelai ihr Handy zuklappte und auf den Nachttisch legte. Sie grinste Rory an. "Luke lässt dich grüßen.", erklärte sie.

"Danke.", erwiderte Rory und setzte sich neben Lorelai auf das Doppelbett. "Wieso grinst du so?", erkundigte sie sich dann, weil ihr auffiel, dass Lorelai immer noch dieses Dauergrinsen im Gesicht hatte.

"Ach nur so. Luke hat mir ein paar neue Neuigkeiten erzählt."

"Wirklich neue Neuigkeiten?", lächelte Rory.

Lorelai nickte heftig. "Ganz neue Neuigkeiten."

"Und wie neu?"

"So neu wie Kirks neuer Job."

Rory setzte sich gespannt in den Schneidersitz und musterte ihre Mutter, die noch breiter grinste. "Dann sind sie wirklich neu. Und worum geht es?"

"Um Liz.", erwiderte Lorelai.

"Oh, was ist mit ihr? Es muss etwas gutes sein, sonst würdest du nicht so grinsen. Also lässt sie sich nicht von TJ scheiden."

"Nein, obwohl Luke sich darüber sicher freuen würde. Es ist etwas anderes."

"Kauft sie sich vielleicht eine Katze oder einen Hund oder ein Pferd für den Mittelaltermarkt?", riet Rory blindlings drauf los.

Lorelai wiegte mit dem Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, aber schon sehr nahe dran."

"Sehr nahe dran? Hmm, ich weiß nicht, ich gebe auf.", seufzte sie.

Lorelai blickte ihre Tochter enttäuscht an. "Jetzt schon? Rory, da bin ich aber enttäuscht, wofür bist du eigentlich vier Jahre lang nach Yale gegangen? Mom und Dad werden schockiert sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie die Studiengebühren umsonst rausgeschmissen haben. Wie soll ich ihnen das nur beibringen? Vielleicht sollte ich Sid und Nancy dazu überreden, es meinen Eltern zu sagen, sie sind erst vier, sie lassen sich zu fast allem überreden, vor allem dann, wenn ein großer Eisbecher vor ihrer Nase steht..."

"Mom!", rief Rory leicht genervt.

"Was ist?", fragte Lorelai sie verwirrt.

"Was ist denn jetzt mit Liz?", brachte Rory das eigentliche Thema wieder in Erinnerung.

Lorelai schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Ach so, Liz, ja richtig. Also..." Lorelai trommelte mit den Fingern für den spannenden Effekt auf die Bettdecke. "Liz ist schwanger."

"Was?!", rief Rory erstaunt. "Sie ist schwanger? Lukes Schwester ist schwanger? Von TJ?" Rory blickte ihre Mutter leicht geschockt an.

"Ja, von TJ. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht so genau wissen, aber mein lieber Ehemann hat sich zehn Minuten darüber aufgeregt, dass seine Schwester ein Baby von diesem, Zitatanfang von Luke, Vollidioten, Zitatende, bekommt.", lachte Lorelai.

"Wow, Jess' Mutter bekommt ein Kind.", murmelte Rory vor sich hin, um es besser glauben zu können.

"Ja, ist das nicht unglaublich?", fragte Lorelai begeistert. Sie freute sich für ihre Schwägerin und da sie in ungefähr dem gleichen Alter war wie sie selbst, gab ihr das auch Hoffnung auf das eigene Baby, von dem Luke und sie gesprochen hatten. Aber als sie die Traurigkeit in den Augen ihrer Tochter sah, wurde ihr klar, was sie beschäftigte. Sie legte den Arm um sie. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so begeistert war wegen dem Baby wo du doch..."

Rory schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ist schon in Ordnung, mir geht's gut.", sagte sie und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Lorelai strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. "Natürlich macht es was, Rory. Diese Sache wird dir noch sehr lange etwas ausmachen, es nützt nichts, dir irgendetwas vorzumachen."

"Ich mache mir nichts vor.", widersprach Rory halbherzig. Natürlich machte sie sich etwas vor, sie machte sich vor, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, weil sie gar nichts von dem Kind gewusst und sich somit auch nicht darauf gefreut hatte, aber es stimmte nicht. Der Verlust tat ihr sehr weh und würde es auch eine sehr lange Zeit noch tun.

"Natürlich nicht, Schatz. Wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da. Tag und Nacht, das weißt du."

Rory lächelte und umarmte ihre Mutter fest. "Danke, Mom. Ist es sehr schlimm, wenn ich mich nicht sehr für Liz freue?", fragte sie schuldbewusst.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Jede Frau könnte das verstehen. Und so kannst du Luke Gesellschaft leisten, bei dem fassungslosem Kopfschütteln.", lachte Lorelai und ließ ihre Tochter wieder los. Sie kroch unter die Decke, dicht gefolgt von Rory. "Schlaf gut, Kleines.", murmelte Lorelai.

"Nacht, Mommy.", erwiderte diese und schlief mit einem relativ guten Gefühl ein.

/-/

Luke saß am Küchentisch und starrte in eine Tasse Tee, aus der er immer wieder einen Schluck trank. Leicht ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Seufzend stand er auf und öffnete. Vor ihm stand sein Neffe, der wortlos ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Hat Liz dich auch angerufen?", fragte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Ja, hat sie.", erwiderte Luke und setzte sich in den Sessel.

"Und hat sie dir auch die guten Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt?", fragte er augenverdrehend.

"Oh ja.", nickte Luke. "Ich wollte es erst gar nicht glauben.", gestand er.

"Was denkst du wie es mir ging? Es ist schon alles andere als amüsant, sich vorzustellen, dass die eigene Mutter Sex hat - noch dazu mit so einem Idioten. Aber dass dabei noch so ein Hosenscheißer rauskommen muss...", er verzog das Gesicht und seufzte.

"Sieh einfach das positive daran.", schlug Luke vor.

"Ach, da gibt es auch was positives?", fragte Jess überrascht.

"Sie schien glücklich zu sein.", stellte sein Onkel fest.

"Das scheint dein Standartspruch bezüglich Liz zu sein.", murmelte Jess missmutig.

"Aber ich hab doch Recht, oder? Ich meine, sie ist glücklich. Wie sie das mit diesem Idioten sein kann, ist eine andere Sache, aber Tatsache ist, dass sie glücklich ist."

"Wirst du das auch sagen, wenn sie heulend bei dir ankommt, weil TJ sie verlassen hat?" Jess war immer noch nicht von dem Glück seiner Mutter überzeugt.

"Jess, sie hat es schon über sechs Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten, wenn er bis jetzt nicht die Flucht ergriffen hat, warum sollte es nun anders sein?", sagte Luke im Brustton der Überzeugung, jedenfalls fast.

"Lorelai hat einen viel zu guten Einfluss auf dich.", stellte Jess fest und grinste leicht.

"Ich weiß. Ich hab Kirk schon seit Wochen nicht mehr rausgeschmissen. Aber ich bin knapp davor, er ist einfach zu nervig.", seufzte er.

"Letztes Wochenende war er doch ganz erträglich. Aber die anderen Sachen haben seine Verrücktheit vielleicht auch einfach nicht so extrem werden lassen.", vermutete er.

"Er will Lulu heiraten und weiß nicht, ob das wirklich das richtige ist.", erzählte Luke und seufzte. Kirk war einfach verrückt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und das machte ihn manchmal wahnsinnig.

"Kirk ist ein Idiot.", stellte Jess fest und stand auf. "Hast du ein Bier hier? Auf den Schock muss ich was trinken.", sagte er und ging in Richtung Küche.

"Muss der große Bruder was trinken?", zog Luke seinen Neffen auf.

"Oh Gott.", seufzte Jess. "Hör bloß auf."

"Wieso? Du wirst doch ein großer Bruder sein. Dein Geschwisterchen wird sicher mit all seinen Problemen zu dir kommen...", lachte Luke.

"Du bist wirklich komisch, wenn Lorelai nicht da ist."

**TBC...**


	27. Inkompetente Kellner und süße Polizisten

**Inkompetente Kellner und süße Polizisten**

Lorelai sah sich ungeduldig um, drehte den Kopf von rechts nach links und trommelte ungeduldig mit dem Messer auf dem Teller herum.

"Mom, jetzt hör endlich auf damit, du machst mich ganz wahnsinnig.", versuchte Rory, die sich entspannt ein Stück Speck zurechtschnitt, ihre Mutter zu bremsen.

"Ich höre erst damit auf, wenn dieser unterbelichtete Kellner mir meinen Kaffee serviert hat.", widersprach Lorelai und warf den Gästen am Nachbartisch einen wütenden Blick zu, weil sie genüsslich ihren Kaffee tranken. "Ich hab ihn doch schon vor zehn Minuten bestellt, wo ist er denn?"

"Der kommt schon noch, keine Panik.", beruhigte Rory sie. "Iss doch erst etwas Toast, dann wirst du nicht mehr so sehr an ihn denken."

Lorelai starrte Rory entsetzt an und legte sogar ihr Besteck hin. "Rory, das geht nicht. Du kennst doch meine Grundregel, erst der Kaffee und dann alles andere. Ich kann doch Toast nicht auf nüchternen Magen essen, wie stellst du dir das vor? Was habe ich bei deiner Erziehung nur falsch gemacht?" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und drehte sich jetzt so um, dass sie auf die Tür sehen konnte. Sie starrte sie gute fünf Minuten an, als ob sie den Kaffee so dazu bekommen könnte, schneller zu kochen.

Rory grinste und aß weiter in Ruhe ihr Frühstück, während Lorelai einfach schmollend da saß. Als der Kellner schließlich kam, wäre Lorelai ihm fast um den Hals gefallen. Er stellte drei Tassen auf den Tisch und wollte gehen, aber Lorelai hielt ihn auf. "Moment, junger Mann. Warum stehen hier drei Tassen Kaffee, ich hatte doch nur eine bestellt."

"Sie sagten Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee. Das heißt doch, dass Sie drei Tassen Kaffee wollen.", sagte der Kellner verwirrt und kratzte sich leicht überfordert am Kopf. Lorelai verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

"Nicht schon wieder.", murmelte sie leise. "Also passen Sie auf, wenn ich Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee sage, dann heißt dass nur, dass ich dringend Kaffee brauche, ganz dringend, In diesem Moment müsste ich schon Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee sagen, weil ich solange auf Kaffee gewartet habe.", versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Sie wollen noch einen vierten Kaffee?", fragte der Kellner und sah Lorelai entsetzt an. Rory versuchte ihren Lachanfall in ein Husten umzubiegen und verschwand hinter ihrer Serviette.

"Nein!", rief Lorelai laut und starrte die anderen Gäste wütend an, weil sie sie alle angeblickt hatten. "Ich meine nur, dass mein Verlangen nach Kaffee durch die lange Wartezeit darauf noch stärker geworden ist."

"Das tut mir Leid, aber es dauert eben länger, weil drei Kaffee eben länger brauchen. Wenn sie noch einen wollen, dann müssen Sie noch warten."

Der Kellner versuchte sich von dem Tisch zu entfernen, aber er wurde leider Gottes von Lorelai aufgehalten. "Warten Sie. Ich will keinen weiteren Kaffee, ich wollte auch nur einen haben. Sie müssen mir keinen weiteren machen, auch morgen nicht. Aber Sie sollten vielleicht etwas schneller bedienen, schauen Sie sich um, es sind so viele Leute hier, die darauf warten, von Ihnen bedient zu werden..." Sie wies mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf die anderen Gäste, die meisten von ihnen grinsten, als sie die Diskussion zwischen Lorelai und dem Kellner beobachteten. Der Kellner schien immer mehr Angst vor Lorelai zu bekommen und schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen. "Wissen Sie was, gehen Sie einfach wieder an die Arbeit.", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich wieder zu ihrer Tochter an den Tisch. "Wieso ist eigentlich niemand außer Luke in der Lage, den Spruch Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffe zu verstehen? Die Frau bei Westons hat das nicht geschafft, dieser inkompetente Kellner hier auch nicht ..." Sie schüttelte empört den Kopf.

"Mom, du kennst Luke jetzt fast vierzehn Jahre, er kennt deine Eigenarten. Wenn du willst, dass alle Leute deine Macken verstehen, dann musst du ein paar Tage vorher eine Liste einreichen, auf der sie aufgelistet sind."

Lorelai sah ihre Tochter begeistert an. "Rory, dass ist die Idee. Ich hab dich doch nicht falsch erzogen." Sie trank einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. "Der ist ja kalt.", sagte sie entrüstet.

Rory grinste. "Wenn du auch zehn Minuten mit dem Kellner diskutierst, anstatt einfach deinen Kaffee zu trinken, dann darfst du dich nicht wundern."

"Danke, Luke.", sagte Lorelai beleidigt, hielt sich die Nase zu und trank die Tasse in einem Schluck leer. Danach biss sie ein Stück Toast ab und verzog erneut das Gesicht. "Das ist ja auch kalt."

"Mom, wenn du auch -"

"Rory, im Sinne deiner Gesundheit, sei still.", sagte Lorelai sauer und wünschte sich, bei Luke im Diner gutes Essen zu genießen.

/-/

Allerdings war es da längst nicht so ruhig und angenehm, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Luke hatte Kirk nämlich gerade in hohem Bogen auf die Straße befördert. "Kirk. In Gottes Namen, hör endlich auf, mich ständig damit zu nerven, ob du Lulu heiraten sollst oder nicht, ich weiß die Antwort auch nicht. Frag sie einfach, dann hast du es hinter dir."

"Aber Luke -", fing Kirk verzweifelt an und schien beinahe auf die Knie zu gehen.

"Nein Kirk, verdammt noch mal. Verschwinde endlich.", schrie Luke ihn regelrecht an. Kirk sah so verängstigt aus, dass er mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit davon hetzte. Luke seufzte und betrat sein Diner wieder.

Jess, der hinter dem Tresen stand und Kaffee eingoss, hatte die Szene grinsend beobachtet. "Na, Kirk mal wieder zu Tode geängstigt?"

"Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn dieser Idiot dir zehn Löcher in den Bauch fragt?"

"Ihm eine reingehauen.", erwiderte Jess schulterzuckend und nahm einige Dollars entgegen und gab Münzgeld heraus.

"Dann stünde Taylor wieder auf der Matte.", seufzte Luke und verschwand in der Küche. Er musste sich abreagieren und das machte er am besten, in dem er etwas kochte.

"Zuckerpüppchen, weißt du, wo Lorelai ist?", fragte Miss Patty, die an den Tresen gekommen war, um ihr Essen zu bezahlen. Sie lehnte sich auf die Tischplatte und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Jess wich instinktiv einige Schritte zurück.

"Sie ist nicht da. Fragen Sie sie doch einfach selber, wenn sie wiederkommt."

Miss Patty langte über den Tresen und packte Jess am Hemdkragen. Sie zog ihn ruckartig zu sich und hauchte in sein Ohr: "Du musst nicht schüchtern sein, Engelchen. Ich beiße nicht. Und keiner meiner Ehemänner hat sich bis jetzt beschwert..."

"Jaah, weil sie alle tot sind.", brachte Jess mühsam hervor und befreite sich beinahe gewaltsam von Miss Patty. "Das Essen geht aufs Haus.", keuchte er und floh zu Luke in die Küche.

Ablenkung kam in Form von Liz, die gerade strahlend das Diner betrat und sich nach ihrem Bruder umsah. Miss Patty stürzte sich auf sie und herzte sie glücklich an sich. "Elizabeth, Schätzchen, ich hab es schon gehört. Ich wünsche dir alles gute, herzlichen Glückwunsch für das Baby. Wenn es genauso gut aussehen wird wie der schüchterne Jess..." Sie hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Liz grinste.

"Danke Patty, das ist nett von dir." Liz lächelte und bemerkte dann, wie ihr Bruder und ihr Sohn vorsichtig aus der Küche schauten. Sie konnte sich schon denken, worum es ging und entschloss sich, ihren sehr engen Verwandten zu helfen. "Wer ist eigentlich dieser gut aussehende Polizist, der da draußen auf der Straße steht?"

Miss Pattys Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie stürzte nach draußen, auf der Suche nach Liz' erfundenem Polizisten. Luke kam wieder aus der Küche und umarmte seine Schwester dankbar. "Vielen, vielen Dank. Im Moment scheint wieder Pattys einsame Zeit zu sein, in der sie noch aufdringlicher nach einem Mann sucht.", seufzte er, löste sich wieder von seiner Schwester und musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Na, wie geht's euch?"

Liz grinste. "Uns geht's bestens. Aber es würde uns noch besser gehen, wenn wir einen Muffin bekommen würden. Und wenn ich meine Ohrringe hier wieder ausstellen dürfte."

"Wenn's sein muss, ja.", erwiderte Luke und ging wieder hinter den Tresen. "Wo ist denn TJ?"

"Der sucht noch nach einem Parkplatz."

"Aber ihr habt doch bei eurem Haus eine Garage.", sagte Luke verwundert.

"Ja, schon, aber da hat er seine Werkstatt eingerichtet, deshalb kann er dort nicht parken.", erwiderte Liz.

"Er hat eine Werkstatt? Ich hoffe ihr habt ein Krankenhaus auf der Schnellwahltaste.", sagte Luke entsetzt.

"Zahlen, bitte!", rief einer der Gäste an einem Tisch am Fenster. Luke sah seine Schwester an.

"Entschuldige bitte.", sagte er, nahm seinen Notizblock und eilte zu dem Gast. 

Auch Jess tauchte aus der Küche wieder auf, nachdem er sich sehr gut versichert hatte, dass Miss Patty tatsächlich gegangen war. Er kam zu seiner Mutter. "Hach, fast alle meine Männer sind wieder bei mir.", seufzte Liz. "TJ kommt auch gleich. Und wo sind die Zwillinge?"

"Oben.", erwiderte Jess und ließ sich für drei Sekunden von seiner Mutter über den Tresen hinweg umarmen. Er war wirklich kein Fan von mütterlichen Zuneigungen. "Sie nehmen Lukes altes Apartment auseinander."

"Ich sollte öfters mit ihnen spielen, ich meine, es ist ja schon eine Weile her, dass du klein warst. Ich bin aus der Übung." Jess verkniff sich einen Kommentar und wischte einfach nur über die Arbeitsplatte. "Und wo sind Lorelai und Rory?"

"Lorelai und Rory sind in irgendeinem Hotel, um das zu testen oder so, Luke hat mir wenig Informationen gegeben."

"Oh. Na ja, wir bleiben jetzt eine Weile hier, die Saison geht sowieso zu Ende und diese Schwangerschaft möchte ich wirklich genießen. TJ freut sich auch schon."

"Das glaube ich.", murmelte Jess und schob seiner Mutter einen weiteren Muffin hin.

"Was hast du gesagt, mein Schatz?", erkundigte sich Liz.

"Nichts wichtiges.", murmelte Jess. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Ich hätte ein Bitte, Liz.", fing er an und beugte sich beinahe verschwörerisch zu seiner Mutter. "Rory hatte vor kurzem eine Fehlgeburt, die hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen, auch wenn sie das nicht so zeigt. Würdest du dich bitte in ihrer Nähe nicht ganz so über das Baby freuen?"

Liz nickte sehr verständnisvoll. So eine Erfahrung musste schrecklich sein. "Natürlich, Jess.", antwortete sie leise. "Wenn ich mir vorstellen würde, dass mir so etwas passiert ... Die arme Rory. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass du so verständnisvoll bist, du bist richtig erwachsen geworden, mein Kleiner." Sie kniff ihn zärtlich in die Wange, Jess verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab.

"Sie ist schwanger, sie ist schwanger, sie ist schwanger.", murmelte er vor sich hin, um sich zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall von oben, Luke ließ alles stehen und liegen und eilte nach oben. Liz blickte ihm irritiert hinterher, während Jess erschrocken auf die Zimmerdecke starrte. Ein paar Minuten später kam Luke wieder herunter, seine beiden Kinder im Schlepptau, die über und über mit Mehl bedeckt waren.

"Was habt ihr denn angestellt?", erkundigte sich Liz neugierig.

"Sid war so doof, er wollte Kuchen backen und hat versucht, das blöde Mehl aus dem Schrank zu ziehen und dann ist die Tüte aufgeplatzt und dann sah es so aus, als ob es geschneit hätte.", erklärte Nancy schnell.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, du blöde Kuh, du hast mir den Stuhl weggezogen, sonst wäre mir die Tüte nie heruntergefallen.", protestierte Sid lautstark.

"Du spinnst doch, du Spinner!", rief seine Zwillingsschwester. "Das hab ich nie im Leben gemacht, du suchst doch nur eine Ausrede, damit du die Sauerei da oben erklären kannst."

"Du wolltest doch diesen blöden Kuchen backen, obwohl du gar nicht backen kannst. Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen. Aber das werde ich nie wieder machen, du ... du ... du Idiotin.", suchte Sidney nach Beleidigungen. Zur Untermahlung seiner Worte wedelte er mit seinen Armen noch so in der Luft herum, wie er das von seiner Mutter kannte.

"Das sind ja tolle Beleidigungen, du Blödmann."

"Das musst du gerade sagen."

"Schluss jetzt.", sprach Luke ein Machtwort und nahm seine Kinder an die Hand. "Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause und da werdet ihr erst mal gebadet.

"Nein, bitte nicht, Daddy.", riefen beide sofort. Jess und Liz mussten anfangen zu grinsen.

"Oh doch, ihr zwei.", bestimmte Luke und zog beide aus dem Diner. "Du übernimmst doch, Jess?", rief er ihm noch über die Schulter zu.

"Wenn's sein muss ...", murmelte dieser.

**TBC...**


	28. Vögel, Bananen und fehlende Handtücher

**Vögel, Bananen und fehlende Handtücher**

"Also mach's gut, Lorelai.", lächelte Cindy und umarmte die Brünette.

"Ja, du auch.", erwiderte sie und grinste. "Es war wirklich toll bei euch, nur dieser eine Kellner...", fügte sie hinzu. Cindy sah sie erschrocken an.

"Was ist mit dem Kellner?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Nichts weiter, er ist nur nicht an Moms Kaffeegewohnheiten gewöhnt.", sagte Rory schnell, als sie sah, dass ihre Mutter den Mund öffnete. Das letzte was sie wollte war, dass jemand von dem Personal Schwierigkeiten bekam, weil ihre Mutter am Tag vorher mies drauf war.

"Ach so." Cindy schien beruhigt zu sein, als sie einem Pagen winkte, der das Gepäck ins Auto brachte. "Gute Fahrt.", wünschte sie Mutter und Tochter und wandte sich dann einem Gast zu, der nicht sehr glücklich wirkte.

Lorelai und Rory gingen zu Lorelais Wagen und stiegen ein. "Soll ich dich erst zu deiner und Logans Suite bringen oder willst du noch mit nach Stars Hollow fahren?", erkundigte Lorelai sich, als sie den Wagen vom Parkplatz lenkte.

Rory starrte aus ihrem Fenster auf die grünen Bäume. "Ich glaube ich sollte wieder nach New York. Obwohl ... wenn er wieder mal einen Abend mit Colin und Finn hatte, dann schläft er sowieso noch seinen Kater aus.", überlegte sie und lächelte.

"Ah so, Sex ist dann sowieso nicht drin und du kannst mit mir zu deinen Geschwistern fahren."

Rory sah ihre Mutter entsetzt an und versuchte dann einen missbilligenden Blick aufzusetzen. "Also wirklich, Mom. Als ob es in Logans und meiner Beziehung nur um Sex ginge.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass er nicht gut ist, ich meine, wenn man sich manchmal Wochen nicht sieht, erst bin ich verreist, dann er, wir reden vielleicht zehn Minuten am Telefon, dann vermisst man sich zwangsläufig und..."

"... das Verlangen nach einander ist dann umso größer.", nickte Lorelai und grinste. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, ich hatte auch schon solche Beziehungen."  
"Aber du und Luke, ihr seht euch jeden Tag."

"Jep, wir müssen gar nicht lange getrennt sein, das Verlangen ist auch so da.", grinste sie und auch Rory musste lächeln.

"Aber Logan und ich dürfen im Moment sowieso nicht miteinander schlafen, mein Körper muss sich immer noch erholen von -" Rory brach ab, ihr trauriger Blick wanderte wieder zum Fenster.

Lorelai entschloss sich, ihre Tochter abzulenken und drehte stattdessen das Radio auf. Die Nachrichten wurden vorgelesen. Lorelai seufzte. "Wer will denn schon die Nachrichten hören, die sind doch sowieso stinklangweilig.", seufzte sie.

"Weißt du, da fällt mir ein, was mal ein niederländischer Showmaster gesagt hat.", sagte Rory.

Lorelai verdrehte die Augen. Sie liebte ihre Tochter und sie liebte es auch, dass sie so intelligent war, sie selbst war es schließlich auch, aber so eine stinklangweilige Analyse von einem stinklangweiligen Menschen zu hören, darauf hatte sie im Moment keine Lust. "Und was?", fragte sie der Höflichkeit halber.

"Der Mann hieß übrigens Rudi Carrell. Er hat gesagt, der Nachrichtensprecher sagt am Anfang 'Guten Abend' und verbringt fünfzehn Minuten damit, den Zuschauern zu erklären, warum es kein guter Abend ist.", sagte Rory und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Lorelai grinste. "Der Mann hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.", sagte sie und bog in Richtung New York ab.

"Das finde ich auch, Mom. Er ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben, ich hab einen Artikel darüber geschrieben in der Spalte Internationales.", erwiderte sie.

"Hast du eigentlich noch frei?"

"Ja, leider. Ich würde viel lieber schon wieder arbeiten, aber Logan meint, dass ich mich noch erholen sollte.", sie verzog das Gesicht und seufzte.

"Und da hat er Recht mein Schatz. So eine Fehlgeburt ist kein Klacks und muss erst verarbeitet werden. Außerdem wurdest du schon zu einem richtigen Workaholic, das tut auf Dauer auch nicht gut und da spreche ich aus Erfahrung. Freu dich doch einfach, dass du frei hast und geh in ein paar von den vielen Museen, von denen du mir früher immer vorgeschwärmt hast.", schlug Lorelai vor.

Rory nickte. "Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das tun."

/-/

"Daddy, wann kommt Mommy wieder?", fragte Nancy nun schon zum dreizehnten Mal, während sie Babettes Kätzchen streichelte.

"Heute.", antwortete Luke genervt und versuchte erneut einen Artikel über Football zu lesen.

"Ja, aber wann heute?", hakte das Mädchen nach und versuchte das Tier hochzuheben.

"Heute. Mehr hat sie mir auch nicht gesagt und ich hab dir das schon mindestens zehn Mal gesagt.", erwiderte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Na schön.", antwortete Nancy traurig, weil ihr Vater sie ihrer Meinung nach angeschrieen hatte. Sid hatte Recht, ihm schien ihre Mom sehr zu fehlen, denn dann wurde er immer so launenhaft. Sie eilte dem Kätzchen hinterher, das aus dem Garten und hinaus auf die Straße lief. Ihre Augen waren nur auf das Tier gerichtet und sie achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Es wurde immer schneller und so beschleunigte auch sie ihre Schritte und bemerkte das große Etwas nicht, das sehr schnell auf sie zukam.

/-/

"Mir scheint so, als wäre ich schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen.", meinte Lorelai und sah sich in der Wohnung ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes um.

"Wieso?", fragte Rory überrascht und stellte ihren Koffer neben die Tür. Ihr fiel nichts außergewöhnliches an dem Apartment auf.

"Es sieht irgendwie bewohnt aus.", sagte sie, als sie benutztes Geschirr in der Spüle erblickte.

"Ach das meinst du.", sagte Rory. "Logan?!", rief sie dann etwas lauter. Einen Moment später ging die Badezimmertür auf und Logan, nur mit einem weißen Handtuch bekleidet, kam heraus.

"Ace, du bist schon wieder da?", fragte er überrascht.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich heute wieder komme."

"Aber ich hab gedacht, du kommst erst gegen Abend.", sagte er, ging auf seine Frau zu und umarmte sie glücklich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Schwiegermutter. "Hi, Lorelai."

"Hallo, Logan.", erwiderte diese. "Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, Mann meiner Tochter, aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dir mehr anziehst, als nur ein Handtuch.", grinste sie.

Logan blickte an sich herab. "Oh.", sagte er beschämt und grinste verlegen. "Du hast Recht.", erwiderte er und verschwand wieder.

"Also mich hat es nicht weiter gestört.", flüsterte Rory Lorelai zu.

"Was hab ich nur für ein versautes Kind.", grinste Lorelai.

"Hey, das hab ich alles von dir gelernt.", verteidigte sich Rory. "Und da kannst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du etwas gegen Luke, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, hättest."

Lorelai schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. "Nein, da hast du Recht, das würde mich wirklich nicht stören. Und wo wir gerade von Luke sprechen, ich sollte nach Stars Hollow fahren. Die Zwillinge werden mich schon vermissen und Luke auch.", sagte sie und umarmte ihre Tochter.

"Mach's gut, Mom.", sagte Rory. Sie war traurig, dass das Wochenende mit ihrer Mutter schon vorbei war, aber sie musste wieder zurück zu ihren Kindern und ihrem Mann ... ihrer Familie.

"Du auch, mein Schatz. Und ruf mich an, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie zur Haustür ging. Rory nickte. "Mach's gut, Logan.", rief sie in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Tschüß Lorelai.", schallte es zurück, bevor die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Rory strich sich ihre Bluse glatt und ging ins Badezimmer.

/-/

Luke hatte seine Zeitung zusammen gefaltet und war aufgestanden, er wollte ins Haus gehen und etwas zum Abendessen kochen, Lorelai hatte bestimmt Hunger, wenn sie kam. Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Rasen, wo vor einer Minuten noch Nancy gesessen und mit Babettes neuem Stubentiger gespielt hatte. Er sah sich suchend um. Wo war seine Tochter? Als er sie endlich sah, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Er schmiss seine Zeitung weg, sprang über das Geländer der Veranda, was er sonst niemals freiwillig gemacht hätte, und rannte auf seine Tochter zu, die hinter einem flinken Kätzchen hereilte und dabei ein Auto übersah, dass in hohem Tempo direkt auf sie zugefahren kam. "Nancy!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, stoppte und sah sich ängstlich nach ihrem Vater um, der immer schneller auf sie zukam. Das Auto raste nur Millimeter entfernt an ihr vorbei.

Als Luke schnaufend bei ihr zum stehen kam, hob er sie hoch und umarmte sie ganz fest. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen würde.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Prinzessin?", fragte er sie besorgt und strich ihr über den Kopf.

Sie nickte und sah in aus geweiteten Augen mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Gott sei Dank.", seufzte er erleichtert und drückte sie noch stärker an sich. "Sowas darfst du nie wieder machen, hörst du? Du musst immer erst schauen, ob ein Auto kommt, selbst in Stars Hollow, hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Daddy.", murmelte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn. Der Schock wurde ihr langsam bewusst und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Im Nachhinein kam es ihr schlimmer vor als es war.

Luke drückte sie enger an sich und wiegte sie wie früher, als sie noch ein Baby war, hin und her. "Schon gut, meine Kleine, es ist ja alles vorbei. Dem Kätzchen geht es gut, dir geht es gut, alles ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht weinen.", sagte er beruhigend. Er fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn Frauen in seiner Umgebung in Tränen ausbrachen, er wusste nie, wie er sich verhalten sollte, schon damals, als sich Lorelai wegen der Spüle in Kanada bei ihm ausgeheult hatte. Der Einzige, mit dem er fertig wurde, wenn er weinte, war Kirk, weil er den nämlich einfach aus dem Diner schmeißen konnte. "Willst du ein Eis haben?", fragte er, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie nickte schluchzend. Luke trug sie ins Haus und ließ sie für die nächsten Minuten nicht los, denn auch ihm war ein Schock in die Glieder gefahren.

/-/

"Hallo, jemand zu Hause?", rief Lorelai, als sie vollbepackt das Haus vertreten hatte. "Wo seid ihr denn alle? Mommy ist wieder da!" Sie schmiss ihr Gepäck in eine Ecke und folgte einem Lichtschein, der sie in die Küche führte, wo ihr Ehemann und ihre beiden Kinder versammelt waren und zu Abend aßen. Sie umarmte erst Sid, dann Nancy und zum Schluss Luke, dem sie zusätzlich noch einen Kuss gab.

Daraufhin hielt Sid sich die Hand vor die Augen. "Ihh. Warum müsst ihr immer rumknutschen, das ist doch eklig."

"Daran werde ich dich in zehn Jahren erinnern, mein Schatz.", wuschelte Lorelai und wuschelte ihrem Sohn zärtlich durch die Haare.

"Wieso, was wird denn in zehn Jahren sein?", fragte Sid neugierig.

"Das werde ich dir in fünf Jahren erklären.", wich Lorelai aus und goss sich einen Kaffee ein. "Ich hab euch übrigens etwas mitgebracht.", erwähnte sie beiläufig und trank einen Schluck schwarzes Glück, wie sie den Kaffee manchmal nannte.

Die Zwillinge sprangen mit leuchtenden Augen auf und starrten ihre Mutter gespannt an. "Was ist es? Wo ist es? Kann man damit spielen?", fragten sie neugierig.

Lorelai stellte die Tasse hin und blickte ihre Kinder an. "Folgt mir.", sagte sie mit einer geheimnisvollen Stimme. "Die Objekte sind bei der Haustür." Sie rannte los und beeilte sich, vor ihren Kindern bei ihren Taschen anzukommen, während Luke den dreien gemächlich folgte. Lorelai zog aus einer Tüte einen großen bunten Plüschvogel hervor, den sie Nancy in die Hand drückte und eine große gelbe Banane mit Armen, Beinen und einem lachenden Gesicht, die sie Sid gab. "Tadaa!", rief sie begeistert und war erleichtert, als sie sah, wie die Zwillinge sich freuten. Sie umarmten ihre Mutter beide und eilten dann nach oben, um die neuen Stofftiere ihren alten vorzustellen.  
Lorelai blickte lächelnd zu Luke, ging auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Dann küsste sie ihn richtig und stellte fest, dass sie ihn mehr vermisst hatte als erwartet. "Hi.", grinste sie verführerisch, als sie sich von einander lösten.

"Hallo.", erwiderte er atemlos und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

"Ich hab die vermisst.", informierte sie ihn. "Und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich dich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet gesehen habe."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und schaute sie mit einem schwer zu definierenden Blick an. "Ach ja?", fragte er.

Lorelai grinste anzüglich. "Oh ja.", nickte sie. "Aber erst muss ich diese beiden Engelchen ins Bett bringen, die hab ich nämlich auch vermisst.", sagte sie und eilte nach oben, während Luke sich dazu gezwungen sah, die Küche wieder aufzuräumen, denn er hatte Nancy erlaubt, um sie von dem Schrecken abzulenken, ihm beim Kochen zu helfen und er musste leider feststellen, dass Lorelais Gene zu stark durchgekommen waren, sie hatte leider überhaupt keine Ahnung davon und kein Talent dazu, weshalb die Küche dementsprechend wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah.

**TBC...**


	29. Ein zu großes Risiko

**Ein zu großes Risiko**

"Lukie? Her mit dem Kirschkuchen!", brüllte Lorelai, sobald sie die Tür des Diners geöffnet hatte.  
Ihr Göttergatte erschien einen Moment später, sein Blick war mörderisch. "Lorelai, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du hier nicht rumschreien sollst?", ermahnte er seine Frau, die ihm in solchen Momenten wie eine dreijährige vorkam. "Was bist du für ein Vorbild für die Zwillinge, hmm?"

"Jetzt beruhige dich, Mr ich sehe-so-heiß-aus-wenn-ich-auf-meine-wunderhübsche-Frau-wütend-bin.", erwiderte Lorelai und kam zum Tresen. "Außerdem sind die beiden Mäuse nicht hier sondern im Kindergarten, weshalb du gar keinen Grund hast, dich so aufzuregen.", erklärte sie, beugte sich über den Tresen und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Und hier ist sowieso nichts los.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Es stimmte, das Diner war wieder einmal wie ausgestorben. "Schade das Rory nicht hier ist, sonst könnten wir Bagelhockey spielen."

Luke sah sie alarmiert an. "Das lässt du schön bleiben, Lorelai." Er ging um den Tresen herum und fasste sie an den Schultern. "Warum setzt du dich nicht einfach hierhin", er führte sie zu einem der Tische, "und wartest brav auf deinen Kaffee." Er drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Stuhl und ging wieder hinter seinen Tresen.

"Krieg ich zwei Stück Kirschkuchen?", rief sie ihm flehentlich nach. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und starrte gedankenverloren durch die Trennscheibe, durch die sie in Taylors Eisdiele sehen konnte. Sie dachte an ihre Tochter und überlegte, ob Rory sehr viel über den Verlust ihres Babys nachdachte. Als sie am Wochenende zusammen gewesen waren, war es wie in alten Zeiten gewesen, sie hatten herumgealbert, über Männer geredet und Spaß gehabt. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wann sie das zum letzten Mal gemacht hatten. Seit die Zwillinge da waren und Rory ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte, hatten beide sehr separate Leben geführt und nur manches Mal telefoniert. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich in den letzten Monaten und Jahren gar nicht mit ihrer ältesten Tochter beschäftigt hatte, als sie von der Fehlgeburt erfahren hatte, hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie ihrer Tochter schon so fremd geworden war, dass sie nicht einmal mehr erfuhr, dass sie Oma wurde. Oh Gott, Oma, wie das schon klang, so alt war sie doch gar nicht. Und sie wollte noch ein Baby haben. War das überhaupt realistisch? War das nicht leichtsinnig? Immerhin konnte sie ihr Leben und das ihres Babys riskieren, sie war schon nach der Geburt der Zwillinge haarscharf am Tod vorbeigekommen, konnte sie dieses Risiko ihrer Familie wirklich zumuten? Sie hatte zwei vierjährige Kinder, die sie brauchten und mit denen sie jetzt auch so wenig Zeit verbracht hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie Luke sagen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, schließlich versuchten sie es gerade mal seit zwei Wochen und für einen Rückzieher war es noch nicht zu spät.

Luke kam gerade mit einer dampfenden Kaffeetasse zum Tisch und stellte sie seiner grübelnden Frau vor die Nase. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sie.  
"Was?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus.", stellte Luke fest und musterte Lorelai.

Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten aber in diesem Moment kam Jess mit seinem Seesack die Treppe runter, weshalb sie ihren Mund wieder schloss.  
"Ich verzieh mich dann wieder.", informierte Jess seinen Onkel und dessen Frau. Er wollte zur Tür, als sein Handy klingelte. Luke warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, wurde aber von Lorelai gebremst. "Es ist doch niemand hier, den das Handy stören könnte."

"Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Luke. Lorelai verdrehte die Augen.

Jess hatte beide ignoriert und das Gespräch schon angenommen. "Hallo?", fragte er in seiner charmanten Art und Weise, die die meisten Anrufer eigentlich abschrecken sollte. "Was willst du, Liz?", fragte er genervt. Jess ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und lauschte seiner Mutter mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen. Frag doch einfach TJ, der ist schließlich der Vater." Lorelai blickte den Neffen ihres Mannes interessiert an. "Nein, nein, nein, Liz, ich mach diesen Mist nicht. Außerdem muss ich wieder nach New York, ich habe einen Termin mit meinem Verleger ... Nein ... Wenn's nicht zu verhindern ist, dann eben auf Wiedersehen." Er legte auf und verstaute das Handy wieder in seiner Jacke. Er griff sich Lorelais Tasse und trank einen Schluck daraus, bevor er wieder zur Tür ging. "Ich bin dann weg.", sagte er und was schon fast auf der Straße, als er von Luke aufgehalten wurde.

"Moment, Jess. Was wollte Liz?", erkundigte Luke sich.

"Ach nichts weiter, sie wollte nur unbedingt mit mir ein Babybett kaufen gehen. Als ob ich Ahnung von so was hätte.", seufzte Jess und verdrehte die Augen. "Luke ich muss wirklich los, das Meeting heute Nachmittag ist wichtig.", erinnerte er ihn und ging jetzt entgültig.

Luke seufzte und ging zum Tresen zurück. "Liz kommt wirklich auf die bescheuertsten Ideen. Als ob Jess ein Babybett kaufen könnte." Er wollte in die Küche gehen.

"Luke.", versuchte Lorelai ihn aufzuhalten und wies gestikulierend auf ihre Kaffeetasse. "Ich will eine neue Tasse haben, aus der hat dein Neffe getrunken."  
Luke nickte und schüttete ihr eine neue ein. "Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich mit Liz das Babybett kaufen.", überlegte Lorelai.

Luke, der angefangen hatte, den Tresen zu putzen, hielt erschrocken inne. Nancys Horrorbabybett hatte er noch bildlich in Erinnerung - in keiner guten. "Ähm, Lorelai, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Ich meine, Liz ist sehr wählerisch und erst im zweiten Monat, das hat doch noch viel Zeit mit dem Baby.", versuchte er sie abzubringen. "Wir können ihr doch auch eines von den Bettchen der Zwillinge schenken.", schlug er vor.

"Und welches? Wir wissen doch nicht, was sie bekommt. Außerdem hat Nancys Bettchen doch angefangen zu qualmen, kurz bevor wir ihnen richtige Betten gekauft haben.", erinnerte Lorelai ihn.

"Das habe ich wohl verdrängt.", murmelte er und füllte neues Pulver in die Kaffeemaschine.

"Ich werde Liz mal anrufen.", sagte Lorelai und kam zum Tresen. "Und jetzt will ich meinen Kirschkuchen. Immerhin ist Kirschkuchentag." Luke nickte und legte den Kuchen auf einen Teller. Lorelai überlegte, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass sie einen Rückzieher machen wollte. Vielleicht sollte sie noch mal darüber nachdenken. Oder mit Sookie reden. Ja, sie würde zuerst mit Sookie darüber reden.

"Oh. Mein. Gott.", sagte Luke langsam und starrte fassungslos an seiner Frau vorbei durch die Fensterscheibe.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Lorelai überrascht und drehte sich um. "Oh mein Gott." Sie fing an, lauthals zu lachen.

"Ich fass es nicht.", murmelte Luke und schüttelte den Kopf. Da lief doch tatsächlich TJ über den Platz und das mit einem schwangeren Bauch. Zu seinem Entsetzen kam sein Schwager auch noch direkt auf das Diner zu.

Einen Moment später riss er die Tür auf. "Hallo, Stars Hollow!", rief er wieder einmal sehr begeistert und ging zum Tresen. "Luke, Lorelai.", begrüßte er des Ehepaar.

"Ähm, TJ, warum trägst du das?", erkundigte sich Luke.

"Oh, das." Er hob sein T-Shirt hoch und man konnte sehen, dass er sich ein spezielles Kissen umgeschnallt hatte. "Das habe ich von Lizzies Frauenärztin. Sie hat gemeint, dass ich äußerst einfühlsam bin und das Kissen mir hilft, meine Frau während der Schwangerschaft noch besser zu verstehen.", erklärte er begeistert und strich beinahe liebevoll über das Kissen.

"Und musst du das ... jetzt die ganze Zeit ... über tragen?", fragte Lorelai, während sie von einem heftigen Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde. Ein schwangerer TJ, das sah wirklich zu komisch aus.

"Sie hat gesagt so lange ich will und ich werde eine ganze Weile wollen.", erklärte TJ.

Lorelai nahm sich ihr Stück Kuchen und stopfte es sich in den Mund, um weitere Lachanfälle zu verhindern.

"Willst du Kaffee?", versuchte Luke abzulenken. Er musste sich selbst das Lachen verkneifen.  
Aber sein Schwager schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, Luke, das wäre nicht gut für das Baby.", sagte er entschieden.

"Welches Baby, das ist doch nur ein Polster.", wandte Luke irritiert ein.

"Jaah, schon, aber ich will mich richtig schwanger _fühlen_ und dann darf ich natürlich auch keinen Kaffee trinken. Aber auf die Toilette müsste ich mal, meine Blase drückt so.", erklärte er und watschelte zu den Toiletten.

"Ich fass es nicht.", murmelte Luke und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Das einzig Gute daran ist seine Einstellung zu Kaffee, daran solltest du dir mal ein Beispiel nehmen, Schatz."

"Jaah, vielleicht.", murmelte Lorelai und ging schnell zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Auf dieses Thema wollte sie jetzt nicht kommen, sonst müsste sie schon jetzt alles erklären. "Ich muss ins Hotel, ja?", sagte sie schnell und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Luke blickte auf die zugehende Tür und fragte sich, was mit seiner Frau los war, als er einen lauten Krach in den Waschräumen hörte und das schlimmste ahnte.

/-/

Als Lorelai im Hotel ankam, sah sie einen lachenden Michel an der Rezeption stehen. "Was ist denn so lustig?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihre leichte Jacke auszog. "Ich sehe sie selten lachen, das ist ja fast zum erschrecken."

"Ich habe vorhin, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war, einen schwangeren Mann gesehen. Das war wirklich zum schießen. Ich meine, wer zieht sich so etwas schon freiwillig an."

"Ja, das frage ich mich auch.", sagte Lorelai schnell. Michel kannte TJ nicht und das war ihr ganz Recht so, schließlich musste nicht jeder wissen, dass sie mit ihm verwandt waren. "Hat der Klempner schon angerufen?", wechselte sie deshalb das Thema.

/-/

"Sookie, Kaffee, dringend.", rief Lorelai eine Stunde später, als sie die Küche betrat. "Ich brauche Koffein."

"Was ist denn, Süße?", erkundigte sich die Chefköchin und reichte ihrer besten Freundin eine Tasse.

"Ich musste mich zwanzig Minuten mit dem Klempner herumschlagen, weil der jetzt plötzlich andere Tarife hat und das alles durcheinanderbringt. Der muss jetzt ganz viele Abrechnungen machen, drei seiner Leute sind krank und er kann erst übermorgen kommen, weswegen wir Zimmer fünf jetzt bald als Schwimmbecken nutzen können. Super, was?", erklärte sie genervt, während sie sich ihr schwarzes Glück eingoss.

"Und was ist mit mir? Weil es in letzter Zeit so wenig geregnet hat ist die Hälfte von Jacksons Gemüse unbrauchbar. Ich muss mich nach einem neuen Händler umsehen, deswegen einen Ehekrach riskieren und die ganze Speisekarte umstellen. Meine eine Küchenhilfe hat sich den Arm gebrochen und kommt zwei Wochen nicht, eine andere hat Urlaub und meine beste Schüssel ist auf den Boden gefallen und jetzt nur noch ein Haufen Scherben.", erklärte Sookie ihren Vormittag.

"Toller Tag, hm?", fragte Lorelai grinsend. Sookie nickte. "Wie wäre es mit einer Pause?"

"Oh ja, bitte.", sagte Sookie erleichtert und rührte noch einmal in einem ihrer Töpfe herum. "Da muss mehr Wasser rein, außerdem fehlt Petersilie.", sagte sie fachmännisch, nahm sich dann ebenfalls eine Tasse und setzte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin an den Tisch.  
"Wie geht's den Zwillingen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Blendend.", seufzte Lorelai. "Nancy wäre gestern fast vor ein Auto gelaufen, weil sie hinter Babettes Katze hergerannt ist.", sagte sie. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren Beinahe-Herzinfarkt, als Luke ihr gestern Abend davon erzählt hatte.

"Oh mein Gott, geht es ihr gut?", fragte Sookie erschrocken. Wenn ihren Kindern das passiert wäre...

"Ja, sie hatte nur einen kleinen Schock. Aber es ist nichts passiert und Luke hat sie sehr gut getröstet.", erwiderte Lorelai beruhigend.

"Na Gott sei Dank.", sagte Sookie erleichtert.

"Sookie, du weißt doch noch, wie ich dir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt habe, dass ich mir noch ein Baby wünsche?", fragte Lorelai vorsichtig. Sie hatte dieses Thema zuerst mit ihrer bester Freundin besprochen, bevor sie Luke davon erzählt hatte.

Sookie nickte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch erinnern. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und ihre Augen wurden untertassengroß. "Oh mein Gott, du bist schon schwanger oder?", quietschte sie und umarmte Lorelai. Erst nach einer Minute bemerkte sie, wie Lorelai mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Wieso schüttelst du den Kopf, Süße?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Ich bin nicht schwanger, Sookie.", erklärte Lorelai. Sookies fragte sich, ob das jetzt traurig oder erleichtert klang.

"Und warum fängst du dann davon an?", fragte die Köchin jetzt wirklich verwirrt.

"Weil ich es mir anders überlegt habe.", sagte sie langsam.

"Du hast es dir anders überlegt?", fragte Sookie jetzt komplett verwirrt. "Wieso?"

"Weil ... weil es einfach zu gefährlich wäre. Ich meine, bei der Geburt der Zwillinge bin ich fast gestorben, was ist wenn bei dem Baby auch so etwas passieren würde? Das kann ich meiner Familie nicht zumuten. Ich bin Mutter von zwei Kleinkindern, die mich brauchen. Es könnte während der Schwangerschaft zu so vielen Komplikationen kommen, das kann ich mir einfach nicht leisten. Vielleicht habe ich sogar eine Fehlgeburt, wie Rory und das würde ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht verkraften. Und so gerne ich noch ein Baby hätte, ich glaube das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen.", erklärte sie traurig und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein.

"Aber, Lorelai, du wünscht dir doch ein Baby, oder?", versuchte Sookie jetzt Klarheit zu schaffen. Sie verstand ihre beste Freundin voll und ganz, aber trotzdem. Sie hatte schon von Fällen gehört, da konnte so ein unerfüllter Wunsch sogar Ehen zerstören.

Lorelai nickte. "Ja. Sehr sogar. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr. Aber ich denke ich würde damit das Glück unserer ganzen Familie aufs Spiel setzen und das geht nicht. Ich hab die Zwillinge, Luke und Rory.", erklärte sie und eine kleine Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter. Sie wischte sie schnell weg.

"Wenn du es für das Richtige hälst, Lorelai.", sagte Sookie mitfühlend und umarmte ihre beste Freundin dieses Mal tröstend.

"Nicht unbedingt für das Richtige, aber für das Vernünftigste.", murmelte sie deprimiert. "Manchmal ist es ätzend, so erwachsen zu sein."

"Wem sagst du das, Süße?", erwiderte Sookie. "Willst du noch Kaffee?"

Lorelai löste sich wieder von ihr und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen ab. "Ja bitte."

**TBC...**


	30. Miese Laune

**Miese Laune**

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Lorelai gespielt empört und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Ich kämpfe damit, unsere Kinder zum schlafen zu bewegen und du sitzt hier auf der Couch und siehst dir irgendwelche verschwitzten Männer an, die in kurzen Hosen über irgendein Feld rennen. Das ist eher was für mich, Luke, oder muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?", fragte sie grinsend, kam die Treppe runter und ließ sich neben ihrem Mann auf das Sofa fallen.

"Du musst dir Sorgen um TJ machen. Ich sag dir, wenn er morgen noch mal den ganzen Tag im Diner ist und sich über seine Morgenübelkeit beklagt, dann landet er samt Kissen in einem Müllcontainer, ganz egal was du oder meine Schwester sagen. Ich kann nicht Kirk und TJ ertragen, das schaffe ich nicht." , erwiderte Luke und schaltete den Fernseher auf stumm.

Lorelai lehnte sich an ihn und er legte den Arm um sie. "Wieso hast du den Ton abgedreht? Der Kommentator wollte doch gerade irgendeinen Satz sagen, den ich nicht verstanden hätte und den du mir dann erklären müsstest."

Luke streichelte über ihren Arm. "Und genau das wollte ich verhindern.", erwiderte er leise.

"Spielverderber.", murmelte Lorelai und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sookie war der Tag so schlecht weiter gegangen, wie er angefangen hatte. Am Ende war Michel schon den Tränen nahe, weil ihm zwei Fingernägel abgebrochen waren.

"Was war vorhin eigentlich mit dir los?", wollte Luke wissen.

"Wieso? Was soll den mit mir los gewesen sein?", wich Lorelai ungeschickt und nervös aus. Hatte er etwas davon gemerkt, dass sie kein Baby mehr wollte?

"Du warst so komisch, vorhin beim Essen. Du hattest schon viele harte Tage, aber so warst du sonst nie. Das ist eher mein Part, so übellaunig zu sein."

"Na und, dann war das eben ein besonders schlimmer Tag, in Ordnung?", sagte Lorelai abweisend und löste sich von ihm. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich will nicht darüber reden, klar?" Sie stand auf und ging laut die Treppe nach oben. Kurz darauf hörte Luke, wie eine Tür laut knallte.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Fernseher, wo eine Mannschaft anscheinend nicht mit der Entscheidung des Schiedsrichters einverstanden war und ihm das mit nicht sehr gesitteten Methoden klar machten. "Was war das denn?", murmelte Luke und fragte sich, was heute mit seiner Frau los war.

/-/

"Wo sind denn meine Schuhe?", rief Rory zerstreut und kroch auf dem Boden umher.

"Keine Ahnung, Ace.", erwiderte Logan und kam aus dem Badezimmer. Er ließ sich neben Rory auf die Knie fallen und warf einen Blick unter ihr Ehebett. Er legte sich flach auf den Teppich und streckte die Hand aus. Er zog ein paar schwarze hochhackige Sandalen heraus. "Meinst du die?", fragte er grinsend.

Rory schnappte sie sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ja, vielen Dank." Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog sie an. "Ich bin dann fertig, wir können los.", meinte sie, stand wieder auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt.

Logan musterte sie prüfend. "Ähm, Rory, bist du sicher, dass wir schon wieder ausgehen sollten? Ich meine, du bist doch erst gestern wieder mit Lorelai zurück gekommen. Willst du dich nicht lieber ausruhen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, dass sie sich schon wieder zu viel zumutete, sie war doch noch nicht lange wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Mir geht es gut, was soll die Frage?", fragte sie übellaunig.

"Ich meine ja nur, ich dachte, vielleicht willst du dich noch etwas schonen...", versuchte Logan seine Motive zu erklären.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du Medizin studiert hast.", erwiderte sie und nahm sich ihre Handtasche.

"Hab ich auch nicht.", sagte Logan verwirrt und folgte ihr.

"Dann weißt du auch nicht, ob ich mich noch schonen sollte oder nicht. Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich gut fühle und es ok ist, dass wir ausgehen, dann ist das auch so." Sie nahm ihren Mantel von der Garderobe, verhedderte sich allerdings in den Ärmeln. Als Logan ihr helfen wollte, trat sie einige Schritte von ihm zurück und warf ihm einen sehr gefährlichen Blick zu.

"Dann gehen wir eben aus.", lenkte Logan ein, aber Rory schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein. _Ich_ gehe aus. Deine Anwesenheit kann ich im Moment leider nicht ertragen.", erwiderte sie, riss die Haustür auf und knallte sie wieder zu.

Logan starrte fassungslos auf die Tür, hinter der Rory verschwunden war. "Was war das denn?", fragte er sich überrumpelt.

/-/

"Lorelai?", rief Luke und hämmerte beinahe gegen die Tür. "Was ist denn los? Wieso hast du diese verdammte Tür verschlossen? Jetzt lass mich rein und sprich mit mir! Lorelai!" Er trat wütend gegen die Tür und spürte einen nicht sehr angenehmen Schmerz in seinem großen Zeh. "Verdammt.", murmelte er und lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Daddy?", hörte er eine leise Stimme. Er sah nach links und erblickte Nancy, die, ihren neuen Plüschvogel an sich geklammert in einem Hello Kitty Schlafanzug, in ihrer Zimmertür stand und ihren Vater ängstlich anschaute.

"Was ist denn, Prinzessin?", fragte Luke besorgt und kniete sich hin. "Hattest du einen Albtraum?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn traurig an. "Was ist denn dann, kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine Schnute. Auch das noch, jetzt sieht sie aus wie Lorelai, dachte Luke missmutig. Er verstand nicht, was mit seiner Frau plötzlich los war, heute morgen war sie noch so gut drauf gewesen.

"Wollt ihr euch scheiden lassen?", riss Nancy ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was?", fragte Luke erstaunt. "Wer will sich scheiden lassen?"

"Na du und Mommy.", sagte sie und eine kleine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.

Luke nahm seine Tochter sofort in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. "Warum denkst du denn, dass wir uns scheiden lassen?", wollte er wissen und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

"Ich hab gehört, wie ihr euch gestritten habt. Und Sandra aus dem Kindergarten hat erzählt, dass sich ihre Eltern auch immer gestritten haben, bevor sie sich scheiden gelassen haben.", sagte sie deprimiert. Luke konnte fühlen, wie sein Hemd immer nässer wurde.

"Aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass wir uns auch scheiden lassen werden.", versuchte Luke sie zu beruhigen. Wovor Kinder so früh schon Angst hatten, es war traurig. "Deine Mom und ich haben uns schon öfter gestritten, aber wir haben uns trotzdem lieb. So ein Streit ändert doch nichts daran."

"Bist du sicher, Dad?", schniefte sie. Luke löste sich von ihr und wischte mit seinem Flanellärmel ihre Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Ganz sicher, mein Schatz. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.", sagte Luke überzeugend und hoffte, dass es auch wirklich stimmte. "Ich bring dich noch ins Bett.", schlug er vor. Nancy nickte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er stand auf und hob sie mit hoch. Im dunklen Kinderzimmer tastete er sich bis zu ihrem Bett vor und ließ sie vorsichtig wieder herunter. Sie krabbelte unter die Decke und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Luke strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. "Du kannst wirklich ganz beruhigt schlafen, meine Kleine. Zwischen deiner Mom und mir ist alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte er. Nancy nickte und war einen Moment später eingeschlafen.

Luke schlich leise aus dem Zimmer wider heraus. Wenigstens seine Tochter hatte er beruhigen können, wenn schon nicht sich selbst.

/-/

"Wer auch immer um diese Zeit an meine Tür klopft, ich hoffe er hat einen sehr guten Grund dafür. Ansonsten kann er sich schon mal auf eine nette Nacht im Knast einstellen.", hörte Rory eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme. Sie hörte ein Klacken und eine Sekunde später stand Paris vor ihr.

"Rory, was willst du denn hier? Hast du nicht irgendwelche wichtigen Termine mit dem Scheich aus irgendeinem Wüstenkaff, über den du einen Bericht schreibst oder was willst du hier?", fragte Paris überrascht.

Rory grinste. Das war wirklich typisch Paris. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie zuerst.

"Wenn es sein muss.", sagte sie, lächelte aber und trat zur Seite. "Heute ohne Huntzberger unterwegs?", erkundigte sie sich und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Hab ich dich und Doyle beim Knutschen gestört oder warum bist du so charmant?", erwiderte Rory und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.

"Er ist mit seiner Mutter unterwegs. Mit seiner Mutter. Kannst du das verstehen, seine Mutter ist ihm wichtiger als seine Verlobte. Er steht komplett unter ihrer Fuchtel, das ist kein Mann, das ist eine Maus, sag ich dir. Kannst du das fassen?", regte sich Paris auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen durch die Luft.  
Rory lächelte. Das war Paris, wie sie leibte und lebte. "Und was ist mit dir, Gilmore? Heute ohne deinen Traummann?", wechselte Paris das Thema und lehnte sich zurück. "Hat er keine Zeit oder habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Na ja, gestritten, ich weiß nicht, ob das passt. Ich wollte einfach ohne ihn weggehen.", erwiderte Rory und strich sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Das ist aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen. Du bist verreist, er ist verreist, wenn ihr mal zur selben Zeit in der Stadt wart, dann habt ihr euch ja beinahe aufeinander gestürzt.", sagte Paris überrascht. "Das war so was von widerlich."

"Aber im Moment sind wir beide in der Stadt und ich habe eben keine Lust, immer meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Letztes Wochenende war ich mit meiner Mom unterwegs, das hat er doch auch verstanden, warum versteht er das dann nicht.", sagte Rory missmutig und verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Sag mal, warum zum Henker hast du im Moment so viel Zeit? Sonst warst du doch kaum drei Tage in New York und jetzt hast du ein ganzes Wochenende mit Lorelai verbracht?", fragte Paris verwundert.

Rory sah sie überrascht an. "Weißt du das noch gar nicht?" Hatte sie es ihr nicht erzählt?

"Was weiß ich noch nicht?", fragte Paris irritiert.

"Ich bin im Moment krank geschrieben, oder wie man das auch nennt.", erklärte Rory. Logan hatte sich um die Formalitäten gekümmert, sie wusste nicht genau, was er ihren Vorgesetzten erzählt hatte.

Paris musterte Rory prüfend. "Du siehst aber sehr gesund aus. Und ich kann das beurteilen, ich hab Medizin studiert." Trotzdem rückte sie etwas von Rory weg.

"Ich hab keine Grippe oder so was.", sagte Rory und blickte traurig zu Boden. "Ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt."

"Was?" Paris klappte der Mund auf. Hatte es wirklich jemand geschafft, Paris Geller sprachlos zu machen? "Du warst schwanger?"

Rory verdrehte die Augen. "Wieso fragen mich eigentlich alle das selbe? Ich dachte du hättest Medizin studiert, Paris. Dann müsstest du doch wissen, ob ich auch eine Fehlgeburt haben kann, wenn ich gar nicht schwanger war, oder?"

Paris winkte ab. "Ist ja schon gut. Aber warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte sie und wirkte tatsächlich etwas verletzt.

"Ich habe es doch selbst nicht gewusst, Paris. In dem ganzen Stress, den ich hatte, habe ich die Anzeichen nicht bemerkt und das hat am Ende wohl auch zu der Fehlgeburt geführt.", sagte sie traurig.

"Das tut mir Leid, Rory, ehrlich.", sagte Paris und umarmte sie sogar, und das mit geöffneten Fäusten.

"Danke, Paris. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich das sogar verdient, wenn ich nicht mal bemerkt habe, dass ich schwanger bin.", seufzte Rory.

"Da bist du nicht die einzige. Ich bin neulich einer Mutter im Krankenhaus begegnet, die mir erzählt hat, dass sie mit Bauchschmerzen hergekommen ist und der Arzt festgestellt hat, dass es die Wehen waren.", erzählte Paris.

"Aber die hat ihr Kind wenigstens nicht verloren.", sagte Rory traurig.

"Ach komm, das wird wieder. Du wirst irgendwann noch Kinder haben, am Ende auch mit diesem Huntzberger. Aber ich hoffe inständig, dass die armen Kinder dann deine Haare erben werden. Dieses blond, furchtbar."

/-/

"Lorelai, jetzt mach endlich diese verdammte Tür auf oder ich muss sie eintreten.", drohte Luke so leise wie möglich. Er wollte Nancy oder Sid keinen weiteren Grund zur Angst geben. Aber Lorelai reagierte noch immer nicht. "Na schön, mir reicht's.", sagte Luke entschlossen, ging nach unten, kramte in Lorelais Tasche, holte eine Kreditkarte heraus und ging wieder nach oben. Er klopfte noch einmal an die Tür, aber es kam immer noch keine Reaktion. Also kniete Luke sich hin, steckte die Karte in den Schlitz zwischen Tür und Rahmen und stocherte und schob sie so lange darin herum, bis er endlich das Klicken des Schlosses hörte. "Na endlich.", murmelte er zufrieden, stieß die Tür auf und stand wieder auf.

Er machte das Licht an und war überrascht, als er Lorelai schluchzend auf dem Bett erblickte. Erschrocken setzte er sich neben sie und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er verwirrt. Fingen denn jetzt alle seine Frauen an zu heulen?  
Sie setzte sich auf und umarmte ihn wortlos. "Was ist denn los, Lore? Was hast du?" Luke verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Ich will kein Baby mehr haben, Luke. Ich will keins mehr haben.", sagte sie schluchzend und drückte ihn näher an sich.

"Was? Warum nicht? Du wolltest doch unbedingt eins.", sagte er irritiert und fuhr beruhigend ihre Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Ich weiß. Und ich will es immer noch. Aber ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht, dass noch mal so was passiert wie bei den Zwillingen. Oder wie bei Rorys Schwangerschaft. Ich will nicht so leiden und ich will nicht, dass ihr so leidet und ich will euch nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht wieder im Koma liegen oder ... oder ... ach was weiß ich, was da alles passieren kann. Ich hab zwar gedacht, dass ist nicht so schlimm, dieses Risiko, aber ich hab noch mal drüber nachgedacht und es kommt mir jetzt viel zu hoch vor. Höher als der Mount Everest und ich will da nicht rauf, verstehst du?", erklärte sie schnell und von Schluchzern geschüttelt. "Ich will nicht rauf und wieder abstürzen. Ich bin nicht wie dieser Reinhold Messner, ich kann das einfach nicht. Auch wenn da Schnee ist, soviel Schnee will ich nicht haben.", redete sie völlig zusammenhanglos und vom Thema abweichend. "Bist du jetzt sauer?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten, in denen beide geschwiegen und sich nur in den Armen gehalten hatten.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso sollte ich? Du bist die, die das Kind bekommen würde, du würdest das Risiko tragen, du bist die, die das entscheiden muss, nicht ich. Ich hätte sehr gerne noch ein Kind mit dir gehabt, aber das wichtigste bist du und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Außerdem hatte ich nie so eine Vorliebe Schnee."

"Also bist du nicht sauer?", versicherte sich Lorelai noch einmal.

Luke lächelte. "Hast du nicht zugehört? Wieso sollte ich wegen so etwas sauer auf dich sein? Ich bin sauer, wenn du hinter meinen Tresen kommst, wenn ich nein gesagt habe und ich bin sauer, wenn du fünf Tassen Kaffee hintereinander trinkst, aber wegen so etwas würde ich nie sauer auf dich sein."

Sie blickte ihn aus ihren großen verheulten Augen erleichtert an. "Wirklich nicht?", fragte sie erneut nach und drückte sich noch näher an Luke.

Luke verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist schlimmer als Sid, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er nicht so viele Schokomuffins essen soll, weißt du das?", sagte er und zog sie mit sich nach hinten auf das Bett.

Lorelai musste lächeln. "Hey, deine Gene sind bei ihm viel zu stark durchgekommen.", verteidigte sich Lorelai. "Da ist es doch überhaupt kein Wunder, wenn ich schlimmer bin als er." Sie drehte sich etwas und lag jetzt zur Hälfte auf ihm.

"Hast du's bequem so?", fragte Luke stöhnend unter ihrem Gewicht.

"Ja, sehr.", grinste sie und kitzelte ihn mit ihren Haaren im Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, dass Luke keine Einwände hatte und sie verstand. Tief in ihrem Inneren war sie traurig darüber, dass es nun doch kein weiteres Baby mehr geben würde, denn sie wünschte es sich mehr, als sie gedacht hatte, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht verantworten, so ein großes Risiko einzugehen. Vor allem wenn sie sah, wie Rory unter ihrer Fehlgeburt zu leiden hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, Lorelai konnte es ihr ansehen. Diese Sache würde die Journalistin wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben in Erinnerung bleiben.

Lorelai hoffte inständig, dass sie das Richtige tat, denn ein Teil von ihr bereute schon jetzt diese Entscheidung und das würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht leichter werden, wenn Liz bald ein kleines Baby haben würde...

"Nancy hat vorhin gesehen, wie ich an unsere Tür gehämmert habe.", sagte Luke nach einigen Minuten, in denen er seine grübelnde Frau beobachtet und ihr über die dunklen Locken gestrichen hatte.

"Und?", fragte Lorelai erschrocken. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Kinder etwas von den Streits ihrer Eltern mitbekamen.

"Sie hat mich gefragt, ob wir uns scheiden lassen.", erwiderte er.

Lorelai richtete sich etwas auf und rammte Luke dadurch einen Ellbogen in den Magen.

"Autsch!", rief er und brachte seine Frau so dazu, von ihm herunterzugehen. Sie musterte besorgt die Stelle, auf die er seine Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste.

"Das tut mir Leid, Luke. Das wollte ich nicht.", sagte sie erschrocken. "Ich hab das nicht mit Absicht gemacht, wirklich nicht.", erklärte sie und zerrte an seinem Hemd.

"Ist schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte Luke abwehrend. "Was soll das denn überhaupt?"

"Ich will dein Hemd ausziehen, damit ich mir anschauen kann, wo ich dir wehgetan habe.", antwortete sie und gab enttäuscht auf. Dieses Hemd war widerspenstiger als es aussah. "Hat Nancy irgendwas gesagt, weil du nicht in unser Zimmer gekommen bist?"

"Sie wollte wissen, ob wir uns scheiden lassen.", erwiderte Luke und zog sein Hemd nun selbst aus, weil er wusste, dass Lorelai sonst keine Ruhe geben würde.

"Was?", fragte sie und starrte Luke geschockt an. "Wie kommt sie denn auf so was?" Worüber Kinder in diesem Alter schon alles nachdachten, es war erschreckend.

"Ein Mädchen aus ihrem Kindergarten hat wohl erzählt, dass ihre Eltern sich gestritten haben, bevor sie sich scheiden haben lassen.", sagte Luke traurig. Es war wirklich nicht schön, wenn Kinder in den Scheidungskrieg ihrer Eltern mit hineingezogen wurden.

"Du hast ihr doch hoffentlich gesagt, dass wir uns nicht scheiden lassen, oder?", fragte sie erschrocken. "Wir lassen uns doch nicht scheiden, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Luke beruhigend. "Warum sollten wir auch, wir sind doch glücklich."

Lorelai zog ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. "Ja, ich hoffe das sind wir.", bestätigte sie und begutachtete seinen Bauch, um sich zu versichern, dass ihm durch ihren Ellbogen kein größerer Schaden zugefügt worden war.

"Na also. Weder die Kinder noch wir müssen uns Sorgen machen.", sagte Luke beruhigend und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Sie nickte glücklich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper.

**TBC...**


	31. Lauter Verrückte

**Lauter Verrückte**

"Lorelai! Lorelai, warte mal!" Lorelai drehte sich um und sah Miss Patty aus dem Tanzstudio winken.

"Was gibt's denn, Patty?", fragte Lorelai und überlegte, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte, was Miss Patty wieder zu verkünden hatte.

Die Tanzstudiobesitzerin schaute sich vorsichtig um und winkte sie dann zu sich. Zögernd kam Lorelai näher.

"Was ist denn los, Patty? Bist du etwa wieder verlobt?", wollte Lorelai wissen und musste lächeln, weil sie meinte, einen leichten, ganz leichten Rotton in Miss Pattys Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

"Du schmeichelst mir, Schätzchen.", erwiderte Miss Patty geschmeichelt. "Aber das ist leider nicht der Fall. Es geht um was anderes."

"Ach, und um was?", fragte Lorelai jetzt doch etwas interessiert, obwohl im selben Moment eine große dampfende Tasse mit Kaffee vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien.

Patty warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter. "Babette hat mir erzählt, dass du und Luke euch gestern Abend lautstark gestritten habt."

"Was?" Lorelai starrte Miss Patty entgeistert an. "Wir haben ... aber ... aber das stimmt doch gar nicht." Luke und sie hatten sich doch nicht gestritten. Sie war vielleicht ein bisschen zickig gewesen und hatte etwas überreagiert, aber Tag gestern war wirklich alles andere als leicht gewesen, die Sache mit dem Baby, der ganze Stress im Hotel, die Zwillinge, die nicht hatten schlafen wollen...

"Lorelai, Herzchen, mach mir doch nichts vor. Babette hat genau gehört, wie du Luke angeschrieen und dann mit den Türen geknallt hast.", sagte Miss Patty mit verständnisvoller Miene.

"Ach das.", erwiderte Lorelai abwehrend. "Das war nichts weiter. Luke war im Keller und hat mich nicht gehört und der Wind hat die Tür zugeknallt, das war alles.", erklärte sie und hoffte, dass Miss Patty nicht wusste, dass ihr Haus gar keinen Keller besaß. Aber das letzte was sie wollte war, dass die Stadt sich über angebliche Eheprobleme das Maul zeriss, obwohl sie einfach nur überarbeitet gewesen war.

"Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge?", hakte Miss Patty nach.

Lorelai schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nicht den geringsten. Es ist alles in Ordnung zwischen Luke und mir." Miss Patty lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Wand. "Außerdem, Patty, du und dein Ehemann, egal welcher, ihr habt euch doch sicher auch manchmal gestritten, ohne dass gleich von Scheidung oder ähnlichem die Rede war, oder?"

"Natürlich haben wir das.", bestätigte Miss Patty plötzlich mit glänzender Laune.

"Wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest, ich will endlich zu meinem Kaffee.", sagte Lorelai, winkte Patty noch kurz zu und ging dann in Richtung Diner. Wenn sie die Augen etwas zukniff, konnte sie durch das große Fenster des Diners, in dem sich die Morgensonne spiegelte, Luke hinter dem Tresen erkennen, der gerade jemandem einen Kaffee eingoss. Das Verlangen nach einer schönen Tasse von Lukes Kaffee wurde immer größer und so beeilte sie sich noch ein bisschen mehr, um endlich dorthin zu kommen. Sie sah sich schon auf der Zielgeraden, als ihr plötzlich Kirk in den Weg sprang und sie beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

"Lorelai, wie schön, dass ich dich hier treffe.", sagte er begeistert und schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk.

"Ach ja?", fragte Lorelai skeptisch und versuchte ihre Hand aus Kirks Klammergriff zu befreien.

"Ja. Es ist nämlich so, ich habe eine neue Geschäftidee, etwas ganz banales, das du sicher gerne ausprobieren würdest.", erklärte er ihr mit der Miene, die auch Emily Gilmore immer aufgesetzt hatte, wenn ihre Schwiegermutter wieder den Weg über den Ozean nach England angetreten hatte.

"Und was?", fragte Lorelai, die hoffte, so am schnellsten zu ihrer Tasse Kaffee zu kommen.

"Ich werde Portraits malen.", eröffnete Kirk ihr und führte sie tatsächlich zu zwei Hockern und einer Staffelei, die er in der Nähe von Taylors Eisdiele aufgestellt hatte. Er hatte auch ein paar Anschauungsobjekte ausgelegt, Kunstwerke, die er in weniger als zehn Minuten gemalt hatte, wenn man dem beigelegten Schild glauben schenken durfte. Lorelai drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob auf dem einen Bild jetzt ein Elefant mit Schnurrbart oder Auto mit Palmen abgebildet war.

"Die sind toll, nicht war?", fragte Kirk, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck gründlich missverstanden hatte. "Das war Lulu, als sie gestern Abend mit mir schlafen wollte, ich fand, das war ein perfektes Motiv."

Lorelai versuchte mit aller Kraft die Frage zu unterdrücken, warum Kirk in so einem Moment ans Malen dachte. Sie betrachtete das Bild ein weiteres Mal, konnte aber keine Ähnlichkeit zu Lulu entdecken. Aber wenn sie es aus diesem Blickwinkel ansah, hätte es ihrer Meinung nach auch ein fliegender Donut sein können. Wieder erschien die Tasse Kaffee vor ihren Augen und der Wunsch, endlich eine in den Händen halten zu können, wurde noch stärker.

"Also, Lorelai, wollen wir dann?", fragte Kirk gespannt und schob Lorelai langsam zu einem der beiden Stühle.

Lorelai bleib wie angewurzelt stehen. "Was wollen wir, Kirk?", fragte sie und konnte ihren leicht entsetzten Tonfall nicht verbergen.

"Na, ich will dich malen. Du bist so ein umwerfendes Model und so interessiert, wie du meine Sachen angeschaut hast, ist das doch klar.", erklärte Kirk und schubste sie in den Stuhl.

"Kirk, ich wollte eigentlich zu Luke ins Diner-", fing Lorelai an zu protestieren, aber Kirk winkte ab.

"Es geht wirklich schnell, dauert keine Zehn Minuten und kostet nur 7 Dollar 35. Das willst du dir doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?", fragte Kirk hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.", seufzte sie schicksalsergeben und verfluchte sich im Stillen für ihre Gutmütigkeit.

/-/

Logan saß einsam und allein am Küchentisch, hatte die New York Times vor sich liegen und trank ab und an einen Schluck Kaffee. Sein Blick haftete die ganze Zeit auf seinem Handy. Er hoffte, dass Rory sich melden würde, was bis jetzt leider nicht der Fall gewesen war. Sie war gestern nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen und er fragte sich, wo sie steckte. Er hatte schon zehnmal versucht, bei ihr anzurufen, aber immer nur die Mailbox erreicht. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Ihm kam vor, dass sie die Fehlgeburt viel zu leicht nahm und sich nicht wirklich damit auseinander setzte. Der Arzt hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie sich noch schonen sollte und obwohl sie noch nicht wieder arbeitete, kam ihm ihr Verhalten alles andere als schonend vor.

Aber Rory war leider so verdammt stur und im Moment auch ziemlich reizbar. Vielleicht sollte er sie bei dieser Sache einfach in Ruhe lassen und ihr nicht seine Meinung aufdrängen. Schließlich hatte sie das Baby verloren und nicht er, sie musste damit klar kommen und er konnte ihr nur dabei helfen, wenn sie das auch wollte, was offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, wenn sie sich so aufführte. Wenn sie reden wollte, war er für sie da. Das war die beste Devise und für ihn wahrscheinlich auch die ungefährlichste.

Er leerte seine Tasse, räumte den Tisch auf und nahm seine Jacke. Vorhin hatte die Zeitung angerufen, es klang dringend. Er hatte versprochen vorbei zu schauen und zu helfen, falls das nötig war, aber er hatte auf Rory warten wollen. Jetzt erschien es ihm besser, dass er nicht da war, wenn sie wiederkam, von wo auch immer sie war. Sie wollte im Moment wohl keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen, also würde er sie auch nicht dazu zwingen.

Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als das jemand anderes schon tat, weshalb sie ihm schmerzhaft ins Gesicht knallte. "Autsch!", rief er und tastete vorsichtig seine Nase ab.

"Oh, entschuldige.", hörte er Rorys Stimme. Seine Frau hatte das Apartment betreten und blickte ihn besorgt an. Sie hatte einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand.

"Schon okay.", erwiderte Logan, der erleichtert festgestellt hatte, dass es seiner Nase soweit gut ging.

"Gut.", sagte Rory und legte ihren Mantel ab. Sie war so gekleidet wie gestern Abend. Sie bemerkte, dass er seine Jacke anhatte. "Du willst weg?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie wusste nichts von irgendeinem Termin oder ähnlichem.

Logan nickte und trat auf den Flur. "Ja. Die Zeitung hat mich angerufen. Ich muss dorthin."

"Ach so.", sagte Rory etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie zusammen frühstücken würden, damit sie sich für ihr blödes Verhalten entschuldigen konnte. "Dann viel Spaß." Sie ging in die Küche.

"Danke.", sagte Logan, bevor er die Tür zumachte und zum Aufzug ging. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wenn er schon weg gewesen wäre, bevor Rory kam.

/-/

"Kirk, bist du bald fertig?", fragte Lorelai genervt und beobachtete Kirk, der seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich verrenkte, um Lorelai noch besser zeichnen zu können.

"Ja, gleich, Lorelai. Nur noch zwei Minuten.", erwiderte Kirk nun schon zum mittlerweile dritten Mal.

Ihr wurde es langsam zu bunt, denn zusätzlich zu der Tasse Kaffee war jetzt auch noch ein aufdringliches Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf erschienen, dass ständig von dem 'flüssigen Glück' redete und Lorelai fast wahnsinnig machte. "Kirk, du hast doch gesagt, dass das hier keine zehn Minuten dauert, wir sind hier jetzt schon seit fast einer halben Stunde.", beschwerte sich Lorelai und überlegte tatsächlich, ob sie nicht wieder ihre alte Methode anwenden sollte, mit der sie jeden Maler ihrer Mutter, der ein Portrait von ihr malen wollte, in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Aber leider hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Kirk das nicht groß stören würde.

"Da hab ich auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sich das Licht im Moment so schnell verändern würde.", widersprach Kirk und machte einige sehr übertriebene Handbewegungen.

Lorelai entschloss sich, dieses Theater noch genau zwei Minuten über sich ergehen zu lassen und dann die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Die Erlösung kam zum Glück schon nach einer Minute und neunundfünfzig Sekunden, als nämlich Kirk mit einem Jubelschrei aufsprang. Lorelai schreckte zusammen und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.

"Es ist fertig.", rief Kirk begeistert und drehte seinen Block um. "Ist es nicht toll?"

Lorelai konnte seine Begeisterung absolut nicht teilen und noch weniger konnte sie etwas an dem Gekritzel erkennen, dass sie darstellen sollte. Aber die Kaffeetasse vor ihrem inneren Auge fing jetzt sogar schon an zu blinken und es erschienen leuchtend rote Pfeile, die auf sie zeigten wie auf Sonderangebote in Taylors Supermarkt. Lorelai entschloss ich, nichts zu sagen, drückte Kirk zehn Dollar in die Hand, murmelte etwas von er solle den Rest behalten, riss ihm das 'Bild' aus der Hand und stürzte so schnell zum Diner, als würde sie an einem Sprint bei den Olympischen Spielen teilnehmen. Sie riss die Tür auf, hätte beinahe eine alte Frau mit Krückstock umgeworfen und kam um Haaresbreite vor dem Tresen zum Stehen.

"Kaffee.", brachte sie mühsam hervor und schaute Luke so bittend an wie noch nie. "Bitte gib mir Kaffee, Luke. Sonst überstehe ich den Tag nicht." Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Hocker sinken und hob den Deckel, unter dem Luke die Muffins aufbewahrte.  
Normalerweise hätte Luke seiner Frau wegen dem Kaffee und dem Deckel ins Gewissen geredet, aber sie sah so fertig aus, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte und sie einfach gewähren ließ. Kommentarlos goss er ihr Kaffee ein.

Lorelai riss die Tasse so schnell unter der Kanne weg, das ein Viertel des Kaffees auf dem Tresen landete. Dankbar trank sie die Tasse in einem Zug leer und schaute dann nach oben. "Danke, Kaffeegott, wo immer du auch sein magst. Du hast meine Gebete erhört."

Luke schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während er den Tresen mit einem Lappen säuberte. "Du siehst erschöpft aus.", stellte er fest. "Und dabei hast du doch gut geschlafen in der Nacht."

Lorelai nickte. "Ja, aber in der Nacht bin ich auch noch nicht Miss Patty begegnet, die alles über unseren gestrigen Streit wissen wollte.", sagte sie schlecht gelaunt.

Luke schaute sie erstaunt an. "Was denn für ein Streit? Du warst überarbeitet, müde und schlecht gelaunt wegen dem Baby.", fasste er zusammen und überlegte, an welchen Punkt sie jetzt eigentlich gestritten haben sollten. Gut, Lorelai hatte etwas heftig reagiert und eine Tür zugeknallt, aber er würde das nicht als Streit bezeichnen.

"Tja, erzähl das mal Miss Patty.", seufzte sie. "Ich wollte die Sache mit meinem Kinderwunsch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Falls sie fragen sollte, du warst im Keller und der Wind hat eine Tür zugeknallt.", sagte sie verschwörerisch und bedeutete ihm mit wedelnden Armen, dass sie noch einen Kaffee haben wollte.

"Aber wir haben doch gar keinen Keller.", erwiderte Luke erstaunt und goss ihr erneut welchen ein.

"Für Miss Patty haben wir einen.", sagte Lorelai und trank wieder einen Schluck.

"Wenn's sein muss.", murmelte Luke. Sein Blick fiel auf das Blatt Papier und das Gekrakel. "Hey, hat das einer von den Zwillingen gemalt?", erkundigte er sich interessiert und schaute sich das Bild näher an.

"Schön wär's.", antwortete sie und biss genüsslich in einen Schokomuffin. "Das ist von Kirk. Seine neue Geschäftsidee. Er will Portraitzeichner werden.", erklärte sie mit vollem Mund.

Luke trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Krümeln auszuweichen. "Großer Gott.", murmelte er. "Langsam glaub ich wirklich, dass er einen Psychiater braucht."

"Und das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste.", erklärte Lorelai mit einem dramatischen Tonfall. "Ich hab für dieses Etwas eine halbe Stunde Model sitzen und dann auch noch zehn Dollar blechen müssen.", erklärte sie. "Und wenn Michel im Hotel jetzt noch irgendeinen Wunsch oder eine Beschwerde oder sonst was hat, dann schwöre ich bei meinem über alles geliebten Kaffeegott, dass es Tote gibt.", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Bin ich froh, dass ich heute so früh eine Lieferung hatte.", murmelte Luke. So war er Miss Patty entkommen und auch Kirk.

"Ja, so eine Ausrede hätte ich auch gerne gehabt, aber leider kommt Jackson immer erst am Vormittag und klärt alle Lieferungen mit Sookie.", sagte Lorelai missmutig, nahm sich einen Muffin und stand auf. Ich muss los." Sie beugte sich über den Tresen und gab ihrem Mann einen kurzen aber zärtlichen Kuss. "Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mich aus dem Fenster von deinem alten Apartment abseilen.", sagte sie zum Abschied und verließ das Diner. So schnell sie konnte eilte sie in die Straße herunter, warf aber noch einen Blick über die Schulter und konnte Kirk mit Gypsy diskutieren sehen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass der Tag besser werden würde als er angefangen hatte.

**TBC...**


	32. Was man im Internet alles finden kann

**Was man im Internet alles finden kann**

"Morgen, Sookie.", rief Lorelai, als sie nach einer halbstündigen Diskussion, die sie mit Michel geführt hatte, weil er sich bei ihr beschwert hatte, dass eines der Zimmermädchen ihn sexuell belästigt hatte, die Küche betrat. "Sookie?", fragte Lorelai verwundert, als sie ihre beste Freundin nicht wie gewohnt am Herd stehen sah.

"Ich bin hier, Lorelai.", sagte Sookie fröhlich, die hinter Lorelai am Tisch saß, auf dem ein aufgeklappter Laptop stand.

"Ach so.", erwiderte Lorelai und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich weiteren Kaffee zu nehmen, denn diese blinkende Tasse war schon wieder erschienen. "Ich sag dir, Michel sollte wirklich eine Therapie machen."

"Wieso das denn?", erkundigte sich Sookie abwesend, während sie auf die Tastatur einhämmerte.

"Er hat sich bei mir beschwert, dass Susie ihn sexuell belästigt hat. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", fragte Lorelai augenverdrehend. Der Typ hatte sie echt nicht mehr alle, man sollte den mit Kirk in ein Zimmer in der Klapse stecken.

"Wer ist denn Susie?"

"Unser neues Zimmermädchen. Die Blonde, die etwas hinkt. Du weißt doch.", versuchte Lorelai ihre Angestellte zu beschreiben, die sie vielleicht dreimal gesehen hatte.

"Ach die. Die soll Michel belästigt haben? So schüchtern wie sie ist?", fragte Sookie lachend und sah vom Bildschirm auf.

"Klingt bescheuert, nicht wahr?", nickte Lorelai und trank einen großen Schluck. "Dabei ist sie auf der Terrasse nur mit Michel zusammengestoßen, und der hat sich dabei Wasser auf die Hose gegossen. Natürlich Wasser ohne Kohlensäure, versteht sich. Aus Frankreich importiert. Dafür wollte der schon Schadensersatz verlangen. Susie wollte dann nur mit einem Handtuch seine Hose säubern und ist dabei seinem 'besten Stück', wie er es nennt", Sookie und Lorelai verzogen beide das Gesicht, "zu nahe gekommen und jetzt will er die Gewerkschaft informieren." Lorelai seufzte und setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse neben Sookie an den Tisch. "Und was machst du hier?"

"Jacksons Gemüse wurde von Schädlingen befallen.", erklärte Sookie deprimiert.

"Oh Mann. Ist davon noch was zu gebrauchen?", fragte Lorelai, die jetzt noch eine Spur niedergeschlagener war. Dieser Tag war wirklich verhext.

Sookie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und warf dem Computer einen bösen Blick zu, weil er nicht so wollte wie sie. "Leider nicht. Deswegen muss ich mich hier jetzt durch völlig schwachsinnige Internetseiten wühlen. Und da kommt auch noch ständig Werbung für eine Penisverlängerung. Wie soll ich mir bitte etwas verlängern lassen, das ich gar nicht habe?", regte sich Sookie auf.

Lorelai musste grinsen. "Tja, dann kommt nur eine Geschlechtsumwandlung in Frage, Sook."

Sookies schüttelte den Kopf. "Du spinnst. Ich war bis jetzt ganz zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe. Und meine Kinder und mein Mann auch. Wir sollten das Michel vorschlagen."

Lorelai prustete in ihre Tasse. "Das ist 'ne gute Idee. Dann hat er wenigstens einen Grund, sich belästigt zu fühlen."

"Oh mein Gott.", quietschte Sookie grinsend.  
Lorelai schreckte auf und hätte beinahe ihren Kaffee fallen lassen. "Was ist denn? Ist da etwa ein Nacktfoto von Brad Pitt?"

Sookie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein das nicht. Ich lach nur über diesen einen Chat, für den die hier Werbung machen. Die Leute kommen wirklich auf die blödesten Ideen. Hör zu:

_Jetzt ist Schluss mit langweiligem Herumgesurfe!_

Denn auf Sheepflirt.de (http://www.sheepflirt.de/einladung/) findest auch  
Du ein hippes Schäfchen.

Sehnst du dich nach freshen Gesprächen? Suchst Du einen süßen Flirt?  
Komm auf unsere Schäfchenweide! Hört sich lustig an? Das wird es auch!  
Hier warten viele verschiedene Lämmchen, die andere Wollträger zum  
Chatten, Mailen, Flirten und vielleicht sogar zum Verlieben suchen.  
Ob Dein Fell weich, borstig, kurz oder lang ist oder Du frisch geschoren  
bist - das spielt hier keine Rolle. Denn hier findest auch Du ein passendes  
Schäfchen, um gemeinsam Fun zu haben.

Nicht nur die coolsten Leute aus Deiner City treffen sich hier, sondern aus  
ganz Deutschland. Melde Dich einfach gratis an und hinterlasse ein kurzes  
Profil von Dir. 

Wenn Du sogar ein Foto von Dir auf Sheepflirt.de   
(http://www.sheepflirt.de/einladung/) veröffentlichst, können die Besucher unserer Farm einen noch besseren Eindruck von Dir gewinnen.

Der Clou: Wie wäre es denn mit Deinem eigenen Stall? Kein Problem. Hier  
entscheidest Du ganz alleine, wie Deine persönlichen Vier Wände aussehen.

Jetzt ein Schäfchen werden: http://www.sheepflirt.de/einladung/  
Sei bei der neuen Community im Internet dabei!

In kürzester Zeit werden sich andere Wollträger für Dich interessieren oder Dir sogar ein Geschenk machen. Ohja, Du hast richtig gelesen. Auf  
Sheepflirt.de (http://www.sheepflirt.de/einladung/) geht es einfach ab und Du wirst Dich mit Sicherheit mehr amüsieren als bei den öden anderen Communities.

Wenn Du clever bist, klick Dich auf unsere Seite, melde Dich schnell an und schon bist Du dabei! Natürlich total gratis!

Der Sommer ist noch nicht vorbei! Wenn du Dich noch heute anmeldest,  
findest Du schnell Deine Lieblingsschafe, mit denen Du gern dein Gras… ähm Eis teilst.

Wir wünschen Dir super viel Spaß und freuen uns darauf, Dich auf unserer  
Farm Sheepflirt.de (http://www.sheepflirt.de/einladung/) zu begrüßen. Dein Stück Weide ist schon reserviert. : )"

"Oh mein Gott.", lachte Lorelai. "Diese Deutschen kommen wirklich auf die beknacktesten Ideen. Die haben da sogar ihren eigenen Stall, das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich jemals gehört habe. Obwohl, Kirk, Taylor und Michel werden sie wohl doch nicht übertreffen können.", überlegte sie und schaute auf den Bildschirm, wo eben ein Schäfchen fröhlich vorbeihüpfte.

"Sowas findet man im Internet, aber einen kompetenten Gemüselieferanten werde ich wohl bei ebay ersteigern müssen.", sagte Sookie kopfschüttelnd.

"Tja, das Leben ist hart.", meine Lorelai achselzuckend und stand auf. "Ich geh dann wieder zur Rezeption zurück, ehe Michel noch die Polizei ruft."

"Ja, tu das.", nickte Sookie. Lorelai war schon bei der Tür, als der Chefköchin noch etwas einfiel. "Ach, warte mal. Wie ist es denn mit Luke gelaufen? Versteht er das mit dem Baby?", fragte sie neugierig, während sie den Ton abdrehte, weil der Laptop plötzlich angefangen hatte zu mähen.

Lorelai drehte sich mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen um. "Ach weißt du-" Sie wurde unterbrochen, als zwei Mitglieder des Küchenpersonals von ihrer Mittagspause zurückkamen. "Ich erzähl's dir später, in Ordnung?"  
Sookie, die die Augen schon wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet hatte, nickte.

/-/

"Hallo, großer Bruder!", rief Liz fröhlich, als sie hereinkam. Sie eilte hinter den Tresen und umarmte ihren Bruder erfreut.

Luke verdrehte die Augen. "Liz, ich hab dir jetzt schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du nicht hinter meinen Tresen darfst, wann kapierst du das endlich? Und lass die Finger von dem Deckel.", sagte er ermahnend, als seine Schwester die Hand nach dem Plastikdeckel ausgestreckt hatte, unter dem die Muffins waren.

"Meine Güte, Luke. Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber. Deine Nichte oder dein Neffe und ich haben Hunger.", sagte sie und nahm sich trotz Lukes Protesten einige Muffins.

"Läuft TJ eigentlich immer noch mit diesem bescheuerten Kissen rum?", fragte Luke, der sich mit Grauen an sein letztes Treffen mit seinem Schwager erinnerte. Wenn das jeder Mann, der eine schwangeren Frau hatte, machen würde...

Liz nickte begeistert und stopfte sich den Muffin in den Mund. "Ich finde das so süß von ihm. Er freut sich jetzt schon richtig auf das Baby."

"Mhm.", sagte Luke nicht gerade sehr begeistert.  
Liz sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ach komm schon, Luke. Freu dich doch ein bisschen für mich. Dieses Mal wird das nicht so wie das damals bei Jess war. Ich bin älter..."

'Aber nicht unbedingt klüger.', dachte Luke sich im Stillen.

"...und mein Schmuck kommt super an, wir haben ein wunderschönes Häuschen...", sagte Liz träumerisch.  
"An dem ich ständig irgendwelche Sachen reparieren muss, weil dein Mann zu blöd dafür ist."

"Ach komm schon, großer Bruder. Du magst doch Kinder, schau dir nur deine eigenen an.", sagte Liz lächelnd.

"Das ist doch was ganz anderes.", wehrte Luke ab und wischte den Tresen mit einem Lappen ab.

"Ach komm schon, Bruderherz. Ich hab mich auch über eure Zwillinge gefreut."

"Ich freu mich doch auch für dich Liz. Aber dass es unbedingt von diesem Spinner..." Er brach ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er da gerade über den Ehemann seiner Schwester gesprochen hatte.

Liz grinste nur. "Du und Jess seid euch in manchen Dingen wirklich unglaublich ähnlich, Luke.", meinte sie und beäugte den Teller eines Gastes.

"Nur weil wir beide denken, dass TJ nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir uns so ähnlich sind.", verteidigte sich Luke.  
"Ihr habt euch beide in ein Gilmore Girl verliebt.", erinnerte Liz ihn und beugte sich noch näher zu dem Teller des Gastes, der sie erstaunt musterte.

"Lorelai und Rory sind ja auch liebenswürdig.", wich Luke aus und hielt seine Schwester davon ab, von dem Teller des Mannes zu probieren. Schell schenkte er ihm noch Kaffee nach.

"Apropos Rory, wie geht's ihr eigentlich? Das mit der Fehlgeburt ist ja eine schlimme Nachricht gewesen.", fragte Liz interessiert und beugte sich etwas näher zu ihrem Bruder.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber Lorelai meint, dass wird schon wieder. Man muss ihr einfach nur etwas Zeit geben, damit sie alles verarbeiten kann.", sagte Luke überzeugt. Rory war eine starke Persönlichkeit, sie würde das schon schaffen.

"Die Arme.", seufzte Liz deprimiert und schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Luke starrte seine Schwester entsetzt an und war sauer auf sich selbst, weil er vergessen hatte, wie unberechenbar Liz war, wenn sie schwanger war. Als sie Jess erwartet hatte, hatte er nur die ersten Monate miterlebt, bevor sie mit Jimmy abgehauen war, und das hatte ihm definitiv gereicht. Gott sei Dank war sie bald mit TJ auf dem Mittelaltermarkt und Stars Hollow hatte wieder Ruhe. Er fragte sich, ob sein Schwager dort allerdings auch mit Kissen herumlaufen würde. Im Mittelalter hatte es bestimmt noch keine schwangeren Männer gegeben.

"Hier, Liz, iss noch einen Muffin.", sagte er resignierend, als er sah, dass ihr tatsächlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Bei Lorelai hatte das zumindest meistens funktioniert, als ihre Hormone verrückt gespielt hatten. Und auch bei Liz schien es Wirkung zu zeigen, denn die Tränen waren in Nullkommanix verschwunden.

/-/

"Michel, legen Sie den Telefonhörer weg. Legen Sie den Telefonhörer weg, sonst sind sie gefeuert und das meine ich ernst.", sagte Lorelai wutentbrannt und starrte Michel an.

"Als ob Sie das tun würden.", sagte Michel verächtlich und fing an eine Nummer zu wählen. "Ich bin doch der einzige, der hier noch normal ist und die Gäste nicht auf den ersten Blick verschreckt."

Lorelai lachte auf. "Sie? Kann ich das schriftlich haben, das schick ich dann zu den unwahrsten Aussagen Amerikas."

"Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen, ich werde trotzdem jetzt die Gewerkschaft über den Vorfall in Kenntnis setzen.", sagte er entschlossen und drückte auf einen Knopf, bevor er sich den Hörer ans Ohr hielt.

Lorelai ging zur Garderobe und zog einen Regenschirm hervor. Sie fing an, Michel mit der Spitze zu bedrohen. "Sie legen jetzt sofort den Telefonhörer hin, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich warne Sie, Michel." Sie starrten sich an. Keiner war bereit, nachzugeben, Michel bemerkte nicht einmal, wie jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung zu sprechen begann. Erst Sookie brachte beide wieder zur Besinnung, als sie die Rezeption mit einigen Blättern in der Hand betrat und lauthals anfing zu lachen.

"Was soll das denn werden, spielt ihr Star Wars nach?", fragte sie kichernd.

Lorelai ließ den Regenschirm langsam sinken, und Michel den Telefonhörer.

"Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass Sie die Gewerkschaft nicht informieren und ich Sie nicht mehr mit einem Regenschirm bedrohen werde?", wagte sie einen Vorschlag zur Güte.

Michel beäugte Lorelai einen Augenblick skeptisch und nickte schließlich.

"Na dann ist ja alles wunderbar.", sagte Sookie und packte Lorelai am Arm. Sie zerrte sie zurück in die Küche. "Ich hab jetzt eine Liste von guten Gemüselieferanten ausgedruckt, vielleicht kannst du mir bei der Auswahl helfen, die klingen alle super.", sagte sie aufgeregt und fuchtelte mit den Blättern vor Lorelais Nase herum. Dabei fielen einige Papiere herunter. Lorelai kniete sich hin um sie aufzuheben und warf einen Blick drauf. Sie fing an zu grinsen.

"Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte sie neugierig und stand wieder auf. Sie hielt ein Blatt hoch, auf dem eine gewisse Nancyhalle ausgeschildert war.

"Ach die, über die Bilder bin ich zufällig gestolpert.", winkte Sookie ab und überflog ein weiteres Mal die Liste, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jetzt wusste, für wen sie sich entscheiden sollte.

Lorelai sah die Bilder lächelnd durch. Alle hatten etwas mit den Namen der Zwillinge zu tun. Es gab ein Bild vom einer Sydbank und einem Straßenschild mit Nancys Namen drauf. Außerdem gab es noch weitere Bilder von dieser Nancyhalle und sogar ein Café Nancy. Wenn ihre Tochter diese Bilder sehen würde und auch Sid... Die würden sich sicher als etwas sehr besonderes vorkommen. Anders als Rory, als Richard und Emily sich dazu entschlossen hatten, ein Gebäude nach ihr zu benennen. Aber bei diesen Dingen hatten ihre Eltern zum Glück nicht die Finger im Spiel, die gab es sicher schon, bevor es ihre Kinder gegeben hatte. 

Bei dem letzten Bild stoppte sie. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie es sich näher ansah. Es war eine Geburtsanzeige. Ein Baby hieß Nancy, ein anderes Mia. Sie sahen so süß und hilflos aus, so... perfekt. Der Gedanke, dass sie auch noch so ein wundervolles Geschöpf haben könnte und sich diesen Weg vor kurzem verbaut hatte, machte sie unglaublich traurig. War ihre Entscheidung wirklich richtig? Konnte sie wirklich auf so ein kleines Wesen verzichten, nur weil sie Angst vor irgendwelchen blöden Komplikationen hatte? War es das wirklich wert? Aber dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das Bild der Nancyhalle und sie fragte sich, wie Nancy es aushalten könnte, wenn ihr während der Schwangerschaft irgendetwas passierte. Die Zwillinge waren noch so klein und gleichzeitig doch schon so groß. Sie konnte ihnen so etwas nicht zumuten, auf keinen Fall. Lorelai würde sich einfach damit abfinden müssen, dass es kein weiteres Baby geben würde.

**TBC...**


	33. Was für ein Sch tag

**Was für ein Sch...tag**

"Guten Abend.", rief Lorelai halbwegs fröhlich, als sie das Diner betrat. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich wie auf einer Bühne, auf der sie von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wurde, da sie plötzlich alle Leute anstarrten, als hätte sie drei Köpfe. Misstrauisch tastete sie ihre Schultern ab, aber ihre Befürchtung wurde nicht bestätigt. "Ok, Leute, alles in Ordnung, Sie können weiter essen. Na los, essen Sie schon, das schmeckt doch super. JETZT ESSEN SIE SCHON!", rief Lorelai genervt und sorgte dafür, dass die Leute sie jetzt nicht mehr nur verwirrt anstarrten, sondern auch verängstigt. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie auch noch einen Regenschirm bei sich trug, der in ihren Händen ziemlich gefährlich aussah, senkten die Gäste schnell ihre Köpfe und begannen fieberhaft ihr Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, damit sie schneller das Diner verlassen konnten.

"Lorelai!", rief plötzlich jemand vom Tresen aus und sprang fröhlich auf. Die Gäste hoben erstaunt den Kopf und fragten sich, wer denn so lebensmüde war, dass er sich über die Ankunft dieser Person freute. Und es kam noch schlimmer, diese Person umarmte die Frau auch noch.

"Liz, schön dich zu sehen.", reif Lorelai erfreut. Ihre Laune besserte sich etwas. Michel hatte tatsächlich darauf verzichtet, der Gewerkschaft Bescheid zu sagen, aber dafür hatten sich drei Gäste über den Concierge beschwert und Lorelai hatte alle mit einem Gratisessen besänftigen müssen, was ihr wiederum Ärger mit Sookie eingebracht hatte. Was für ein Tag! Am liebsten würde sie jetzt mit ihrem Mann rumknutschen, aber der war ja in dem blöden Diner noch beschäftigt.

"Lorelai, wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sich Liz interessiert und zog ihre Schwägerin auf den Platz neben sich. Auf ihrem Teller stapelten sich fünf Muffins, alle umliegenden Aufbewahrungsbehälter waren leer, es lagen nur noch ein paar Krümel auf dem Boden.

"Ach, bis auf das, dass ich Michel umbringen könnte, geht's mir gut.", erwiderte Lorelai lächelnd und überlegte, ob Liz ihr erlauben würde, einen der Muffins zu verspeisen. Aber Liz stopfte sie sich in Blitzgeschwindigkeit alle selber in den Mund.

"Oh, entschuldige, Lorelai, hättest du einen Muffin gewollt?", fragte Liz mit schlechtem Gewissen, als sie Lorelais Blick bemerkte.

Lorelai grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das musstest du nicht, Liz. Luke hat sicher noch andere leckere Sachen, die meinen frühen Tod bedeuten werden."

"Es tut mir Leid, Lorelai, wenn ich schwanger bin, dann esse ich alles, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ich hab mir vorgenommen damit aufzuhören, bei Jess damals bin ich aufgegangen wie ein Hefekuchen."

"Liz, das macht nichts, wirklich nicht. Iss, so viel du willst, wenn du schwanger bist, dann hast du ja eine Ausrede.", lachte Lorelai und schaute sich nach ihrem Ehemann um. Wo steckte der Kerl bloß?

Liz grinste, drehte sich um und musterte den Teller eines Gastes, auf dem noch ein Muffin lag. Sie stand auf und beugte sich über die Schulter des Mannes. "Wollen Sie den noch essen?", fragte sie interessiert und deutete auf den Schokomuffin mit Streuseln.

Der Gast musterte die Frau irritiert und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Nein, nehmen Sie ihn ruhig." Er war beinahe erleichtert, da sich so sein Ziel, dieses Café zu verlassen, noch schneller verwirklichen ließ als erwartet.

Liz lächelte den Mann fröhlich an und griff nach dem Muffin, gerade als Luke mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Küche kam. Entsetzt sah er zu, wie seine Schwester sich von dem Teller eines Gastes bediente, der ziemlich hektisch aufstand und sich seinen Mantel krallte. Er eilte zu den beiden hin und riss Liz den Muffin aus der Hand. "Liz!", sagte er mahnend. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach meinen Gästen das Essen wegnehmen." Er hielt dem Mann den Muffin unter die Nase, der den Dinerbesitzer mit sehr merkwürdigem Blick musterte. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, die Dame hat mich gefragt. Ich muss jetzt sowieso weg, ich hab noch einen wichtigen Termin, den ich nicht verpassen darf. Ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen.", sagte der Gast beschwichtigend, drückte Luke ein paar grüne Scheine in die Hand und eilte so schnell als möglich aus dem Diner. Einige Gäste sahen ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher, während Luke schnell das Geld zählte.

"Warten Sie, das ist doch viel zu viel!", rief er ihm hinterher, aber der Mann winkte nur ab und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Luke sah ihm einen Moment hinterher und wandte sich dann wutschnaubend an Liz, die versuchte, ihn beschwichtigend anzulächeln, während ihr Mund voll war. Das Unterfangen misslang. "Liz, was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Gäste fragen, ob sie dir ihr bestelltes Essen geben! Du futterst sowieso schon alles, was dir in die Hände gerät, aber jetzt fängst du auch noch an, meine Gäste zu verscheuchen! So geht das nicht. Wenn du das noch öfter machst, dann werde ich dir Hausverbot erteilen, Liz, so Leid es mir tut.", regte Luke sich so leise wie möglich auf, während Liz immer schneller zu kauen schien. Sie schluckte den letzten Rest herunter und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Bruderherz. Du hast doch Gewinn gemacht. Immerhin hast du selbst gesagt, dass der Mann dir mehr gegeben hat, als er musste."

"Ja, weil du ihn verscheucht hast.", murmelte Luke und ließ sich widerwillig hinter seinen heiligen Tresen schieben.

"Jetzt werd doch mal locker, Luke. Den ganzen Tag bist du schon so verkrampft. Leugne das ja nicht, ich hab das Diner heute nicht verlassen, ich hab das genau mitbekommen.", sagte sie und "parkte" ihn vor Lorelai.

Diese verbiss sich ein Grinsen, weil sie dachte, dass Liz' Anwesenheit wohl der Grund für Lukes schlechte Laune war. Dann schenkte Lorelai Luke das schönste Lächeln, zu dem sie im Moment fähig war. "Hey, Schatz, wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sie sich und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Aufgrund seiner Laune war es ein sehr kurzer Kuss.

"Schrecklich.", erwiderte Luke grummelig und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein. "Und deiner?"

"Ich hatte definitiv schon bessere.", sagte Lorelai und beobachtete jeden Tropfen, der in die Tasse floss. Dann hörte sie einen lauten Schmerzensschrei. Luke eilte sofort in die Küche, in Erwartung des Grauens.

Liz war in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Lorelai gekommen und hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. "Sag mal, Lorelai", fing sie an und musterte ihre Schwägerin interessiert. "Wie war euer Sex eigentlich, nachdem die Zwillinge geboren waren?", fragte sie in einem harmlosen Plauderton.

Lorelai spukte vor Überraschung den Kaffee wieder zurück in die Tasse. Sie starrte die Schwester ihres Mannes sprachlos an.

"Ich hoffe die Frage ist nicht zu persönlich. Ich will euch auch nicht beleidigen, es kann ja sein, dass ihr es nie wieder getan habt, nach der Geburt von Sid und Nancy. Aber ich hab Angst, dass TJ mich nach der Geburt nicht mehr als Frau wahrnimmt, und na ja, den Rest kannst du dir denken."

Lorelai starrte Liz immer noch an. Dann warf sie einen Blick zur Küche und senkte die Stimme. "Du willst dich wirklich mit mir über das Sexleben deines Bruders unterhalten?", fragte sie zweifelnd und fing langsam an zu grinsen. Lukes Familie war wirklich merkwürdig, angefangen bei dem verbrummten Dinerbesitzer, der nur Flanell trägt über seinen Neffen, der studiert und sich nach und nach einen guten Ruf in der literarischen Welt erarbeitet, aber trotzdem versucht, sein Badboyimage zu einem gewissen Grad noch zu erhalten, bis hin zu Liz, die Gästen das Essen vom Teller isst und einen Mann hat, der selbst versucht, schwanger zu sein.

"Also, du musst mir natürlich nicht alle Einzelheiten schildern, Lorelai. Ich will nur wissen, ob ihr ... es nach der Geburt noch so oft getan habt, wie vor der Geburt. Oder so ähnlich jedenfalls."

Lorelai beugte sich noch näher zu Liz. "Du darfst das auf keinen Fall Luke erzählen, klar?", fragte sie verschwörerisch.

Liz setzte sich grade hin und hob ihre Finger. "Ich schwöre auf den Muffin von dem Mann an dem Tisch am Fenster-"

"Tisch Nummer drei", warf Lorelai ein.

"- auf den Muffin von dem Gast an Tisch Nummer drei, dass ich meinem Bruder nichts von dem Gespräch erzählen werde.", sagte sie ernst.

"Ok." Lorelai nickte zufrieden und holte tief Luft. Dann sah sie allerdings Luke aus der Küche und zum Telefon stürzen. Hektisch wählte er eine Nummer.

"Hallo? Ist dort die Feuerwehr? Hier ist Luke Danes. Mein Mitarbeiter hat sich aus Versehen auf die Herdplatte gesetzt und sein Hintern hat Feuer gefangen. Ich hab ihn natürlich sofort gelöscht, aber in meiner Küche brennt es jetzt ein bisschen ... Was? ... Nein, ich hab nichts getrunken. ... Nein. ... Hören Sie, das ist wichtig. ... Ich komme aus Stars Hollow. ... Ok, zehn Minuten, aber keine Sekunde später, klar?" Wütend schmiss er den Hörer auf die Gabel und eilte wieder zu Ceasar in die Küche.

"Also die erste Zeit nach der Geburt der Zwillinge war ziemlich stressig", fing Lorelai an, nachdem Luke wieder verschwunden war. "Ich glaub da hat keiner von uns wirklich an Sex gedacht. Zumal ich mich ja auch noch von dem Koma erholen musste. Mit der Zeit hat sich dann alles eingependelt."

"Und jetzt? Wie ist das jetzt?", fragte Liz sehr neugierig.

"Jetzt? Also, ich kann mich nicht beschweren.", grinste Lorelai und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht.", lachte Lorelai und leerte die Tasse. Luke kam aus der Küche gestürmt und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Als er zu seiner Frau und seiner Schwester sah, fingen die plötzlich an zu kichern. Luke musterte sie irritiert, murmelte etwas von "blöde Kleinstadt" und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Lorelai stand auf, ging hinter den Tresen und holte sich die Kaffeekanne. "Kann ich dich auch was fragen, Liz?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schenkte sich noch etwas ein.

"Aber sicher doch, Lorelai. Du hast doch auch meine Frage beantwortet.", erwiderte Liz und blickte Lorelai erwartungsvoll an.

"Hast du keine Angst?", fragte diese, nachdem sie durchgeatmet hatte.

"Wovor sollte ich denn Angst haben?", fragte Liz verwirrt. Was meinte Lorelai denn? Und wieso sah sie plötzlich irgendwie traurig aus?

"Vor Komplikationen. Ich meine, entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt so sage, aber du bist doch auch keine zwanzig mehr und dann kann doch viel eher etwas mit dem Baby passieren..." Lorelai blickte Liz bedeutungsvoll an und diese verstand sofort. Lorelai wollte also ein Baby haben. Und sie hatte Angst. Oder war sie etwa schon schwanger?

"Bist du etwa...?", wollte sie sofort wissen. Lorelais Augen weiteten sich. Dann schüttelte sie heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich ... ich wäre es vielleicht gerne, aber-"

"Du hast Angst.", sagte Liz, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

"Nun ... ja.", sagte sie kleinlaut. "Hast du keine Angst?"  
Liz schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Bei Jess hat es ja auch keine Komplikationen gegeben. Ich habe eine sehr gute Ärztin, bei der ich mich sicher fühle und die Wahrsagerin auf dem Mittelaltermarkt hat mir vorausgesagt, dass ich ein gesundes Mädchen haben werde. Ich bin zuversichtlich."

Lorelai seufzte und trank ihren Kaffee auf ex. Sie wedelte etwas mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht, um den Rauch zu vertreiben, der mittlerweile aus der Küche kam. "Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so optimistisch. Aber durch die Geschehnisse nach der Geburt ... Ich weiß nicht. Und was sollten Sid und Nancy ohne mich machen?"

Liz nickte verständnisvoll und legte eine Hand auf Lorelais'. "Das ist völlig verständlich. Bei diesen schlechten Erfahrungen würde ich auch kein weiteres Baby haben wollen. Und du hast ja schon zwei Kinder mit Luke, zwei tolle Kinder. Und ich möchte eben auch eins mit TJ haben und er auch. Es ist bestimmt die richtige Entscheidung für dich. Genieß Sid und Nancy. Freu dich, dass du sie hast." Liz unterbrach ihre aufmunternde Rede und fing an zu husten, weil sie den Qualm nicht vertrug.

"Ja, ich weiß. Und das tu ich auch, ich liebe die zwei Mäuse, sie sind wunderbar, aber trotzdem ... so ein kleines Wesen zu haben, das wäre ..." Sie blickte träumerisch ins Leere und bemerkte gar nicht, wie die letzten Gäste fluchtartig den Laden verließen.

"Lorelai, wenn's dir hilft, du kannst dir gerne manchmal TJs und meins ausleihen, wenn es auf der Welt ist.", lachte Liz und stand auf. "Ich glaub die neue Nebelmaschine von Luke scheint nicht so gut zu funktionieren.", sagte Liz traurig und ging, gefolgt von Lorelai, auf die Straße, wo sich schon einige Bewohner versammelt hatten. "Schade eigentlich, das wäre bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, noch mehr Gäste herzulocken."

Lorelai nickte und beobachtete, wie eine Reihe von Feuerwehrmännern in das Café stürmte.

/-/

Als eine halbe Stunde später alles gelöscht war, was es zu löschen gab, Luke sich lautstark mit Taylor gestritten hatte, weil die Scheibe, die Diner und Eisdiele verbindet, einen Sprung abbekommen hatte und Kirk die Feuerwehmänner gefragt hatte, was die den so verdienen würden, stand Luke am Tresen und schwankte zwischen schreien und weinen. Dieser Tag war wirklich verhext gewesen. Erst hatte er Kirk aus dem Laden schmeißen müssen, weil der alle seine Gäste mit Portraitzeichnung nervte, dann hatte er Liz davon abhalten müssen, seine ganzen Vorräte wegzuessen und als Krönung hatte Ceasar sich auf die Herdplatte gesetzt, seine Schürze hatte Feuer gefangen und am Ende hatte irgendwie die ganze Küche gebrannt. Dieser Tag war wirklich komplett scheiße gewesen, etwas anderes konnte man nicht sagen.

Die einzige Aufheiterung waren Lorelais Arme, die sich von hinten um seine Schultern schlangen und seine Frau, die sich an ihn lehnte.

"Hättest du vielleicht Lust, auf meine Weide zu kommen?", fragte sie grinsend und küsste seinen Hals.

**TBC...**


	34. Veränderung

**Veränderung**

"Hallo? Hallo?! Das nennt der zwei Minuten?", fragte Lorelai sich genervt und fing an, mit ihrem Zimmerschlüssel zu spielen. Sie saß auf einem Hotelbett und lauschte dem Krach, der aus dem Telefonhörer kam. Sie hatte mit Luke telefoniert, der das Gespräch abbrechen musste, weil Sid und Nancy irgendetwas angestellt haben mussten, jedenfalls, wenn sie das Geschrei richtig deutete. Es war mittlerweile schon das siebte Hotel, das sie innerhalb der letzten zwei Monate besuchte und langsam aber sicher schien ihr die Sache über den Kopf zu wachsen. Luke und die Zwillinge fehlten ihr, Lorelai hatte schon das Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht mehr wirklich am Leben ihrer Kinder teilnahm, dem von Rory ganz zu schweigen. Zwar telefonierte sie noch regelmäßig mit ihrer ältesten Tochter, aber dann sprachen sie meist nur über belanglose Sachen, wie das Wetter oder irgendwelche Ausstellungen in New York, die Rory wegen ihrer Arbeit besucht hatte. Um das Thema Logan machten sie einen großen Bogen, weiß der Kaffeegott warum.

"Lorelai? Bist du noch da?", drang Lukes Stimme an Lorelais Ohr.

"Ja, ich bin noch nicht vor Langeweile gestorben, obwohl ich wirklich knapp davor war.", antwortete sie genervt. "Was war denn grade los?"

"Ach, nichts weiter.", erwiderte Luke ausweichend. "Alles in Ordnung."

"Ich finde es sehr gemein von euch, das ganze Chaos ohne mich anzurichten. Ich will auch Spaß haben!", beklagte sie sich und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Wenn du wieder da bist, können wir das Ganze wiederholen.", versprach Luke. Lorelai wusste, dass er grinste. "Geht's dir schon besser? Vielleicht hättest du doch nicht fahren und dich lieber ausruhen sollen.", sagte er besorgt und spielte auf ihre Erkältung an, die sie vor ein paar Tagen bekommen hatte.

"Ja, keine Sorge, Schatz, mir geht's schon wieder sehr gut. Ich trink einfach noch einen Kaffee, der vertreibt die letzten Viren."

"Hast du wirklich Kaffee getrunken? Das ist doch Gift für deinen Magen! Du solltest doch Tee trinken, Lorelai, Tee!", ermahnte Luke seine Frau, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht auf ihn hören würde.

"Ich hab doch Tee getrunken!", verteidigte sie sich. "Wirklich. Ich konnte auch nichts dafür, dass der so nach Kaffee geschmeckt hat, wirklich nicht!", beteuerte sie.

"Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", seufzte er. "Ich muss auflegen, wer weiß, was die Zwillinge sonst noch alles anstellen."

Lorelai seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, heute mal etwas länger mit ihrem Mann sprechen zu können, aber anscheinend war ihr dieses Glück nicht vergönnt. Ein langweiliger Abend stand ihr bevor...

"Sagt 'Gute Nacht' zu Mommy.", hörte sie Luke leise sagen und einen Moment schrieen ihr ihre Kinder lautstark "Gute Nacht" durch den Telefonhörer zu.

"Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!", rief sie lächelnd zurück. "Ich liebe euch!"

"Wir lieben dich auch.", erwiderte Luke. "Schlaf gut, Lorelai."

"Du auch, Süßer, du auch."

/-/

"Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist ... gelb.", rief Nancy triumphierend und grinste. Da kam sicher niemand drauf.

"Hmm..." Rory schaute sich langsam im Zimmer um. Sie wusste, dass ihre kleine Schwester sie genau beobachtete und gespannt auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Es ist bestimmt der Ball da oben.", rief Sid überzeugt und zeigte auf den gelben Ball, den Miss Patty ihnen zu ihrem dritten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und den ihr Dad auf die Garderobe verbannt hatte, als Sid ganz 'aus Versehen' das Fenster im Wohnzimmer damit kaputt gemacht hatte. Woher hätte er aber auch wissen sollen, dass der Vogel draußen saß und nicht drinnen?

"Nein, stimmt nicht.", erwiderte Nancy und streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus.

"Gar nicht wahr! Du willst nur nicht, dass ich dran bin, deshalb hast du dir was anderes ausgesucht und sagst, dass der Ball nicht stimmt!", protestierte Sid und machte Anstalten, seine Schwester an den Haaren zu ziehen, aber Rory stoppte ihn.

"Was hatten wir ausgemacht?", fragte sie und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme die nötige Strenge zu geben, die hier angebracht war. Ein Lächeln konnte sie sich leider nicht verkneifen. "Ihr streitet euch nicht und tut euch nicht weh!"

Die beiden Kinder schauten schuldig zu Boden und murmelten eine Entschuldigung.

"OK, ist es vielleicht der Stift auf dem Tisch?", fragte Rory nun und deutete auf den Buntstift, der auf dem aufgeschlagenen Malbuch von Nancy lag. Sie hatte damit eine Kaffeetasse ausgemalt und in krakeligen Buchstaben Mommy draufgeschrieben.

Nancy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, falsch. Viel besser.", sagte sie und fing wieder an zu grinsen.

Sid verschränkte die Arme. Ihm war langweilig. Er mochte das Spiel nicht. Und ohne seine Mom machte es auch nur halb so viel Spaß, sie dachte sich immer so lustige Sachen aus. Seine große Schwester versuchte es zwar, war aber nicht halb so gut wie Lorelai. "Wo ist Logan?", wollte er wissen. Er war nicht mit Rory gekommen, sie war gestern Abend alleine angekommen als die Zwillinge schon im Bett gewesen waren. Normalerweise kam Rory nicht einfach so nach Hause, ohne dass jemand davon wusste und normalerweise kam sie auch nicht ohne Logan. Und ohne ihn war es auch nicht so lustig.

"Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass er leider arbeiten musste und keine Zeit hatte, herzukommen.", antwortete Rory abweisender als sie wollte, denn Sid zuckte erschrocken zusammen durch die unbekannte Härte in ihrer Stimme. "Also, spielen wir weiter.", versuchte sie wieder abzulenken. "Ist es vielleicht die Tasse da?"

Nancy schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Nein."  
Rory seufzte und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. "Ich geb auf.", sagte sie schließlich. "Was ist es?"

"Die Porzellankatze, die Grandma Mum letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat.", sagte das kleine Mädchen schließlich. Sie freute sich, dass niemand auf ihren Begriff gekommen war.

Rory sah sich verwirrt und suchend im Zimmer um. Sie konnte das hässliche Tier, über das sich ihre Mutter sehr ausdauernd lustig gemacht hatte, nirgendwo entdecken. "Wo denn?", wollte sie verwundert wissen.

"Na hinter der Kommode. Sid hat sie da versteckt, nachdem er sie letzte Woche runtergeworfen und kaputtgemacht hat.", erwiderte Nancy augenverdrehend.

"Du blöde Kuh!", rief Sidney plötzlich so laut, dass Rory unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und erschrocken auf ihren Bruder starrte, der Nancy wütend musterte. "Du hast versprochen, nicht zu petzen, du Blödmann!"

"Ich bin eine Blödfrau!", verteidigte sich Nancy und rutschte näher zu Rory.

"Ist doch egal, was du bist, auf jeden Fall bist du blöd!", schrie Sid. Rory hielt sich instinktiv die Ohren zu, als Nancy auch noch anfing zu brüllen. Sie überlegte, wie sie gegen das Geschrei ankommen konnte, aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass ihre Lungenkapazität nicht halb so gut war wie die ihrer Geschwister und dass Gegengeschrei somit nichts nützen würde. Ihnen den Mund zuzukleben kam ihr zu grausam vor, das würde eher Kirk einfallen. Und auf Bestechung reagierten sie nicht, das hatte TJ schon einmal erfolglos ausprobiert. Kaffee hatte Luke streng verboten, außerdem hatte er ihn sowieso sehr gut versteckt, seit Lorelai vor einigen Tagen an einer Magen-Darm-Grippe erkrankt war. Und den letzten Kuchen hatten sie schon heute Nachmittag verputzt, es befand sich also auch nichts annähernd essbares mehr im Haus, denn Luke wollte auf dem Weg von Diner nach Hause erst noch etwas besorgen. Also blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis ihre Geschwister so müde von der Schreierei waren, bis sie von selbst aufhörten. Als die zwei noch Babys waren und grundlos geweint hatten, ohne dass sie jemand hatte beruhigen können, hatte das schließlich auch funktioniert.

Aber sie musste gar nicht darauf warten, dass die Zwillinge müde wurden, sie hörten nämlich schlagartig auf und starrten auf die Haustür, als würden sie einen Geist oder eine lebensgroße Kaffeetasse sehen.

Rory drehte sich verwundert um und staunte genau wie ihre Geschwister, als sie sah, wer da so unerwartet in der Tür stand.

/-/

"Luke, komm schon, du hast doch sicher noch Kuchen für mich.", bettelte TJ und lehnte sich mit bittendem Blick über den Tresen. Sein schwangerer Bauch wurde dabei sehr eingequetscht.

"Pass auf dein Kind auf.", sagte Luke nur und verdrehte die Augen. Er verstand nicht, wieso TJ diese Schwangeren-Nummer immer noch durchzog und fragte sich einmal mehr, was seine Schwester an so einem geisteskranken Menschen überhaupt fand.

"Oh, richtig, danke Luke.", erwiderte TJ, nachdem er nach unten geschaut hatte. Er richtete sich wieder auf. "Also, hast du jetzt noch Kuchen übrig?"

"Nein.", knurrte Luke und legte wieder einige Rechnungen zur Seite, nachdem er sich eine Notiz gemacht hatte. Nur noch zehn, und er konnte endlich nach Hause zu seinen Kindern und weg von diesem Irren.

"Er ist doch nicht für mich, sondern für Liz!", versuchte er es erneut, aber sein Schwager blieb eisenhart. Hätte TJ es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gedacht, dass Luke ihn ignorierte. "Du erinnerst dich doch noch an sie? Groß, blond, sexy, verdammt gut im Bett, schwanger, deine Schwester?"

Luke atmete tief durch. Ganz ruhig... "Ja, TJ, ich erinnere mich durchaus an meine Schwester. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich keinen Kuchen mehr habe, klar?! Geh doch einfach zu Doosies rüber, wenn Liz unbedingt Kuchen will. Oder zu Westons."

"Aber sie will deinen Kuchen, Luke!", wimmerte TJ. "Und sie erschlägt mich, wenn sie ihn nicht kriegt."  
Verdient hättest du es auf jeden Fall... "TJ, ich kann dir leider nicht helfen.", wiederholte er zum hundertsten Mal. Nur noch fünf...

"Nur weil Lorelai mal wieder nicht da ist, musst du noch lange nicht so unfreundlich zu Leuten sein, die ein normales Sexleben haben. Obwohl, normal kann man bei Lizzie und mir gar nicht sagen, animalisch würde es besser beschreiben."

"Das ... TJ ... Gott, das wollte ich gar nicht wissen! Außerdem hat meine Laune überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Lorelai nicht da ist."

"Natürlich nicht, Kumpel.", erwiderte TJ und verdrehte die Augen. Es war klar, dass er Luke nicht glaubte. "Sie ist schon mehr weg als da."

Luke schaute ihn einen Moment lang an und sortierte die Zettel dann weiter, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nur noch zwei...

"Ich muss sagen, ich hab langsam schon vergessen, wie sie aussieht, obwohl ich dachte, dass mir das gar nicht passieren kann, bei ihrem Aussehen ... Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Mann gefunden, der bessere Laune hat und seinem Schwager Kuchen für seine Schwester geben würde und kommt deshalb nur noch so selten nach Stars Hollow und-"

TJs Geschwafel wurde unterbrochen, als Luke ihn am Kragen packte und ihn eigenhändig aus dem Diner zerrte.

"Ein für alle Mal, TJ", fing er drohend an, "Lorelai hat keine Affäre, sondern nur einen anstrengenden Job und ich habe keinen Kuchen mehr für Liz, sonst hätte ich ihn dir schon vor vierzig Minuten gegeben, als du reingekommen bist und davon angefangen hast! Und jetzt verschwinde nach Hause, bevor ich dir dieses bescheuerte Kissen in den Mund stopfe!"

TJ warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, stand schließlich umständlich auf und rannte beinahe nach Hause.

Luke seufzte erleichtert, ging wieder zurück in seinen Laden und knallte die Tür zu. TJ war neben Taylor, Liz, Kirk und manchmal auch Lorelai die nervigste Person, die er kannte und er musste sich oft stark beherrschen, um ihm nicht irgendwas über die Rübe zu ziehen, damit er endlich die Klappe hielt.  
Aber nichtsdestotrotz kam er umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Seine miese Laune hing sehr stark damit zusammen, dass Lorelai so oft weg war. Er sah sie nur noch selten in der Woche, da sich die Arbeit wegen ihrer vielen Reisen im Inn häufte, sodass sie bis spätabends arbeiten musste und dann todmüde ins Bett fiel, ohne noch viele Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Morgens war sie oft schon vor ihm weg und am Wochenende sowieso, weil sie da immer in die Hotels fuhr. Auch die Zwillinge vermissten ihre Mutter sehr, sie sahen sie beinahe noch weniger als Luke. Doch langsam hörten sie auf, jeden Abend nach Mommy zu fragen und schienen sich damit abzufinden, oft bei Babette oder Miss Patty abgesetzt zu werden, weil er selbst keine Zeit hatte, sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie fragten Abends auch nicht mehr, ob sie wach bleiben durften, bis ihre Mutter da war, um ihnen einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, da sie meistens sowieso nur auf dem Sofa einschliefen und Lorelai und er sie dann nur noch ins Bett tragen konnten. Langsam wurde alles anders und er hatte das geahnt, auch wenn Lorelai ihm versichert hatte, dass dieser zusätzliche Job ihr Leben nicht beeinflussen würde. Doch die Realität sah anders aus und Luke wusste, dass auch Lorelai das wusste. Aber langsam fragte er sich, ob sie das überhaupt störte.

Glücklicherweise war Rory gestern Nacht überraschenderweise aufgetaucht. Sie hatte rote geschwollene Augen gehabt, wollte Luke aber nicht sagen warum und er wollte sie zu nichts drängen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das eher eine Mutter-Tochter-Sache war, in die er sich nicht einmischen sollte. Rory hatte ja auch nach Lorelai gefragt und schien genauso enttäuscht wie die Zwillinge, als sie hörte, dass sie nicht da war. Aber sie wollte auf sie warten und nicht nach New York zurückfahren, weshalb sie heute auch auf die Zwillinge hatte aufpassen können. Wenn er sie jedoch fragte, wo Logan war, wich sie der Frage aus und wechselte schnell das Thema.  
Momentan schien es für alle Familienmitglieder nicht gut zu laufen und Luke konnte nur hoffen, dass es wieder besser wurde. Aber momentan war seine Hoffnung nicht grade groß.

/-/

"Mommy!" Sidney sprang geradezu über die Couch und in die Arme ihrer Mutter, die geistesgegenwärtig ihre Reisetasche fallen ließ, um ihren Sohn aufzufangen und fest an sich zu drücken.

"Hallo, mein Schatz.", murmelte sie glücklich in seine Haare und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie setzte ihn ab, nur um Sekunden darauf Nancy aufzufangen und ebenso zu knuddeln wie deren Bruder.

"Was machst du denn hier, Mom?", hörte Lorelai kurz darauf die überraschte Stimme ihrer ältesten Tochter.

"Was machst du hier, Rory?", fragte sie genauso überrascht und ließ Nancy vorsichtig los. "Solltest du nicht in New York sein?"

"Und solltest du nicht in irgendeinem Hotel sein und erst übermorgen zurückkommen?", erwiderte sie und stand auf. Kurz darauf umarmte sie ihre Mutter ebenso wie ihre Geschwister es gerade getan hatten.

"Ich weiß, ich sollte, aber mir war so langweilig und ich hatte Sehnsucht nach euch allen und durch das Telefon klang das gestern Abend alles so lustig und ich wollte auch Spaß haben, kurz gesagt, ich schwänze einfach die nächsten zwei Tage, den Großteil hab ich sowieso schon erledigt."

"JAAAA!", riefen die Zwillinge begeistert und stürzten sich auf ihre Mutter. Jeder von ihnen klammerte sich an ein Bein.

"Gut, dass ich nicht Drillinge bekommen habe und du schon zu groß dafür bist, dich an mein Bein zu klammern, sonst würde mir jetzt definitiv etwas fehlen.", lachte Lorelai und fuhr ihren beiden kleinen Kindern durch die Haare. "Aber du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Schatz. Was machst du hier? Und wo ist Logan?"

Rory wich dem neugierigen Blick ihrer Mutter aus und schaute auf den Boden. "Später, Mom, okay?"

Lorelai nickte. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, das wusste sie, aber momentan war sie zu froh, ihre Kinder wieder um sich zu haben, als dass sie sich darüber gerade jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Nur noch Luke fehlte, um ihr momentanes Glück perfekt zu machen.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy", rief Nancy, "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist gelb!"

**TBC...**


End file.
